Challenge Ahead
by Ace of Hate
Summary: Adopted from PokePotterfan 93 up to chapter 37, everything else is mine. Even though Chapters one-thirty seven are finished, reviews would be welcome and appreciated. Now that all the chapters from before, I can concentrate on writing Chapter 38 and reviews will certainly help with that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The New Family

It had been an eventful night for Harry; Voldemort was dead but so were so many, Tonks, Lupin, Fred and Colin to name a few and to make things even worse Hogwarts was basically a ruin, the old castle now a smouldering wreck of rock and rubble. Harry was in his four poster bed sleeping and in a terrible nightmare. "You have failed Harry and now they're all dead your friends and the parents of your godson all dead because of you." A female voice said it was Umbridge. She was happy Harry had failed she smiled holding up the bodies of his friends using the levitation charm.

"HARRY! HARRY! Wake up Harry please." Ginny was screaming in his ear he woke up sweat dripping down his back and his eyes full of tears he saw her, Ginny Weasley Ron's sister her hair red as the sun and her brown eyes full of sadness for her fallen brother and worry for her love of Harry, she did not know if she could take him back.

"Ginny. I'm sorry I should have told you my plan to go to the forest." Harry said holding her tightly in his arms crying into her body.

"I forgive you Harry I do." She said cradling his head with her arms sobbing gently with him thinking of seeing him dead and thinking of never being able to love again and her brother Fred who would have tried everything to make her feel better.

"Ginny I will never leave you again I won't please give me a chance to love you properly." He gazed into her eyes with his green eyes red and swollen from the tears he shed. "I want to be the boyfriend you deserve."

"Of course I will Harry, I'll always give you my love." She said taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes which she always loved to see. She and Harry had then had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

It took eight hours for Harry to wake up after sleeping he saw Ginny and remembered her words, he lay with her stroking her hair and realizing his mission is complete; he can finally have a normal life with Ginny, thoughts turned to his future he wanted to be an Auror but he just finished fighting for his life he wanted to relax and enjoy his life. "Good morning." Ginny said looking at Harry who seemed more relaxed than the previous night his eyes were their rightful green shade.

"Good morning sweetie." Harry said stroking her hair and smiling for the first time since he talked to Ginny the night before and thinking of all he wanted to do.

"What are you thinking?" Ginny said smiling. "

Just thinking of all the things I want to do this summer with you, Ron and Hermione things like dancing, movies and even a nice dinner." Harry said now looking at Ginny's eyes.

"What's a movie?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"Like a portrait." He answered.

The two went to the Great Hall and immediately Harry felt the same pain, families of people had gathered to recover the bodies which were at the front in coffins made from pine and oak. "Ginny Harry goodness, are you alright darlings?" Mrs Weasley asked hugging Harry in a crushing hold.

"Fine Mrs Weasley, I'm just fine a bit hungry though." Harry said looking away from her as he couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes from losing Fred.

"Harry darling, we don't blame you, Fred… he would have wanted to die fighting or doing some life threating prank." Mrs Weasley said holding Harry's head so his eyes met hers they were perfect no puffing or tears which made Harry feel worse she was trying to be strong.

"Thank you." Was all he could muster up, he wanted to take Fred's place.

"HARRY! Thank Merlin you're ok!" Hermione said hugging him tightly.

"You were conked out mate!" Ron said hugging the two of them.

"Harry m'boy, how are you feeling?" Professor Slughorn was asking looking as walrus like as ever.

"I'm fine Professor, how are you?" Harry asked and was surprised by the answer.

"I'm glad you killed Riddle Harry, he was too evil to live." Harry saw that Slughorn regretted ever telling Voldemort about Horcruxes.

"Sir, Riddle made one before you told him about them; his ring." Harry had seen Slughorn's eyes water in happiness.

"Are you sure you're ok Harry?" Mr Weasley asked him.

"Fine sir… I'm fine."

"Can we talk privately Harry?"

"Ok."

The two walked into the remains of the ground.

"Harry, it has come to mine and Molly's attention that you and Ginny shared a bed last night."

"Sir w-we didn't do any-anything like that she comforted me to sleep."

"Harry we want you to know that if you do it's ok." Mr Weasley said chuckling at Harry's stammering.

"What?" Harry asked looking confused at the statement Mr Weasley just said.

"Harry, we understand that you and Ginny are in love so when the time is right you can relax, just try not to be in the Burrow when it happens."

The two then returned to the Great Hall where the talk turned to the funerals of Fred, Tonks and Lupin which would be in a few days in the Burrow for Fred and Godric's Hollow for Tonks and Lupin as they both lived there in their youth. "Harry, Andromeda Tonks is here with Teddy she wants to talk to you and Ginny." Mrs Weasley said. Harry had met Mrs Tonks only once, she was the image of her sister Bellatrix but her eyes were kind and loving.

"Hello Harry, are you ok dear? I know much Remus meant to you." She said hugging Harry as he saw the basket holding Teddy in it. "Dora and John left this in my possession." She said showing him an envelope. "Saying it can only be opened if they die and you are with me." Harry and Andromeda opened it and the voice of Tonks said.

"_Dear Mom and Harry if you are listening to this Remus and I are dead, we wanted to decide on who would care for Ted Remus Lupin. We want Harry to raise him with Ginny if you two are dating if not and you start same thing, we want Teddy to have parents not guardians. If you want to tell him about us when he is older feel free to but for now raise him as your child please. If Harry doesn't want to raise Teddy then my mother Andromeda Tonks nee Black will raise him with Harry allowed visits when you decide this letter will be a bond to the person accepting responsibility so please think about it. And to Harry knowing I only knew you for three years but I know you blame yourself so don't, we died making this world better._" The message ended and Ginny held Harry's hand symbolising her happiness in whatever choice Harry makes.

"Mrs Tonks, if it's alright with you I would like to raise Teddy as my own. I owe it to Remus, he treated me like a son when my father and Sirius died I wish to repay the favour and Tonks… Dora was like a sister to me and Ginny so it seems fit we do her the same." He said looking at Teddy in the cot the baby mimicked Harry's eyes and hair.

"Of course Dora and I discussed it before the battle Harry and I give you my blessing and if you ever need a hand just apparate over to me." Andromeda said hugging Harry and Ginny. "What about you dear? Do you want to be a mother so young?" she asked Ginny who was obviously thinking of her friends.

"I love Harry and I will love Teddy as my own son and if he wants to know about his parents so be it." Ginny said holding her hand with Harry's and rubbing Teddy's head with the other.

"Perfect now I just need you to sign your names here and Teddy will be your son." She said, she was upset but happy that Teddy would have parents that loved him twice over as Harry would care for him and Ginny would as well.

The announcement that Harry and Ginny adopted Teddy was mixed as Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione were thrilled but George, Bill, Charlie and Percy were not. "You adopted a baby, Ginny are you mad? You have a year of school to finish." Percy said in a matter-of-fact voice upsetting Ginny.

Bill then softened and went to her side as did George and Charlie. "No Percy I'm not mad! I'm thinking of Tonks and Lupin who wanted me and Harry to look after their baby, you never met Tonks because you were so far up Fudge's and Scrimgeour's asses that you neglected you're family for three years!" Ginny said in a voice calm but angry as the dragon that the trio escaped Gringotts Bank with. "I'm sorry Percy I shouldn't have said that." She said.

"Yes you should have I deserved it Gin." Percy said going over and taking her in his arms he was full of sorrow for the damage he knew he caused on his family and his own pig-headed views that the Ministry was always right.

"Percy…you were a real prat…but we lost one brother already…and we aren't losing another." George said hugging his brother and smiling although everyone noticed it wasn't his usual smile full of love and mischief, it was one of sadness and pain. "As for you two," he said looking at Harry and Ginny. "I'm disappointed in you Harry…you didn't tell us your plan…but I am so glad that you're alive." He said hugging him tightly. "As for you Ginny…if you and Harry want to raise Teddy I guess I can't interfere but…I wish you would've asked us is all." He said kissing her cheek and smiling.

"Thanks George, I appreciate that and I…we should have told you all that we were giving the chance." Ginny said holding Harry's hand in hers and looking at Teddy who was being brought over by Andromeda who was crying.

"All his things are here…Harry, Remus and Dora loved you and I want you to know I will never say a bad word about you or say I blame you Harry…I knew the risks that you all took in the Order and I must say that not even after all the pain caused have I heard anyone say it was your fault." Andromeda said handing Teddy to Harry who instantly smiled as Teddy's hair and eyes solidified to mimic Harry's.

"Thanks Mrs. Tonks." Harry said smiling as Ginny took Teddy who seemed to light up being near her. "And I want you to know, you're still part of Teddy's life I want you to honestly be able to see him whenever you want."

"Of course Harry thank you." Andromeda said hugging Harry and crying into his shirt as he tried to comfort her he realized a lot of people will need it now.

**A/N: First chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Funerals

The funeral of Fred Weasley was the first and the Weasley family Harry and Hermione were all upset. "Harry dear, is he asleep?" Molly asked looking at Teddy and Harry who in the week since his adoption of Teddy had become a natural father to the boy.

"Yes Mrs Weasley he is." Harry answered looking on his now son with loving gazes.

"Harry I wish you would call me Molly for Merlin's sake." Molly said smiling at him as she sat down beside him.

"Sorry, force of habit." Harry said smiling.

"Harry, I want to ask you something." Molly said in a voice reminiscent of a Veela talking.

"Of course Mrs… I mean Molly." Harry said quickly stopping his near mistake.

"Will you stay here at the Burrow until Ginny comes of age? Then she and you can move into your old house at Godric's Hollow-" Molly froze realizing what she said. "Harry I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Molly its ok I was planning on fixing it up so I can start a family there with Ginny and Teddy and hopefully more kids over the years." Harry lied, the thought of the house his parents died in made him sick to his stomach but at least he would be close to his parents and Teddy's. "Kreacher, I require you're assistance!" Harry said and Kreacher appeared in a new white cloth symbolising his allegiance to Harry.

"Yes Master, how can Kreacher be of help?" He asked bowing to his master.

"Kreacher I wish for you to stay here with me for now while I rebuild our new home." Harry told him.

"Master is not staying in old home with Kreacher?" Kreacher asked looking worried.

"Kreacher, you will serve me, Ginny and Teddy, my son in our new home." Harry said holding Teddy to Kreacher.

"Master has a son! Kreacher will serve Master Teddy and Mistress Ginny until Kreacher's last breath."

"Kreacher, you are too kind to this silly wizard." Harry said hugging his elf and smiling.

The funeral was in the afternoon and was a private event only friends and family and it was a huge turnout, all Fred's friends were there and a few people Harry knew as the suppliers of the shop. Kingsley was there in his formal dress robes looking saddened by the death of Fred, Angelia was there crying in Georges shirt as he embraced her in a hug, Ginny and Ron were crying with the rest of the family. Harry, Teddy and Hermione were seated with them which made them teary as they were now Weasley's in the family's eyes. Kingsley had stood to speak.

"We have come here to bury Fred Weasley, a young business man with a heart of gold and a sense of humour we all loved and hated at times, I remember meeting him and George in '95 they decided to bewitch my earring so when I went to the Auror's office it sang 'Odo the hero'."

The crowd laughed knowing it was what Fred would've wanted. Molly wanted Harry to say a few words as Fred and him were close friends. "I met Fred and George on platform 9 3/4's in '91 I had just learned how to get there and they helped me with my trunk, when they found out who I was Fred took the mickey as he did always but I loved him like a brother and I still do until the day I die. Fred died a hero's death some people say, I disagree Fred died his death, he died smiling reminded of a joke his brother had said in their youth and I think if Fred hadn't gone smiling he would have been really annoyed at us all."

The coffin was buried by the stream near the house under a tree of Oak the grave was dug by George and Arthur with Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie carrying the coffin to its final resting place. "Goodbye Fred, we will all miss you." George said as he kissed the coffin before it was lowered into position the coffin slowly reached the end and with a wave of his wand George covered the grave with dirt. "And now for Fred's send off!" George said smiling as the tree exploded with fireworks creating a gravestone with the description. 'For the prank artist: Fred Weasley. Born 1978 died 1998. Gone but never forgotten as his life force is alive in all his friends and family.'

"I think Fred would have laughed, did you see Aunt Muriel falling? Ginny said holding George close.

"Yeah, well good thing I'm already out of the will." George said chuckling. "Gin, I'm sorry about before. I think you and Harry will be great parents to Teddy and hey now I can corrupt the new generation of Hogwarts." He said cuddling Teddy and Ginny.

"Thanks George, I'll be honest I wanted to protect Teddy because in my eyes he is Harry as a baby and I want him to have a good life." Ginny said holding her son close and smiling at him, he seemed to like Ginny more than Harry who started a general knowledge thing that Teddy was a momma's boy.

Everyday Harry and Ginny went to Andromeda's house everyday so she would have company. "Harry dear, you don't have to do this you know." She said holding Harry's hand in hers.

"You are Teddy's grandmother it is your right to see Teddy." Harry told her, he was starting to look at Andromeda as an aunt or a material figure like Molly.

"We wanted to ask you something Mrs Tonks." Ginny said holding Teddy in her arms.

"What is it dear?" Andromeda asked.

"My mother would like you to move into the Burrow with her and my dad." Ginny said looking at Andromeda, the statement shook her.

"Dear I couldn't intrude like that." She said.

"My parents suggested it." Ginny explained.

"Ok dear I accept." Andromeda said, Harry guessed she was very lonely and wanted some company.

The next day was the funeral of Tonks and Lupin the only one Harry didn't want to attend as he felt terrible for losing their lives. "Harry it wasn't your fault, relax dear I do not blame you." Andromeda said holding him close tears were in her eyes and his.

"I-I j-j-just can't s-stop t-thinking about them." Harry said crying in Andromeda's coat.

"I understand dear, Remus was like a father to you and Tonks and you had a good friendship. It will be hard to think but they would have been upset if you hadn't taken Teddy as your own son." Andromeda said holding him close to her she knew Harry had looked at Remus and Sirius as family and now both were gone forever.

The two coffins were beside each other near Harry's parents grave which meant he would be able show Ginny the house before it's repaired and show his parents his family. Kingsley was again speaking at the funeral. "Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin were good people, the pair met in the Order of the Phoenix which made them allies an eventually husband and wife." "Remus was a good man he was never bitter, even though the world was bitter to him. Remus was a werewolf, but never attacked he went into hiding in secluded spots and waited painfully for the ordeal to be over." Kingsley took a minute to wipe his eyes; obliviously he and Lupin were close friends. "I met Tonks as she liked to be called in 1991 when she came to the Ministry to become an Auror, she was clumsy but she had a good heart. When I heard that Tonks was to be trained under Mad Eye Moody I was sure she would drive him nuts and I was right, he loved her as a student and she was the first person to openly mock him I ever met that lived to tell the tale." Kingsley was crying again so Harry went to him and took over.

"We lost two good people in the final battle, I know we lost many but these two were special to me. Remus was like a father to me and taught me how to produce my Patronus and many other things. He was kind to me at all times even though I once fought with him he reconciled with me showing his love. Tonks was one of my two unofficial sisters, she was funny, kind and never showed any sign of hatred towards anyone with was an amazing feat, she was the best Auror I ever met. She could change her appearance and often done it to amuse us when we were down in ourselves. This two people are part of a huge group of wizards, muggles and many beings who were killed by the Death Eaters…but these two have left a lot of us really sad."

Harry had then made two bouquets of flowers appear on the coffins and made a gesture to Andromeda which she took as the cue to lower the coffins, she waved her wand and made the coffins lower into the ground finally reaching the end she allowed Harry to place the dirt in the holes. The headstone appeared showing the inscription. 'Here lies Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin. They died so the world could be a better place.'

"Come here Gin, I want to introduce you." Harry said and she looked confused. "Mom, Dad this is Ginny, she's my true love. And this Teddy Remus' son I adopted him under Remus request and we raise him as our own. I will protect my family the same way you protected yours Dad. I wish you two were here…you'd love Ginny dad…she's just like mom…and mom you'd love her because she has given me more love than anything." Harry said tears streaming his face.

"Hello Mr Potter, Mrs Potter I promise I'll protect your son as long as I live and will love him and our children the same way you did for your son." Ginny said holding Harry and Teddy close in hand.

The three of them went to the house which was falling apart. "Here it is the famous house, site of my first famous encounter with Riddle." Harry said with bitterness in his voice.

"Harry…" was all she could say the nursery was visible and the roof nearly destroyed. "…do you want to live here?" She asked him.

"Yes Ginny I do, this house deserves the family it lost all those years ago, it deserves a mother and father with a loving child to live in it and consider it a true home for all of them…besides it's close to my parents and Teddy's…we'll tell him when he's a little older…maybe when he's four or five." Harry said looking at Teddy, the little baby was sleeping but looked like he was sensing all the sadness around him.

"You really thought of everything Harry…I know we'll be happy here when we fix it up." Ginny said holding Harry's hand with her free one and reading some of the messages on the stands.

"Honestly during the year while we were hiding all I wanted to do was come back and marry you as soon as possible, but for now just having you and Teddy is perfect Gin…I love you both so much." Harry said as he and Ginny took Teddy back to the Burrow where Molly was smiling at them.

"Ah they remind me of us Arthur when we had Bill." Molly said hugging Teddy and taking him for a cuddle.

"No…they're more in love than we were, I mean I didn't nearly die before we were together." Arthur said jokily and smiling at the baby in Molly's arms.

"Well I think they look so happy." Charlie said looking at them on the sofa cuddling. "I'm going back to Romania in a week."

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay Charlie?" Molly asked him looking worried that her son would be so far away.

"Mum…they need me…half those dragons know and trust me…I promise I'll write every week." Charlie said kissing her cheek as she began to tear up.

Harry and Ginny had begun to fall asleep in each other's arms on the sofa as Andromeda and Molly smiled and transfigured an old blanket into a duvet for them and let them rest all everyone could notice were Harry eyes which were twitching in a nightmare like way. "Ginny…Teddy no Umbridge leave them alone…no…NO!" Harry was trashing in his sleep.

"Who's Umbridge…surely not Dolores Umbridge?" Andromeda asked looking confused at the thoughts.

"Yes she…tortured Harry in his fifth year his hand is scarred because of her." Hermione said looking at her friend suffering in his sleep.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ginny asked looking at him in his sleep and waking him up to allow him to talk about it.

"I'm fine just a nightmare." Harry said walking to the kitchen and taking Teddy in his arms and cuddling him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The changes are for the Stag's Leadership storyline.**

Chapter three: The House, The School and The Bank

It had been a week since Tonks and Remus funerals so Harry was officially Teddy's dad and since no birth cert was issued they got it finalised so if the press came snooping it was official. Kingsley told Harry and Ginny his idea. "Under this it says that Teddy is you're son Harry we have a story devised: in August of last year you and Ginny had a night of passion which resulted in her pregnancy, her mother being a qualified Healer done a home birth around Easter which was the time you left school Ginny. So now that the war is over you having now being produced a Cert." it was an ingenious idea.

"Thank you Minister." Harry said shaking Kingsley hand.

"Harry, call me Kingsley we are friends. May I speak with you alone?"

"Of course you can Kingsley." The two men found a spot in Harry's new bedroom in the Burrow.

"Harry, I want you to join as an Auror in the program." Kingsley said looking at Harry.

"I'm sorry Kingsley, I can't not right now." Harry said which shocked Kingsley as he knew Harry always wanted to be an Auror.

"May I ask why Harry?" Kingsley asked him looking confused.

"Kingsley I've lived the last four years with a death sentence over my head…I just want some stability in my life for a while I just got Ginny back and I have Teddy to care for, give me a year or two to think about it. I just want a normal life for now." Harry said looking at the man in front of him.

"Harry… I'm sorry I more than most know your last few years were hard, take as much time as possible and when you are ready the job will be yours." Kingsley said looking at the young man and smiling at him.

"Thank you Kingsley." Harry shook his hand again and left.

After Kingsley left Harry explained to everyone what the meeting was about and waited for their reaction. "Harry you deserve a normal life dear." Molly said.

"Damn straight!" Ron said but apologised when his mother scowled at him.

"You and Ginny are allowed a life Harry. " Hermione said.

A letter arrived that day for Harry.

_Dear Mr Potter I would like you to meet me, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey in Godric's Hollow at your earliest convenience signed Professor McGonagall._

"Wonder what she wants." Harry said as he gave the letter to Hermione. "I'll leave in an hour, if you can watch Teddy Gin." He said looking at his son.

"Of course I will he's my son as well." Ginny said laughing at her boyfriend.

Harry disapparated to Godric's Hollow and found his old teachers. "Harry m'boy tell me, how's the baby?" Slughorn asked looking happy as ever.

"Teddy is good as gold." Harry answered and McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Now Harry, you may be asking yourself why you are here." McGonagall said looking at Harry and looking stricter than ever.

"The thought was in my head Headmistress." Harry said looking around him at all the old teachers.

"That's the thing Potter, I am not Headmistress." McGonagall said trying to hold back tears from her eyes.

"I don't understand." Harry said as he knew that since Snape was dead it was McGonagall who would take over as head.

"Hogwarts is too badly damaged Harry. You see when Dark Magic attacks a building it can take a while to wear off. We won't be rebuilding for a while." Flitwick said looking devastated.

"How long is a 'while' sir?" Harry asked now feeling sick, Hogwarts was his first real home.

"Two years maybe three years." McGonagall said drying a tear in her eye with her sleeve.

"So…why are we here then ma'am?" Harry asked looking confused on why all these teachers were in Godric's Hollow.

"Simple Harry, if you're house can be repaired magically we can find out if Hogwarts can be as well." She said looking at Harry.

"I see, let's go check if it is possible." Harry said holding his Holly wand in his hand. "REPARO," Harry chanted as the wrecked stone house was slowly rebuilding it's self into a new house the transformation took ten minutes and Harry had to keep his wand up at all times. "Merlin's beard I must say Harry well done." Slughorn said looking at the house now repaired.

"Well I'm guessing it will be a while repairing the castle." Harry said looking at his old teachers.

"Yes I'd say at least a year." McGonagall said.

"Well in the meantime, may I offer you all a cup of tea or a large brandy?" Harry said ushering them into his house and making five cups appear. "Minerva you taught him well." Madam Pomfrey said taking a small brandy. They drank for a while and returned to their homes for the time being.

Harry explained the whole thing to the Weasley's and Hermione who listened sadly at the news that Hogwarts would take a while to rebuild. "Oh dear that's a shame." Molly said looking sad.

"Well in the meantime I will redecorate the house for Me, Ginny and Teddy." Harry said holding Ginny's hand in his smiling.

The next day Harry, Ron and George went to the house in Godric's Hollow to redecorate it for the new family. "Well let's get cracking." George said smiling, he was happy that Harry wanted his help as it took his mind off Fred.

"Harry, can me and Ron ask you something?" George asked looking at Harry and Ron.

"Of course guys. What is it?"

"Do you Harry James Potter love our sister Ginevra Molly Weasley?" George asked holding his wand in his hand.

"Yes I do."

"Will you swear to protect her with all you're might until the day you die?" Ron asked holding his wand.

"Yes." And with that two streams of golden light entered Harry's heart.

"Well put her there Bro." George said shaking Ron's hand.

"What did you do to me?"

"We bonded you and Ginny together so you can care for her." George said smiling.

"Oh ok I understand." Harry said looking at the two brothers and thinking he passed a test.

"So let's actually start work on the house." George said holding a tin of paint.

The work was easy by the end of the day all the house was painted inside and out leaving just furniture to be bought.

"Well let's go back for dinner I'm starving." Ron said looking proudly at the work he and the lads done. The three disapparated back to the Burrow and saw a goblin there it was Griphook.

"Potter we meet again I was waiting for you." He said looking at Harry with his black eyes not showing any emotion.

"The sword is in Hogwarts, its true home." Harry said looking at the goblin who betrayed him.

"I don't care about it I have been reinstated and promoted to Head Goblin."

"Good for you. What has this to do with me?"

"Since you are no longer on the run, you have access to all your money."

"What do you mean 'all of my money'?"

"The Black family fault, the Potter family fault and your school vault."

"How much money is that all together Griphook?"

"One hundred million Galleons, minus seven hundred thousand for repair to the bank."

"MERLIN'S FLUFFY BEARD!"

"Quite a fortune I know."

"I have that amount of money?"

"Yes. Here are you're keys, enjoy the fortune and from all of the Goblins allow us to congratulate on your defeat of You-know-who."

The news was taken madly by the Weasley's. "Wow that's enough money to bankroll the entire Ministry Harry." Arthur said looking happy for his surrogate son.

"Molly, Arthur you have been like parents to me these last seven years and I want to repay you." Harry said and Molly laughed and said. "Dear we don't need money we are fine really we love you because you are kind and saved half my family."

"Please Molly just take a million Galleons to put my mind at rest."

"Ok dear but only to stop this from becoming an argument."

Harry spent the next two days setting up a charity called 'Victims of Voldemort' which allocated funds to people and creatures in need. "It will be a start-up of ten million Galleons with trustworthy and non-biased moderators." Harry told a reporter from the 'Daily Prophet' who were covering the story in depth.

The title the next day was:

_**Potter starts relief funds for victims!**_

_In a bold move Harry Potter the Saviour of the Wizarding World has announced he will be starting a charity called 'Victims of Voldemort' designed to help all creatures, beings and humans affected by the Riddle regime and has started a 10 million Galleon loan to jump start the process._

_"It will be a help to those who need it." Says one Centaur from Devon whose herd is suffering after the Riddle regime began terrorising their herd._

_"It's about time wizards acknowledged others." Says Griphook head Goblin of banking from Gringotts whose bank was damaged by Potter in a daring break in._

"I'm proud of you Harry." Ginny said and they kissed for the first time in ages.

That night Harry was sleeping and like all nights since his defeat of Riddle he was suffering nightmares of Umbridge killing his loved ones. He woke up in a daze and went down to the kitchen where Arthur was sitting looking worried himself. "Can't sleep either Harry?" Arthur asked looking at the young man in front of him.

"Nightmares…ever since Riddle died I've had nightmares of Dolores Umbridge killing everyone I love." Harry said sitting down and placing his head in his hands.

"I had the same when Riddle disappeared after '81…mine were of Lucius Malfoy killing the kids and Molly…it's the stress of knowing that anyone could do harm Harry. It took me a long time to stop my nightmares but being around the kids helped me heal faster so just love Teddy and let Ginny be there for you Harry…if I didn't have Molly and the kids I'd have nightmares to this day." Arthur said looking at the young man in front of him looking defenceless for the first time since the war ended.

"I feel so lost Arthur…I love Ginny and Teddy and I love all of you Hermione, Luna, Neville and you and your family who've treated me like a member since I first met Ron all those years ago and the thought of losing you all has me so worried I can't sleep without seeing her hurt you all." Harry said bursting into tears.

"Why Umbridge Harry, why not someone else?" Arthur asked Harry. "For me it was Lucius because of what he done."

"Where you ever in the courts during a Muggle-born trial Arthur, I was." Harry said looking at the man with his glasses and balding head. "It was disgusting, she took joy from it, imagine that Arthur…she took joy in telling people they were dirty thieves and unworthy of wands…telling the children that their parents were robbers…threatening people with a Dementor's Kiss just for proclaiming innocence…she's evil Arthur, pure evil." Harry said looking straight at the man who helped him throughout his childhood.

"Merlin's Beard Harry…I never knew it was THAT bad." Arthur said thinking of several friends he knew were probably either dead or still on the run.

"Arthur…I want you to know…I've always looked at you, Sirius, Remus and Hagrid as my father figures in life and I still do…you and Molly treat me like family all throughout my Hogwarts years and I know for longer now that me and Ginny are dating and caring for Teddy…you gave me a home and love when my family didn't…it's the reason I wanted you to take the Galleons…so my true family would be ok." Harry said giving Arthur a hug.

"It's funny…if someone asks me I say I have a daughter and seven sons…you're a child to me and Molly Harry…and you always will be." Arthur said returning the hug and going to bed.

"I have to be ready…if she tries to do what Voldemort done I'll kill her." Harry said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know that J.K Rowling has brought some canon explanations to the nineteen years but I wanted to do my interpretation and not some glued up copy so certain parts may not be considered canon. I decided to really add some new parts to this chapter making it nearly twice the size it was.**

Chapter four: Bonding

"Teddy don't cry baby, daddy's here." Harry said as he tried to comfort his son again but it never worked, luckily Molly would always be around to help him when he needed it. "Harry dear, are you and Teddy bonding?" She asked him looking concerned. "Like the bond me and Ginny now share?" Harry asked looking confused he had been Teddy's dad over two weeks now.

"No Harry. Bonding is a Muggle term but in the wizarding world it is an actual bond, Harry are you sending time with Teddy?" Molly asked and as she did he looked at his son and was full of sadness as he knew he wasn't.

"Not as much as I would like. I've been working on the charity a lot but now it's all me, Ginny and Teddy." Harry said with a small smile on his face holding the baby.

"Good dear that's the spirit. Would you like to share Ginny's room with her to get used to it for the new house?" Molly asked seeing that Harry was obviously lonely without Ginny for company.

"I would like that." Ginny said as she entered the room.

"Hello sweetheart, did Teddy wake you?" Harry asked.

"No, I felt you being sad and wanted to make sure you were alright." Ginny said looking at him and smiling at the sight of the man she loved and the baby she could call her own.

"Sorry the bond must do that." Harry said looking at her he still couldn't believe it was him, her and Teddy now, no Horcruxes left to hunt or enemies left to fight soon enough.

"It's ok I liked feeling you're heart." Ginny said walking over and kissing Teddy's forehead as the baby smiled like he did whenever Ginny was near

"Well I'll put a double bed in your room for you two." Molly said leaving the room.

The two parents cuddled their son in Harry's bed together falling asleep in each other's arms. "Harry dear, I've cast a spell so you, Ginny and Teddy can sleep in the bed without you or her squashing him." Harry saw his family all cuddled up and smiled, he left the warmth in his heart the bond is starting to grow in him.

"Breakfast is ready babe." Ginny said waking Harry up from his sleep.

"Great I'm starving more than Ron I'd say." Harry said, looking up at Ginny she was holding Teddy close and smiling and Harry saw himself in his mother's arms.

"That's saying something alright." Ginny said laughing. The three of them went to breakfast where the talk of the day was escaped Death Eaters.

"They found the Carrows in Hogsmeade hiding in the Shrieking Shack." Percy explained he was staying at the Burrow for a few days to strengthen up his bond with the family.

"Good so that leaves; the Lestrange brothers and Fenrir Greyback at large. The rest are in Azkaban that were alive under Wizard guard." Arthur said looking at the packed table which still felt empty.

Errol flew in the window delivering a letter for Harry.

_Harry_

_Can we ask you to take the Potter family sit at the Wizengamot and ask Arthur if he will take the Weasley sit?"_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic._

"Merlin's beard, the Potter family had a seat on the Wizengamot?" Harry asked looking stunned.

"Yes and the Weasley's but we were unseated in 1890 by the Malfoy family seat." Arthur explained sipping on a cup of tea and looking at the letter.

"Well I guess I'm taking back my family's seat then." Harry said as he scribbled a note saying yes for him and after Arthur's nod of approval the answer for the Weasley's.

The rest of the day was normal Harry and Ginny took Teddy to Diagon Alley for a magic family photo getting five copies; one for them, one for Hagrid one for Ron and Hermione, one for the Weasley's and one for Andromeda. They then went to a furniture store and got a crib, a bed, new chairs and table, rugs, and a sofa and two armchairs for the Potter house.

"That was fun, now we have all our furniture and you and the boys decorated so we'll move in soon." Ginny said thinking of the move which was approaching quickly.

"Ginny, we will, after your coming-of-age party." Harry said holding Ginny's hand the two were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, may I say how glad I am to see you two and how sorry I am over young Fred's death." Tom said he was offering a handkerchief to Ginny and Holding her hand.

"I'm fine Tom, really I am. Were glad to see you're alright." Ginny said motioning him to sit down with them.

"I didn't know you had a son Mr Potter." Tom said looking at the little baby beside Ginny.

"Teddy Potter." Ginny said showing the baby to Tom who looked carefully at the baby.

"He is beautiful, eyes like yours and his father's hair." Tom said smiling his toothless grin at the small baby.

"Tom, are there any empty buildings for a shop?" Harry asked looking like was inquiring for his self which Ginny thought was odd.

"Too many Mr Potter, half the Alley I boarded up and now we find out Hogwarts won't be open for a year…it is bad enough but now, not even the kids can have fun." Tom said his voice full of sadness and defeat.

"Thanks Tom. We'll be back soon again for a lunch." Harry said as he, Ginny and Teddy used the Floo'd back to the Burrow.

"Harry, why did you want to know about empty shops?" Ginny asked him looking concerned.

"I'm thinking about opening a shop." Harry said sitting in the living room with Teddy and relaxing.

"Selling what exactly?" Ginny asked looking amused at the thought of the saviour of the wizarding world owning a shop.

"Don't laugh at the idea but, I want to sell my own homemade sweets and cakes." Harry said looking embarrassed at telling his passion.

"You can bake?" Ginny asked looking sceptical at the idea of Harry in a kitchen.

"No. but I want to learn, it could be fun." Harry said looking at Ginny who seemed to be thinking long and hard on the idea.

"Ask Mom, she can teach you all her classics." Ginny said taking Teddy so Harry could ask Molly.

Harry asked Molly who was overjoyed to help Harry learn her best sweets. "Ok so I'll learn you how to make treacle tart, fudge, mince pies for Christmas and even my world famous Pumpkin Pasties."

"Perfect Molly, thanks." Harry said hugging her tightly as he walked over to the Floo and disappeared into Diagon Alley and entered Gringotts bank seeing Griphook and began to walk over to him.

"Mr. Potter…to what do I own the pleasure?" Griphook said through gritted teeth, he and Harry were not civil with each other.

"I wish to purchase a shop in Diagon Alley and I know that the land was bought by the bank so I'd like to buy a plot."

"What kind of premises will you require?" Griphook asked looking through stacks of paper and pictures of land handing them to Harry who saw the old building where he used to buy potion supplies and remembering that it had a big open area in the back for restocking purposes.

"This one…the old potion supply store." Harry said showing the building as Griphook began shouting in his native language at the tellers as they came with several keys.

"It is fifty thousand galleons the price is non-negotiable and the premises will be in your family for as long as can be." Griphook said handing papers for Harry to sign.

"Here you are." Harry said signing the papers and using his wand to transfer the money to the banks personal vault. He then left and went to the premises and began to think as he did he went to the Ministry to see Hermione.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise." Hermione said squeezing Harry tightly. "Is everything alright?" She asked looking worried as Harry had a nervous face on him.

"I need to ask you two things Hermione. First, will you and Ron be Teddy's godparents for me and Ginny?" Harry asked her looking like a nervous child in trouble.

"Of course we will Harry, come here!" Hermione said squeezing him again and talking about how much she loved him and Ginny.

"And well, I need about six house-elves for employment in my new bakery as assistants." Harry said showing her the new premises pictures and telling her his idea for a bakery.

"Ok then well, their pay is usually about six galleons a week and they get weekends off as well although that is negotiable as a bakery would be 7 days a week." Hermione said picking out the best elves for the job and showing them the premises.

"Thanks Hermione you're a lifesaver." Harry said grabbing her in a bear-hug and putting her down after a minute of laughing and joking.

After leaving and going back to the bakery Harry met up with his head elf.

"I is Barnes sir." The elf said he was older than the rest but looked the healthiest.

"Barnes, you will lead these elves and report to me and my employees which you will meet soon enough." Harry said in his usual respective voice he used when talking to house-elves.

"Of course sir, we elves is best at our jobs." Barnes said bowing and ordering the other elves to begin cleaning the bakery and install the cooking items which Harry bought and brought quickly to the bakery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Trial and Sweets

"Telegraph for Harry James Potter." A small creature said Harry knew it as a dwarf.

The telegraph began talking in Kingsley's booming voice.

_Harry we are beginning the trial of Dolores Umbridge tomorrow inform Arthur for me and remember to wear your best dress robes._

"Guess I'm busy tomorrow."

The trial room was the same one Harry had been tried in for the Dementor's he repelled three years ago.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, you stand accused of the persecution of Muggle-born's and helping known Death Eaters escape capture. How do you plead?" Kingsley asked looking at her she was in her usual pink attire with the black bow. "Not guilty." She said holding her head up high.

"The Wizengamot calls Harry James Potter for evidence hearing." Kingsley said gesturing to Harry.

"I demand him arrested for the murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Umbridge screamed at Kingsley.

"HE is **innocent**; it was Severus Snape who killed Dumbledore." Kingsley said looking calmly and coldly at Umbridge.

"Now please state your name and current place of residence." An old wizard asked him.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I live in Godric's Hollow at the Potter house."

"See, he defaced a magical monument arrest him!"

"The house is mine Ms Umbridge."

"Now Harry please tell us how you know the accused." Kingsley said.

"She was my defence against the dark arts teacher in Hogwarts in my fifth year."

"Did Ms Umbridge ever have any hatred against what she called 'half-breeds'?"

"Yes. In our first class she called an old professor; Remus Lupin a dangerous half-breed."

"I see."

"I object!" Umbridge said looking annoyed. "I was allowed to criticize him, he was a werewolf!"

"This court does not care if someone is a werewolf, part Veela or even half giant." The old wizard said. "Now Harry, did the accused ever use a forbidden form of punishment?"

"Yes. She used a Blood Quill on me." Harry said revealing to the court his scar '_I must not tell lies._'

"How long ago did you receive the scar Mr Potter?" An old witch asked

"I received it in my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Mr. Potter that is all"

The trial then discussed the evidence of the Muggle-born Registration Commission and testimony from the Muggle-born's that escaped capture the previous year, it took hours and the whole time Umbridge sat like it was afternoon tea.

"Ms Umbridge, do you have anything to say in your defence?" Kingsley asked her.

"Yes I do. This Ministry will be destroyed and replaced with my own when I escape Azkaban and all Half-breeds and Mudbloods will be killed and then all who do not support the new ways will be killed!" She said as if it was common knowledge.

"Who here wants life in Azkaban for Ms Umbridge?" Kingsley asked looking around every hand went up including Harry's.

"Life in Azkaban it is then!"

The court emptied and Harry went to the Floo network ready to go home. When he got to the Burrow he picked Teddy up and hugged him softly, he felt the warmth he felt the previous night; he was bonding completely with his son.

"Hey buddy, you miss daddy? Cause daddy missed you." He said playing with his son who was changing his hair every ten seconds.

"Harry dear would you like to start making cakes?" Molly asked obviously trying to keep her mind busy. "Sure Molly I'd love that."

The two began baking cakes, tarts, fudge, pumpkin pasties and scones. "Smell perfect." Ron said trying to rob a scone but was stopped by a barrier. "First rule Harry: Never leave the tray unprotected near Ron." Molly said laughing at Ron's attempt to remove the barrier non-verbally which made it glow red.

"Have you thought of a name for the shop dear?" Molly asked releasing the barrier so Ron could take a scone.

"I was thinking: Molly and Lily's homemade desserts." He said noticing Molly going to tears he quickly moved to hug her.

"Thank you dear it is a lovely sentiment." Molly said wiping tears from her eyes. "I guess we better start finding your mothers favourites, you should visit Petunia and ask her…" Molly froze after realizing what she said "dear I meant to see if she remembers." Harry had smiled and nodded indicating he was alright. "I will, and I'll bring Ginny and Teddy."

Harry asked Ginny who wasn't thrilled by the idea. But understood it and agreed. The two of them and their son arrived at number four Privet Drive and knocked on the door. "Harry! Thank goodness I was so worried come in." Petunia said hugging him only now noticing Ginny and Teddy. "Who are these two people Harry?" he smiled and said "This is Ginny; my girlfriend and Teddy; our son." Petunia embraced Ginny and welcomed them all in.

"HARRY, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Dudley screamed as he ran to hug his cousin seeing his family Dudley was confused until Harry explained it all.

"So Harry, what brings you here?" Petunia asked looking happy to see her nephew.

"Aunt Petunia, do you remember any of my mom's favourite desserts?" He asked sadly as he knew nothing about his mother's tastes or hobbies.

"Lily loved treacle tarts and cheesecake Harry. Why do you ask darling?"

Harry explained everything from the idea of the shop to Molly helping him to learn to bake and all that had happened in the year he was in hiding. "I see. Well I hope you send us some samples Harry. Now tell me, how did you two meet?" Petunia said obviously wanted to be a better aunt to Harry. He and Ginny told her all about their friendship and eventual relationship and the real truth about Teddy and all the deaths.

"Harry I am so proud of you. You have your mother's kindness and your father's loyalty and I am sorry I was so bitter to you all these years and I only hope that Lily knows how much I loved her and how sorry I am about calling her a freak all those years." Petunia said crying into her dress, Harry went to her and hugged her, reassuring her that her sister always love her and telling her he forgave her. "Come around Sunday for dinner the three of you, it will give us a chance to really catch up."

"I will Aunt Petunia and thanks, it was nice to learn my mother and I shared a favourite dessert." He said as the three of them left to go home Harry decided to take a taxi to the Burrow offering the taxi driver £200 to take them. It took a few hours but Harry liked it, he could be close to Ginny and Teddy without any distractions. "Lovely lad you have there, kind of kids yourselves but aren't ye's." the driver said making small talk the whole journey. The three of them arrived home in the evening.

"Well did you have a good time dears?" Molly asked them and smiled when they nodded.

"Treacle tart was one of my mom's favourite desserts." Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione who knew why it was such a happy thing and settled into a chair with Teddy who was smiling and mimicking Harry's eyes and hair again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Birthdays and moving day

The next few weeks flew by; Harry had found a shop in Diagon Alley and had set it up with all his equipment and he had hired several House-elves to work for him at a rate of five galleons a week. Ginny had bonded fully with Teddy who had decided to lock his hair black and his eyes brown, Ron had decided to help George run Weasley Wizard Wheezes as it was not reopened, Hermione took a N.E.W.T home test and passed and found and returned her parents memories.

"I wish you a happy birthday my love." Ginny said as she entered the kitchen where Harry was feeding Teddy some mushed peas and carrots.

"Thanks it feels like a decade since the last one."

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Ginny asked holding Teddy in her arms.

"Well the Dursley's invited us over for drinks at nine so I was thinking dinner with your family and Hermione and then drinks with mine."

"It sounds perfect to me and to Teddy."

The day was perfect he had received a new Firebolt from Bill and Fleur who received it from a goblin as payment for a job, Ron and Hermione had given him a photo of the three of them from their first year and one of Harry and Ginny from the previous year, Molly and Arthur had given him a book of basic healing and childproofing spells, George gave him a 10% stake in WWW, Charlie sent over a dragon skin jacket and Hagrid sent over a cake like the one he gave Harry on his eleventh birthday.

After dinner Harry set out with Ginny and Teddy for Privet Drive in a car Harry had bought and bewitched to fly he arrived in Privet Drive in thirty minutes.

"Happy birthday Harry, I'm glad you came." Petunia said hugging her nephew. As they went in Harry saw Vernon for the first time in over a year. "Uncle Vernon." Harry said extending a hand of friendship to his uncle. "Harry, you're looking well lad. He said shaking Harry's hand and gesturing them both to sit. "Ginny, this is my Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon this is my girlfriend Ginny." Harry said as the two hugged in greeting.

The Dursley's had presented Harry with a gold chain. "Thank you so much I love it!" He said hugging them all. The five of them spent the night drinking, telling stories of Harry's year on the run and cuddling Teddy who kept mimicking Vernon's eyes and Dudley's hair which made them all laugh into the night. Harry decided to call Ron using his Patronus to bring him and Ginny home with Teddy who had fallen asleep with Ginny's hair and Harry's eyes Petunia started crying. "I-I-I miss her terribly Harry. I want to make up for it but I can't." Harry hugged her and realized that there was one way to do it but he would wait until he was settled.

The next few weeks were uneventful minus Teddy's eyes and hair sticking as Harry's and Ginny learning she could take N.E.W.T's home exam in eight months. Hermione had been offered a position in the Ministry of Magic as a House elf protector. Ron and George had set up a WWW in Hogsmeade even though Hogwarts wasn't fully repaired.

It was Ginny's coming-of-age and Harry had permission to live in the Potter house with her. "Happy birthday Ginny." Harry said giving her a rectangular box containing a Firebolt-X the new model; faster, safer and with 20% less friction turns. "Merlin's beard Harry, this must have cost a fortune." Ginny said kissing him for what felt like a lifetime. "So I take it you like it?" He asked rubbing her head and smiling. "I love it."

The other presents were great as well; a gold watch from her parents, A Veela Necklace and dress from Fleur and Bill, George and Angelia had given her a season pass for the Holyhead Harpies, Charlie had sent over a special fang earring that could sense danger and a photo of her, Harry and Teddy from the summer from Ron and Hermione.

A party was organised and all of Ginny's friends entered the house for some fun and drinking, Harry agreed to be the sober one for Teddy who was not accustomed to loud noises and was scared. "Gin, I've been thinking; we'll have to bring him out publicly and we will have a swarm of reporters around us." He paused to get a present out of his pocket. "So I thought I better ask you something." He got down on one knee smiling. "Ginevra Molly Weasley will you marry me?" He finally asked holding an emerald ring with a diamond in the middle. "Yes Harry, I will." She said looking overjoyed.

She had announced the news at once that she and Harry were to be married and all the girls at the party minus Luna and Hermione shed a tear as they realized Harry was now taken for life. "Oh my god I can't believe he proposed." Hermione said looking at her friend and hugging her tightly. "Oh my baby is getting married I can't wait for the wedding." Molly cried in her handkerchief smiling.

In the house all the Weasley men and Harry were talking. "Merlin's beard I guess were brothers now Harry." Bill said shaking Harry's hand.

"I knew it would be soon." Charlie said hugging Harry.

"Well we lost our brother but we gain a new one." George said hugging Harry tightly. He had grown closer to George during the summer.

"Harry welcome to the family." Percy said smiling a rare treat for Percy to do about anything not to do with himself.

"Mates since we were eleven now were brothers for life." Ron said crushing Harry in a hug.

"She is my little girl Harry, treat her like a queen." Arthur said hugging Harry as tight as Hagrid would.

The party lasted hours and Harry had watched Teddy for most of it as Teddy seemed to be overwhelmed by the noises so he took him to their room and cast a silencing charm so the room was quiet so Teddy was relaxed.

"You know something buddy, you are the luckiest baby ever because you have mommy, daddy, nana, papa, gran-gran and all your uncles and aunts." Harry said cuddling his son whose hair was black since Harry's birthday and his eyes brown as Ginny's since the party began. "I'm sorry Teddy. You lost your parents because of me and I will love you as much as they did all my life because you are my son and I love you." He said kissing the baby's forehead and placing him in his cot he fell asleep and Harry joined the party.

"Harry! How's Teddy?" Neville asked shaking Harry's hand and congratulating him on his engagement. "He's fine! Just got the tyke asleep and thought I'd join my Fiancée in our engagement."

Everyone was sitting with Harry and Ginny who made jokes about everything and was surprised when Ginny's Aunt Muriel spoke to them. "Ginevra my darling sweet niece, I knew you would find love with a special wizard and I want you to know I will always cherish you and Harry." Ginny had hugged her and Harry was pulled into a kiss and hug by Muriel which was joked about by Ginny as her "My Fiancé is being unfaithful already!" they all laughed and joked and the cake was cut and eaten then Harry and Ginny went to bed where Teddy was fast asleep and they were cuddling thinking that finally they were moving into their home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Potter Family

It had been six months since Harry and Ginny moved to Godric's Hollow and were settled in, Harry had neighbours who were friends with his parents who gave him pictures and jewellery that Lily had hidden with them and was told many stories about his parents life in the house. Ginny had become a true house wife to be practising healing charms and cleaning spells as Kreacher was finding it hard to do some magic Harry had freed him and given Kreacher and several old house elves Grimmauld Place to them so they could enjoy their retirement and last years.

"Harry I think Teddy is nearly ready to say his first word." Ginny said looking at Teddy who had grown a lot and left his hair black and eyes brown and was saying near words like "wan and mag" and was always trying to say 'dada' when Harry was with him. "That's my boy!" Harry said holding him close and playing with his son.

"So its Teddy's first birthday in a week Harry, what will we do for a party?" Ginny asked as she took Teddy and starting kissing him all over and cuddling him.

"I was thinking we have a party here in the house I mean the yard is huge and we haven't seen some people in a long time." Harry said thinking of Neville and Luna who hadn't been in England for five months.

"Good idea I'll go to mom and Andromeda and tell them all the details and you can go to Diagon Alley and get the cake from the bakery." Ginny said, tapping Harry's head with her wand.

He sat there thinking of all they had done over the months; they had made love quite a bit and had even being named the cutest couple in Godric's Hollow, they had officiated the adoption and helped Andromeda move into the Burrow, they had set up the bakery and made it a huge success and had finally become the family that they both wanted.

"Come on little guy, were going to Diagon Alley." Harry said putting Teddy in his stroller, they used the Floo network and arrived in the Leaky Cauldron and quickly went to the bakery where the cake was done. After that he took Teddy to a new shop that served all sorts of treats and snacks for babies and treated him to some chocolate and ice cream before heading to the joke shop which was unusually full of kids.

"Merlin's Beard, it looks like you two are really busy today. Why are there so many kids?" Harry asked looking around at all the kids buying sweets and pranks.

"Hogwarts is reopening after the summer!" Ron said looking happy. He was the new Weasley in charge as George put it as the two were flying merchandise off the shelves and taking in Galleons and Sickles by the bucket load.

Harry returned home to see a Hogwarts letter addressed for him.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I would like to request you're services as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts._

_If you accept we can find you a perfect schedule for your family and work. We hope to hear from you soon._

_Regards_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Blimey! I have to ask Ginny what she thinks." Harry said holding the letter.

Ginny arrived an hour later and Harry explained about the letter and job offer which he seemed to like. "Wow! I think you should do it Harry, I mean you are the perfect choice and it sounds like McGonagall will set something up for us so go for it." She said holding his hand and smiling; she knew he missed the castle and wanted to return.

An owl appeared with another letter.

_Dear Harry_

_I am back from France since Hogwarts will be reopened I know you wanted to see me and I would love to see you. Bring Ginny and Teddy and we will have a nice big chat and a cuppa._

_Love_

_Hagrid_

"Do you want to go tomorrow and give McGonagall our answer in person?" Ginny asked seeing the happiness in Harry's face that Hagrid was back from France where he went to be with Olympe Maxime, his girlfriend and fellow half-giant.

"Definitely, Hagrid will love seeing Teddy and us." He said smiling his oldest friend and father figure was back and wanted to see him.

"Well how will we get there? We can't apparate into Hogwarts and Floo powder is special when it comes to Hogwarts." Ginny said looking worried at how they will get to the old school.

"We'll Floo to the Three Broomsticks and then we can walk to Hogwarts." Harry said looking at the picture of his family he was giving Hagrid.

The two of them and their son departed by Floo to the Three Broomsticks and were instantly welcomed by Madam Rosmerta. "Harry Potter! You have some neck coming here; had a son nearly a year ago and I've only seen through the blooming Prophet." She said folding her arms at him. "Sorry Rosmerta I've been busy, meet Teddy Potter and you know Ginny of course." Harry said obviously noticing that Rosmerta was upset as she liked Harry like a son.

They stayed in the inn for an hour and left departing for Hogwarts and saw the old castle; it was rebuilt perfectly and looked just like always, the towers were looming and the lake was visible. They went straight to Hagrid's cabin and knocked hearing Fang barking which was perfect.

"Harry! What a surprise and Ginny and little Teddy too come in and let's catch up." Hagrid said hugging them all in turn and inviting them in the hut was surprising bigger and roomier.

"Hagrid, I want you to have this." Harry said handing him a small brown package.

Hagrid opened the parcel revealing the picture of the Potter family smiling at him. "Oh Harry Ginny thank you so much I love it." He said hugging them again.

"Hagrid you're like a father to me and I want Teddy to have a grandparent on my side I mean he has Molly and Arthur and Andromeda but I want you to be his grandpa Hagger." Harry said hugging Hagrid tightly.

"What ya mean he has Andromeda?" Hagrid asked and they told him everything from the letter to the adoption the cover story their engagement and Harry's bond with Teddy.

"Harry, I am so proud of ya! Not only did ya kill Riddle but you also wanted your godson to have a great life, I'm sure your parents would be proud of ya Harry." Hagrid said with a teary smile. Harry and Ginny then explained the other reason they came and what Harry's answer was. "I'm glad you're doing it Professor Potter."

Harry and Ginny with Teddy in tow went to the school and requested permission to see Professor McGonagall and were in her office immediately after requesting it. "Mr Potter, Ms Weasley and Teddy good to see you all." She said waving her hand to the chairs in front of them. "I take it Harry that this is about the position of D.A.D.A job." She said pouring three glasses of pumpkin juice from a jug into four goblets. "Yes Professor. I decided to take the position if I could know how to see my family." He said sipping the pumpkin juice. "It is simple Harry, they will live in Godric's Hollow and you can Floo to them every night to tuck your son into bed and be up for classes." "I accept."

**Author's Note: I know that it seems redundant that Harry teaches D.A.D.A but I always thought he should have instead of being an Auror.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I will try to do Teddy's birthday, Victorie's birth and Harry's first year as a teacher in the next couple of chapters and I am waiting for a beta reader so please if it takes a few days don't be worried.**

**A/N 2: I'll still need a beta reader, so PM me and we'll sort it out from there.**

Chapter Eight: Teddy's birthday, Old Memories and a New Weasley

The news that Harry was the new D.A.D.A teacher spread throughout the family immediately and was met with a lot of hugs and smiles. "Wonderful news Harry, I mean PROFESSOR!" Hermione said hugging him tight. He was happy to see her as her work in the Ministry was keeping her busy and they didn't hang around as much. "Well I guess me and Fred failed in our attempts to make a great prank artist out of you." George said fake crying; he was joking and using Fred in jokes an indication that he was healing. "Well I guess I have a new reason to celebrate; first Fleur being pregnant then George getting married and now my soon to be son becoming a Hogwarts Professor before the age of twenty it is quite an achievement Harry you should be proud not many people can say that." Molly said crushing him with a hug.

The next day Harry went to Diagon Alley and purchased every book on D.A.D.A teaching and studying that he could find as he wanted to be set for all challenges ahead of him. He then purchased a new Owl who he named Ignotus after his ancestor. He then went about purchasing a rare item; a tamed Dementor, a wizard from Germany learned a spell to tame them and Harry bought one for his classes.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU BOUGHT A FUCKING DEMENTOR!" Ginny shouted at him.

"For teaching purposes, it's tamed, relax Gin." He said smiling and trying not to laugh.

"TAMED, have you heard of a tamed Dementor?" She asked looking pissed off.

"A wizard from Germany designed a spell. It only works on new born's and domesticates them in one spell." Harry said explaining his plans for it.

The argument lasted a few minutes and ended when Harry mentioned the Dementor would be kept in a controlled area of Hogwarts and will not feed on students memories.

The next day was Teddy's first birthday party; Harry had bought a mini Firebolt for him, Ginny had gotten a special designed wand that produced a lullaby when waved, Molly had knitted a lovely quilt and bought fine mini dress robes, Andromeda had bought him a whole wardrobe of new clothes and pyjamas, Ron and Hermione had bought him a little Hippogriff toy that he could fly on a small bit, George had bought a special chain that would expand with his age Bill had given him an earring for when he wanted it, Charlie sent over a dragon heartstring for Teddy's wand when he turns eleven and Percy had given him a set of lovely goblets with Harry Ginny and Teddy's names on them and a few blank ones for future children they might have.

The party was filled with laughs and photos of the small family and an unexpected joy when Teddy said "Dada!" which made Harry cry tears of joy and hug his son tightly. After a few hours of fun and games the night wound down and Teddy surprised them all by saying "Mama, Ron, Granny and to Hermione's surprise her name." they loved it and bribed the baby with sweets for the names again and again.

"He's a little genius Gin. Isn't he?" Harry said in his bed with Ginny the room was decorated with different posters of the Holyhead Harpies and a signed poster of the Weird Sisters Harry received in the post from them for his defeat of Voldemort.

"Yeah he is. Shame his dad isn't." Ginny said laughing at Harry's face and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Hey! Don't forget who defeated Riddle and won the heart of the most beautiful woman in the world." He said rubbing her back and kissing her neck.

"Well I didn't know you and Fleur were in love." Ginny said jokingly to Harry while moaning gently, she loved when Harry was attentive and caring to her as she was suffering it was nearly the anniversary of the battle and tension was high; Molly was crying no one had seen George before the party for a week or so and as for Ginny she kept her emotions bottled in and was stressed out too much.

"Ginny, you need some attention." Harry said taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom and filled the beautiful tub with water and bubbles and slowly undressed her and placed her into the bath the water felt great against her body. "You're the best babe." She said as he slowly started washing her body, his hands massaging every inch of her skin and making sure she was relaxed as he began washing her hair and kissing her neck, he wanted her to relax the pain of Fred's death was recurring in her dreams and Harry could only watch as she tried to keep it all in the pain was killing her and hurting him worse than all the scars and breaks he received through the years.

"Babe, are you alright?" He asked looking concerned for his Fiancée she flinched a bit.

"No Harry I'm not, I miss him a lot. He was always there for me and I never told anyone this but we fought before the battle and I never got to say sorry." Ginny said crying her eyes becoming red and bloodshot.

"He knew you were sorry Ginny, Fred never held a grudge it wasn't his nature. He loved you and you loved him and that will never change for not even death can stop love." Harry said lifting her and drying her off he then dressed he and began brushing her hair while she sobbed.

"I love you so much." She said turning around and looking in his eyes. "You were always in my dreams you know that Harry." She lay down in his lap her head resting gently on his thighs.

"I know Ginny, every night when I was on the run I took the Marauder's Map and watched you, just to know you were safe it gave me joy and hope." Harry said stroking her hair and lying on the bed she moved her head to his chest and snuggled her head in it.

"Teddy is really growing up now isn't he?" She said looking at a picture of him as a baby in her arms.

"Yeah next thing we know he'll be in Hogwarts." Harry said rubbing Ginny's arm softly with his hand.

"I hope so he would love it there." Ginny said nestling around Harry's chest she was making herself comfortable.

"Well we did, I mean I know I did." Harry said he knew Ginny had a hard first year and sixth year.

"I did as well minus my first year and sixth year of course." Ginny said she was rubbing Harry's scar filled chest. "I've been thinking; we should get married before school starts."

Harry's heart sank, he wanted to get married soon but he wanted to find out more about his parents more first practically his father. "Sounds like a good idea Gin."

The next two weeks were spent planning certain things like who would sit where, Harry didn't mind that his section was going to be the Hogwarts teachers and neighbours while Ginny's was all family and a lot of her friends and a few of Harry's who she wanted on her side. Then the suit came up, Ginny wanted Harry, her dad and brothers to wear tuxedos instead of dress robes the only exception being Teddy who would wear his dress robes. Finally the hardest thing; the birth cert, Teddy's birth cert had been leaked with a file saying Ginny was not the mother.

"Harry, what are we supposed to do?" Ginny asked looking terrified at the thought of losing Teddy because of fraud and costing Kingsley his job.

"Kingsley has it sorted Gin, we will go to St. Mungo's for you to have a test which will tell if you have ever had sex and since we have a few times you will be fine." Harry said going a small bit red over the discussion.

"But, what about a paternity test?"

"Magical adoption is special; since we adopted Teddy he has our blood in his veins."

"Really, is it that simple?"

"It's a security measure Fudge introduced it in '90, that's why Tonks picked us." Harry said looking at his true love worried always made him sad.

The anniversary went off with no Death Eater's or dark threats just families mourning their unfortunate and some said unneeded losses, Harry had commissioned for two headstones near his parents and Tonks and Lupin's graves; one for Sirius and one for Peter Pettigrew. Fleur shocked everyone by entering into labour a week early and gave birth to Victorie Weasley the second Grandchild in their eyes being Teddy's first cousin of many.

**Authors Note: The next chapter is ready but has the most shocking twist in the story. As usual feedback is welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story and are not upset by my non canon additions like Harry's job and Teddy's life. I decided to do something that a lot of people won't want done to the franchise but please don't hate me for it. Also I own nothing; this is J.K's playground I'm just playing in it.**

Chapter Nine: An Unexpected Return

It was a week since the birth of Victorie and the Weasley's were ecstatic by her she was as beautiful as Fleur the same hair and eyes and whenever Teddy was near her he would kiss her cheeks implying she had the Veela touch.

In the Potter house a Ministry letter arrived for Harry.

_Harry_

_We need to talk if I may I wish to visit you and Ginny at your home, if you accept simply touch your wand to the paper and reply 'yes' then I will apparate to you._

_Regards_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

"Yes!" Harry said holding his wand towards the paper and suddenly the minister appeared.

"Harry, Ginny I heard there's a wedding soon." He said in his booming voice

"Yes very soon Minister." Ginny said kissing him on the cheek.

"Please call me Kingsley."

"Sorry Kingsley, but your message sounded urgent, is something wrong?" Harry asked looking worried as if Kingsley had come to say Riddle was back.

"No for once I have good news. Harry the Ministry may be able to return your parents and Sirius back from the dead."

Harry had collapsed at the news it took him a few minutes to regain his senses. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He shouted thinking it was a trap. "What were Albus Dumbledore's last words to you and Remus?"

"Harry is the last hope we have, trust him."

"Good it is you." Harry said as he punched him in the face. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT HAS TAKEN ME TO FINALLY COME TO PEACE WITH THE FACT THEIR DEAD? AND NOW YOU COME HERE SAYING YOU CAN BRING THEM BACK I-I-I JUST W-W-W-WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE!" Harry shouted he was angry and just realized what he done. "Kingsley I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I expected a good stunning spell but the punch was better." He said chuckling and removing the blood with his wand.

"How can you bring someone back from the dead?" Ginny asked holding Teddy who was crying and scared.

"Teddy I'm sorry. Come here buddy." Harry said taking the baby who relaxed when Harry took him.

"It is rather simple Ginny; the veil in the Department of Mysteries is a two way connection and we just recently discovered the return spell." Kingsley explained to them.

"So can it bring Fred back?" Ginny asked looking very happy. "Harry, where are you going?"

"I am going to Hogwarts! Kingsley please, stay I will be back in a hour at the latest" Harry said using the Floo network and being transported to his office going directly to the Forbidden Forest and calling "Accio Resurrection Stone!" and a small black stone appeared in his hand. He returned to his house and turned it thrice in hand.

"Merlin's Beard, its Remus, Dora, Sirius, James and Lily!" Kingsley said looking mesmerised.

"We have a way for you all come back to this life if you want." Harry said looking at them all.

"We are fine Harry, Dora and I agree we made a good choice in you." Remus said looking healthy as a teenager. "Wotcher Harry! And Remus is right mate, were fine and besides Harry, Teddy loves you and Ginny, you are his parents now and we want that for him." And they disappeared.

"I'll come back if they do." Sirius said looking at his friends.

"Do you want us back Harry?" James asked looking at his son.

"Harry…" was all his mother could say with the tears in her eyes.

"Yes more than anything in the world." He said tears in his eyes as well.

"Then we will my son."

"Yes I can't wait I'm dying…well you know what I mean Harry I have missed you." Sirius said a tear going down his eye.

"Excellent we will have you back in an hour. And you will be aged by the spell so you can be a full family again." Kingsley said looking happy to see his old friends.

"Wait one more thing we have to go to the Burrow." Harry said taking Ginny's hand.

The two with Teddy had Floo'd to the Burrow and explained the situation to the Weasley's and Andromeda and then Harry thought of Fred and Teddy's parents and tuned the stone.

"Fred! Is it really you?" George asked looking gobsmacked at his brother. "No I'm really the Easter Bunny!" Fred said and hugged George. "Harry you can bring me back! George and I have a shop to run."

"Mom I already told Harry mine and Remus' answer, were happy with our son's life and don't want to change it." Tonks said to her mother. "I understand dear, but I love you and miss you and I know I can't force you to return." Andromeda said as Tonks hugged her and disappeared.

"Ok well that's everyone." Kingsley said explaining that all the students hurt in the attack had their families contacted and were waiting in the Ministry and that only violent deaths curses, hexes or being killed by an item hit by one could be brought back.

After going to the room Harry was surprised to see some familiar faces long gone; Mad-eye, Cedric, Colin, Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley and to his surprise Albus and Ariana Dumbledore. Then came Harry's turn he said the names and his parents appeared older than anytime he had seen them but still looking amazing and Sirius who instantly hugged Harry, James and Lily in one huge sweep of his arm.

The whole family and the Dumbledore's went to Harry's house where he explained to his parents his upbringing and adventures in and out of Hogwarts and his recent life leaving Ginny and Teddy and all of his work and new job in Hogwarts out of it. Harry then told Sirius of Kreacher's new ways and how the house was now clean and liveable then what really happen to Regulus and the events surrounding his death. "Thank you Harry, it gives me comfort knowing he died stopping Riddle." He said hugging Harry tightly.

"Harry, you neglected to mention you're engagement to Ms Weasley." Albus said smiling at him.

"Engagement, my baby is getting married!" Lily cried and hugged Ginny tightly. "Thank you for loving him when we couldn't."

"Have you got anymore news Harry?" James asked looking at his son he had his arm around Harry since he came through the veil.

"This is Teddy…my son." Harry said giving Teddy to Lily to hold. He then explained all about him and Ginny their relationship and break up, eventual rekindling and taking the positions of Teddy's parents under Remus' and Tonks request.

"My son you make the Potter name proud." James said hugging Harry tightly in his arms.

"I want to see Petunia Harry. Can you take me to her?" Lily asked her son who agreed and the two disapparated to Privet Drive. "She still lives here?" Lily asked smiling at her son.

The two knocked at expected the result; Petunia had fainted and they took her inside helped her get her bearings and she spoke. "Lily! Is it really you?" "Yes Tuni it's me." Lily said hugging her sister the two reconciled after Lily tore into her about Harry's treatment in his youth but forgave her and kissed her goodbye.

"Well Harry we will stay with Padfoot until we buy a house somewhere near Hogsmeade so we can see you when we want." James said kissing his son goodnight it was Harry's biggest dream realized; his parents were alive.

**A/N: I know that it seems counterproductive returning all his loved ones back but I thought even Harry needed his family please review telling me your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The new Prongs.

Harry's parents and godfather had given him a new cheery attitude that everyone loved. He had introduced the pair to Ron and Hermione who they loved as they protected Harry and instantly embraced them as their own family.

"So Harry there is a matter I wish to discuss with you." James said holding Teddy in his arms then seating him in his high chair. "Sure dad."

"Have you and Ginny you know…" he began looking awkwardly at his son.

"What, oh…yes." Harry said softly being embarrassed as well.

"Ah, Harry my son we are the same man, unable to resist redheads." James said laughing. "But that's not it Harr, have you thought of becoming an Animagus?" He asked looking at his son.

"Like you and Sirius are? And why did you call me Harr?" He asked looking confused.

"It was you're old nickname, I used it when I had you to myself." He explained to him. "Although I would have liked to use it more, I think of all your mother and I missed in your youth Harry; your first day in school, first crush, you winning the Tri-wizard tournament and all the brave things you accomplished in your life." He said holding his son close.

"Well I can show you I can buy a Pensieve and show you." He said trying to share all the moments he had.

"I'd like that, your mother would too." James said looking out at Lily with Ginny and Teddy playing with him. "I never thought I'd see the day me and your mother could play with our grandson or talk to our adult son about things." James said crying in happiness at the moment.

Harry had purchased a Pensieve in a specialty shop and returned placing important memories of his in it for his parents to see he looked at them as well he could see himself do the amazing things him and his friends done over the years.

"Where are your parents?" Hermione asked smiling at Harry who always smiled at the word parents.

"Right now I'm guessing watching me produce a Patronus or my name coming out of the Goblet of Fire." Harry said explaining the Pensieve he bought and all of his memories that he had.

"Smart idea Harry, now at least they can see your life." Hermione said.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" James screamed at him. "You my son are the best damn seeker I ever saw!"

"We just watched your match against Slytherin in your second year." Lily said chuckling at her husband and son. "Your teacher was an idiot by the way."

"Lockhart, yes he was." Hermione said laughing at her old crush on the man.

"Well I'm starved so, how about lunch? My treat." James said pointing to a few brooms he purchased the previous day.

"No thanks Mr Potter, I don't like flying." Hermione said looking nervously at the brooms.

"Nor do I dear, let's Floo to the Three Broomsticks." Lily said grabbing a sack of powder from the fireplace.

The Potter's, Ginny, Ron and Hermione Floo'd to the Three Broomsticks and were greeted by Rosmerta's hugs and tears of happiness at the return of James and Lily. "Well let's eat." James said ordering all his and Harry's favourite dishes and a few of Lily's. "I never thought I'd ever say this but I'm full." Ron said slouching down in his chair. "Miracles are happening a lot these days." Hermione said laughing.

The group then went to Hogwarts to see Harry's office and classroom which he decorated with illustrations of witches and wizards preforming spells and charms. "Harry I love the designs." Lily said exploring the room. "Thanks Mum."

"Ah Mr Potter and Mrs Potter welcome back." A voice said it was McGonagall and she was smiling.

"Hello Minerva, how have you been keeping?" Lily asked hugging her old friend.

"I am well Lily thanks for asking." McGonagall said hugging her back. "Now down to business, Harry you're hired as D.A.D.A teacher has several benefits: you can leave Hogwarts for a few hours a day whenever you want, you have full access to the castle and finally you have the right to bring any pet you want. And you also know Professor Dumbledore is Headmaster once more." McGonagall said holding a list of perks and his pay rates and key to the staff room.

The group returned to the Potter house Harry had inherited when certain things came up.

"We got a letter from Gringotts saying that since we are now alive again, we own the vaults Harry." James said looking sad at the news.

"That's great!" Harry said.

"Well your mother and I decided to place five million Galleons in your fault so you and Ginny can relax at all times."

"Mr Potter, you didn't have to do that." Ginny said hugging him tightly.

"Nonsense Ginny, we want you and Harr to be happy." He said kissing her head. "Now another thing is we technically own this house, my parent's manor and a small London flat my cousin Benny left me years ago. We have decided that you can keep this home as a make up for eighteen years of birthdays and the flat is for Ron and Hermione for years of helping you."

"Than-thank you very much Mr Potter and Mrs Potter, we'll take great of it." Hermione said hugging them Ron hugged them after her. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart." He said.

"Know Harr about the Animagus thing. Have you thought about it?" James asked him.

"I want to learn it Dad." He said looking determined.

It turned out Harry was a natural at it taking only three weeks to master it and becoming a fully grown Stag like his father earning fathers old nickname 'Prongs'. "Well done my son, it took you a tenth of the time it took me, Padfoot and Wormtail to master it. You really are a natural at things." James said rubbing a stag with black rings around its eyes. "Well now change back." Harry had begun to change back the hind legs of the stag becoming human as he reared and the torso arms and head changed back as well. "Well done. Now let's eat Ginny and your mother cooked us a feast."

The months of May and June had flown by and Harry had bonded with his father and spent every moment he could with his mother but never neglected Teddy or Ginny.

"Ginny, can we talk in private girl to girl?" Lily asked Ginny looking at her with confusion. "Of course, boys excuse us." The two women went into the nursery with Teddy.

"I want to plan a surprise party for Harry but…I don't know what he likes Ginny." Lily said in a voice of sorrow.

"I can help you Mrs Potter, he likes Treacle tart and loves roast beef and mashed potatoes." Ginny said holding Lily and comforting her, she knew that the woman was upset that she didn't know her son's favourite meal.

"You're an angel Ginny, I'm glad Harry found you. The two of you are perfect together and Teddy is gorgeous, he looks a lot like Remus and for some reason a lot like Harry did at that age, must be the metamorphic abilities doing it." Lily said holding her grandson in her arms kissing him.

"Well I am glad you and Mr Potter are back, I've never seen Harry so happy I mean he was always happy but now…it's like he has just woken up from a long sleep." Ginny said thinking of all Harry's suffering over the years.

"I understand what you mean, Harry had a terrible life with my sister but I'm glad he met Ron and Hermione they loved him when I couldn't and for that I am truly grateful." She said tears in her eyes.

"Well he has the two of you back and you will give him the greatest gift of all; being at the wedding."

**Authors Note: I hope many of you like the parents return storyline it will tie in with all the rest I'm doing and will be quintessential in the later chapters. Feedback welcome and I love you guys; you give me the reasons to write.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Recéde Lupus

The surprise party for Harry was quickly coming together; the cake was being baked in the family bakery Lily and Molly now ran together, Hermione had invited all the DA members and school staff minus Filch of course, Ron was going to distract Harry by bringing him for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron, James was decorating the Manor for the event hiring several House elves from Hermione's newly set up company which gave them job contracts and rights.

Andromeda had died from Dragon Pox the previous week and her funeral was presided over by Augusta Longbottom her oldest friend and was a saddening event but also cut the last tie Teddy had to his biological parents which sealed him as a Potter until such time he didn't consider them his parents.

"Well I'm sorry to say that the last real family member I had has died." Sirius said raising a glass to his cousin's memory.

"I don't get it Sirius, YOU are Teddy's relative but yet it says that he has none left." Harry said not understanding the situation.

"Well although my mother did disown me, she never actually preformed the ritual so in the Ministry's eyes Andromeda and I are not in the same family which gives you and Ginny full guardianship over Teddy, Harry I want you to relax about it I believe it is a good thing that Dora and Moony chose you and Ginny." He said placing his hand on his godson's shoulder.

"I understand that but, isn't Teddy still technically a Black?" He asked looking just as confused.

"No he isn't, he was a Tonks and a Lupin and since both families are now voided of magical blood YOU are his family he is by all extents and purposes a Potter now." Sirius said sipping his goblet of wine.

"Oh so I guess he really is my son." Harry said smiling at the thought that his son was now fully his.

"He is. And I don't want you to feel bad about enjoying that, in fact remember this Harry; they chose you for it." Sirius said leaving to join James and Lily, the three of them were catching up as Sirius had being busy rebuilding the Shrieking Shack into a lovely house.

The next few days the final parts of the party were finalized and the job was done all that was left for the actual day.

Lily and James were staying with Harry and Ginny at their request and were in the kitchen talking about their now grown up son.

"He has grown up so much and he is really talented." Lily said looking at her husband.

"Well I must say it is his bravery I admire I mean he took down Voldemort, he won the Tri-wizard cup, he could produce a Patronus at age thirteen and let's not forget he somehow managed to love even though the Dursley's never showed him any." James said drinking a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Petunia was awful to him but they made their peace and now are trying James and that matters."

"I know my love but I thought that surely Dumbledore would have honoured our appointment of Sirius as the guardian."

"If Albus had then what would have happened? Harry wouldn't have being given the protection of our sacrifice James and he needed it."

"You're sacrifice my love I failed by leaving my wand away from me." He said looking down.

"No you didn't fail James, you shouted a warning for Merlin's sake if you didn't then all of us would be dead." She said holding his hand in hers and rubbing it softly

"I know but it's just this house being back here gives me the creeps Lil."

"Me too Prongs but at least now we have Harry and were all safe."

The two went upstairs on their way to bed looked in on Harry and Ginny; they were sleeping soundly Harry had Ginny's head resting on his chest and all his scars were visible to his parents.

"He has been through too much pain for someone his age."

"I know we saw him get these scars in the Pensieve Lily but I think if he had a choice he wouldn't get rid of any of them."

"You're right Prongs it's just that I wish I could have been with him for years."

"Let's check on Teddy for them Lily."

They entered Teddy's nursery and saw the child sitting up crying his face red and hot to the touch.

"He has a terrible fever go wake the kids now!" Lily said to James he ran to the kid's room and woke them.

"HARRY, GINNY little Teddy has a high fever he needs help!"

"Dad it's a full moon, Teddy has small amounts of Lycanthropic genes in him he gets like this on a full moon we forgot to do the spell." He rose from his bed and entered the room.

"It's ok little guy, Recéde Lupus!" Harry said pointing his wand at Teddy who instantly became quiet and relaxed.

"What spell was that Harr?" James asked his son looking astounded.

"Recéde Lupus, I invented it last year when we found out about Teddy's little problems at full moons, he only cries and gets a fever he has only little amounts of Lycanthrope DNA in his body so all he gets are little pains like that." Harry explained holding Teddy in his arms rocking him gently.

"Love you dada!" Teddy kept saying obviously happy Harry was with him.

"Ingenious, what effect can it have on a full werewolf Harry?" Lily asked him taking Teddy and continuing the rocking motions.

"No ideas at all, the only ones I've tested it on are Bill Weasley and Teddy." Harry told them.

"Bill is a werewolf?" James asked.

"No, he was scarred on a regular night but he got a small infection just the taste for rare meats and the same pain as Teddy." Harry said to them.

"Ah so it helps him as well I see, Harry you are an amazing wizard for your age." James said patting Harry on the back.

"It was so Teddy wouldn't suffer but I must have forgotten tonight, strange it's usually the first thing I do." Harry said kissing Teddy and going back to bed.

"He is really good I mean he created a spell so Teddy wouldn't be in pain. James we have a great son." Lily said putting a sleeping Teddy in his cot and going to bed with James.

The next morning Teddy was his usual happy baby self they all loved. "Is it alright though Harr?"

"He's fine Dad I've done that spell every full moon and he's always relaxed." Harry said holding Teddy in his arms making his antlers appear for fun.

"Merlin's Beard, Harry can you change certain parts?" James asked looking amazed yet again.

"Yeah, why can't you?" He asked looking confused.

"No it's the hardest part, not even McGonagall has mastered it." James said smiling. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; you are an amazing wizard."

"HARRY! I have great news!" Ginny said running into the kitchen.

"What is it my love?" He asked.

"Charlie's moving back to England!"

"Why? I thought he loved it in Romania."

"He did but apparently Greyback's crew are in Romania looking for revenge."

"SHIT!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Lily said looking cross

"Sorry Mom it's just their all werewolves and not nice ones like Remus was."

"I see."

Charlie returned using Floo powder and arrived in the Potter house where they all greeted him and explained the miracle of the veil.

"Merlin so Fred is alive? That's great and I'm happy to be home I missed it all. And little Teddy has really grown and this little Victorie hello." He said holding his niece and nephew in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: this chapter is mostly dialogue.**

Chapter Twelve: Harry's birthday

It was Harry's birthday and all the Weasley brothers had took Harry to the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks to celebrate.

"Here's to Harry; he might not be the most beautiful or the smartest or even the most tactful of people but he helped bring my sorry ass back so we love him anyway." Fred said raising a glass of Firewhiskey to Harry.

"Thanks mate." Harry said.

The plan was in place they would go apparate to Potter Manor by tricking him into going.

"Harry I know it's your birthday but…" Charlie began trying to bait Harry.

"What Charlie?"

"…well you know how Greyback is still in hiding?"

"Yeah, what about it, do you know something?"

"Just a rumour that he's hiding in his family's old house, we know where and Bill wants revenge so…"

"I'm in!"

The group Disapparated into the grounds of Potter manor which James bewitched to look like a rundown wrecked cottage in a small field. Mould and grime covered the cottage and the smell of dead animals was fresh in the ear.

"Follow us Harry and don't get your wand out." Bill said looking fierce. The group ran towards a single light and heard.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The group shouted and began singing loudly.

"Happy birthday son, I'm glad I'm here to see it" James said hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Dad." Harry said returning the huge hug.

"My darling, allow us to present your present; Potter manor refurbished and completely yours." Lily said revealing the true manor and all the party guests.

"You're giving me the Manor but what about you two, where will you live?" Harry asked looking worried.

"Well we always loved the cottage in Godric's Hollow so we thought we'd switch, you and Ginny will need a big house for all your kids after all." James said smiling at his son's reaction to the family manor.

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad!" Harry said squeezing them tightly.

The party was a huge event with all Harry's teacher's friends and neighbours attending the huge open garden party, house elves were bringing around plates of sandwiches, cakes and finger foods and pouring glasses of Butterbeer, Mead and Firewhiskey the latter now being Harry's favourite drink. He was shocked to see so many people in one garden even though the garden was the size of a small park and had many beautiful animals and trees in it.

Harry's presents were opened with a lot of help luckily his parents had used a spell that opened them; he received different bottles of whiskey, Firewhiskey, brandy and mead from the teachers, Hermione and Ron had given a special one of a kind D.A.D.A book they found in Australia, Ginny gave him a photo album of him and Teddy over the year they first became parents, the Weasley brothers all chipped in and bought a magical car convertor for Harry's car which was buying the next day, Molly and Arthur presented him with his favourite treats and even Neville gave me a lovely charmed book that could help him remember students names.

The party was a full dancing and drinking event with Harry asking Ginny to dance to every song and enjoying his parents company everyone except Neville seemed happy, he was distant sitting by himself at a table drinking Firewhiskey.

"Neville, are you alright?" Lily asked him looking concerned.

"Fine Mrs Potter just…missing my own parents is all." Neville said explaining his parent's fate to Lily who was unaware of it.

"Harry might be able to help. He created a spell for Teddy that…" She said cutting off the end.

"Mrs Potter it's alright I know about Teddy and the spell." He said chuckling.

"Neville, Happy Birthday." Harry said handing him a package containing a Herbology book of rare plants in easy to find places.

"Cheers mate but, how do you know when my birthday is?" He asked looking confused. Harry explained the prophecy and told him the reasons that he wasn't targeted by Riddle.

"Merlin, I never knew that. Harry, can you design a healing spell for my parents?"

"I can try, I have a month before the wedding I will try my hardest mate."

Harry began walking towards Ginny when Bill called him over. "Harry, come here a minute mate."

"What's up Bill?"

"We need to talk all of us." He said pointing to all his brothers. "Tomorrow evening, after we all recover." He said laughing.

"Ok then, is that all?"

"Yeah mate and Happy Birthday."

He went and danced with Ginny for a few songs when he saw Albus Dumbledore arrive and went over to greet him.

"Harry, have you been keeping well?"

"Great Headmaster and how are you?"

"Fine Harry Aberforth, Ariana and I are well and rekindling our family."

"I am happy to hear that sir."

"I hear you are a father now Harry."

"Yes sir."

"Minerva and Kingsley explained it all Harry, and I am so proud of you for showing such love."

"Thank you sir, shall we sit down?"

"Yes there is a matter I'd like to discuss.

"Of course sir, what is it?"

"Harry, call me Albus. Now down to the important part. I want you to carry the Elder Wand as your own, keep the Holly one close but take this one. As I understand it you hold all the Hallows now."

"Albus…that wand is dangerous."

"Not in your hands it isn't."

Harry took the wand and re-joined the party holding Teddy who now was up and restless so he took him to the dance floor with Ginny and began rocking him to the music with Ginny's help the young baby went swiftly back to sleep and Harry brought him to his new bedroom already decorated and cast a silencing charm so he could sleep soundly. Harry then went and enjoyed the rest of his birthday which ended after dawn.

The next day he and Ginny awoke in their new bedroom in a room the size of the old dorm Harry shared with his friends. "Good morning, my love." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"I'm too hung-over to kiss." She grumbled holding her head steady.

"I'll make breakfast then." Harry chuckled as he went to the kitchen and saw two plates of food appear. "What the…?"

"Are you Master Harry?" A small elf asked.

"Yes I am Harry but I'm not sure about the master part."

"Ah sir you see your parents employed ten of us to look after Masters Harry and Teddy and Mistress Ginny. I am Benny the main elf sir." He said bowing to Harry.

"Thank you Benny." Harry said taking the plates of food to the bedroom.

"That was fast."

"Benny done it for us, I just got the plates."

"Who's Benny?"

Harry explained that his parents hired house elves off Hermione to work for Harry and Ginny and eventually Teddy, the two then ate the food; sausages, bacon and eggs.

**Author's note: I know I've posted a few chapters tonight because I am sick and want to write slowly now and recover and should I heal the Longbottom's for Neville?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: The Accident and Pain.

"Harry, don't my brothers want to see you today?" Ginny asked eating the Breakfast Benny prepared them.

"Yeah I don't know where though." Harry said putting his plate on the dresser beside his bed.

An owl arrived with a letter addressed for Harry.

_Dear Harry_

_Come to the Burrow at 7pm with Ginny and Teddy_

_Bill._

"Guess we know when to go." Harry said looking at the letter.

The two of them took a tour of their house looking at the indoor duelling arena, the Quidditch field outside, the twin libraries and the best part the bathroom the tub like the prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts. They ate dinner made by Lox the chef elf and dessert by Kos the baker elf then disapparated to the Burrow where Harry was surprised to see his parent's there looking worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking worried.

"You are." Bill said wearing his old curse-breaker outfit.

"What?"

"You Harry James Potter have broken a bond made by the Weasley brothers to Ginny." He said.

"What bond? I don't remember making a bond." Ginny said looking annoyed.

"We made it before my wedding we had to wait for Ron to come-of-age. One night when you fell asleep on the sofa we created the bond. It was broken after Fred's death. We made it so you couldn't move into a house before marriage without our permission." Bill said looking at Harry.

"What about the one George and Ron made me do last year?"

"When Fred returned from the afterlife it was broken and the old one reinstated itself."

"So what happens now?" Harry asked looking worried as if he was on trial.

"You get two choices: leave Ginny's life forever or duel all of her brothers at once." Arthur said grimly and annoyed looking at Bill with hateful expressions.

"Dad's annoyed, he likes you Harry, we all do but she's our only sister so we are sworn to protect her Harry."

"Well I guess it's a duel against you six." Harry said taking the Elder Wand from his holder and making a bowing gesture which meant he accepted.

"Excellent! Now the rules are clear; when someone loses their wand they that person is eliminated." Bill said creating a raised field in the garden.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled knocking Percy out immediately.

"Obscuro, now it's a duel." Bill said laughing as Harry lost his sight.

"That was a cheap trick, Protego!" Harry shouted creating a barrier around him blocking all spells.

"Impressive shield spell Harry." Charlie said waving his wand and destroying the protective sphere.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted and all were surprised by what happened; the spell missed Harry instead hitting Teddy in the chest.

"NO!" Harry shouted running to the fireplace with Teddy in hand. "St. Mungo's!" and disappeared into the fire. Then he arrived at the hospital desk with a limp Teddy in his arms.

"HELP ME! MY SON WAS HIT BY A STUNNING SPELL!" Harry shouted and a Healer he recognised as Parvati Patel his old school mate.

"Harry! Oh Merlin bring him in here." She said pointing to a bed.

An hour later all the Weasley's and Potter's came in looking at Harry.

"He's going to need a lot of treatment…the spell hit his heart…he's only alive because I rushed over here. He's not responding to treatments. He's just in there with his eyes closed." Harry said not blinking looking like he was dead inside all the happiness he had over the last few months had washed away.

"Harry…I'm sorry." Ron said trying to touch Harry's shoulder when a great pain came upon his face; Harry had given him a right hook to the jaw.

"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY. MY SON IS IN THERE CLINGING FOR HIS LIFE AND YOU'RE SORRY! HE COULD DIE RON, MY SON COULD DIE RON. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Harry shouted looking at his friend.

"Harry..." Ginny said crying into his chest, he took her tightly into him and kissed her head looking worried.

"YOU, this is your fucking fault, you and that fucking bond!" He said looking at Bill.

"Harry!" Lily said looking at him.

"He's right if I hadn't been so stupid I was annoyed at you Harry, I mean you have been living together for over a year and I-I just wanted to make sure you loved her. All I wanted to do was protect her." Bill said crying and sitting down not looking up.

"Bill…I'm sorry I understand all you wanted to do was protect her. I would have done the same." Harry said looking at his friend and soon to be brother in law crying.

"I'm sorry Harry I know if it had been Victorie I would have killed someone, I would have killed them all for starting it." He said hugging Harry tightly.

Harry remained in St. Mungo's for two days never leaving Teddy's side the infant still wasn't responding to his treatments he just lay there unable to move looking like a sleeping baby. Harry would not even eat because he wanted to be there in case anything changed and it wasn't long before Lily made him go home to sleep. "Son you're of no use to him like this go and rest then comeback." He consented and left using the Floo to go to the Burrow where Ginny was staying with her parents.

"Harry dear, any news?" Molly asked looking worse than Harry.

He shook his head and went to the room he and Ginny shared when they lived there and saw her crying. "Harry is there any news about him yet?"

"No he's still the same, they can't get him awake." Harry said breaking down crying himself and hugging Ginny.

"He will be alright though, won't he? I mean he'll live, won't he?"

Harry just looked at her and lay down his eyes full of tears. The next day he went down and ate then Floo'd directly back to St. Mungo's.

"Any changes in him at all?" Harry asked Parvati.

"No Harry I'm sorry he's still not responding to treatments." She said holding Harry's arm.

"How come you became a healer? Didn't you want to be a seer?" Harry asked his old friend.

"After the battle I thought about helping people and Madam Pomfrey got me this job and training."

"Makes sense, I just want to teach kids now because if we teach them right then we won't have another Riddle."

"You'll be a great teacher Harry."

"If Teddy wakes up that is."

"What do you mean?"

"If he isn't awake and healed by August 18th I'm not going."

"Harry…"

The rest of the day Harry just sat there with Teddy holding him in his hands, his hair was the natural black he was born with and Harry guessed his eyes were his ordinary colour as Teddy's metamorphic abilities always made it difficult to know. Lily and James were checking in every hour and Ron kept sending letters of apology to Harry which he ripped up.

"He didn't mean to do it Harry." Lily said rubbing her son's head.

"Teddy still isn't responding Mom, so I don't care if Ron is sorry. Right now my son takes priority to everything else. I promised Moony and Tonks I'd take care of him." Harry said his voice breaking he was upset about it all.

"My love when you were thirteen months old Padfoot let you fall when you were having a horsey ride on him in his Animagus form and for a week he and your dad didn't talk and it made your recovery harder because the love wasn't there."

"MUM, THAT'S IT!" Harry said sprinting to the fireplace. "I'll return in an hour watch him please, the Burrow!"

"Harry is Teddy alright?" Ginny asked looking worried.

"He will be, are all your brothers here?"

"Yeah, why, you're not going to duel them again are you?"

"No I just need them to meet me outside."

All the Weasley brothers met outside. "Harry, this isn't revenge is it?" Bill asked.

"No. I need you to seal me and Ginny's bond I think it's what Teddy needs to heal."

"Alright then mate." Bill said gesturing them all to take their wands out.

"Do you Harry Potter swear to protect our sister?" Bill asked.

"Yes."

"Do you Harry Potter promise to love her forever?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."

"Do you Harry Potter agree to uphold all your promises you make today?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"Do you Harry Potter love our sister?" Fred asked.

"Yes."

"Do you Harry Potter respect our sister?" George asked.

"Yes."

"Do you Harry Potter forever take the responsibility of keeping our sister out of harm's way?" Ron asked.

"Yes." And after that, six lights entered Harry's body and a feeling of loving warmth fell over him.

"Ginny let's go I know what to do." He said taking her by the hand. "St. Mungo's"

He and Ginny went into Teddy's room and Harry motioned her to kiss his cheek with him. And as soon as they did Teddy's hair turned straight turquoise and his eyes opened.

"Merlin's beard Harry, how did you do that?" Parvati asked him looking amazed.

"I just kissed him on the cheek." He said innocently as for the first time in days he smiled.

"Dada, love you." Teddy said hugging Harry tightly.

**A/N: Did you enjoy the chapter? I'm still working on the Longbottom's healing spell story line and will make it a few chapters in length.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Healing

It had been two weeks since Teddy's accident and he was still in St. Mungo's, Ginny had not wanted to celebrate her birthday because of the fact her son wasn't there, Harry had told Dumbledore that he would begin teaching soon if Teddy improved and was still working on a spell to heal the Longbottom's which was difficult as the severity of the torture curse used was tripled in power.

"Sanare cruciatae anima, it still won't work." Harry said looking defeated all his spells weren't working on the Longbottom's.

"We'll try again next week Mr Potter." A chubby healer said to him.

He went down meeting Neville half way down the hallway. "Any luck yet Harry?" He asked hopefully.

"Not yet the curse was done triple the power since it was a few people." He said looking at his friend's vacant expression. "But I'm not giving up at all Neville."

"Thanks mate. How's Teddy doing?"

"Still recovering, since it the spell hit his little heart he took the brunt of the power."

"Oh the poor baby, give my love to Ginny and Teddy."

Harry went down to Teddy's room where although he was awake now Teddy still had a lot of healing to do, his metamorphic abilities hadn't returned yet so his eyes were there natural blue self and his hair still black showing his natural self.

"Hey buddy, you feeling alright?" Harry asked as Teddy was still in a lot of pain.

"Dada!" was all Teddy could say, he was weakened and always tired.

Harry would stay all day with Teddy reading him The Tales of Beedle the Bard and doing the voices so Teddy would be entertained by it, then he would feed his son whatever the healers brought up and would make sure all his potions were taken and spells administered.

Parvati was still the healer for him so they would try and soothe Teddy with stories of their time in Hogwarts which Parvati told Teddy was when she met his brave daddy. He and Parvati were still friends even though their abysmal date for the Yule Ball in their fourth year which was Teddy's favourite story that Ginny and Parvati told him.

"So I talked to the other healers and we think that Teddy may be alright by August 10th." Parvati said remembering Harry's words of not teaching if his son was still in the hospital.

"I doubt it Parvati. He's still very weak, I spoke to Dumbledore and he agreed to give me leave as long as I go to the starting feast."

"Harry…I think that as long as you're here with Teddy he can't fully heal. Don't get me wrong you are helping but he needs to also see you aren't wasting all your life into his healing."

"You mean I'm being overbearing?"

"Only a small bit look here's an idea; we set up a personal Floo from your Hogwarts office to Potter Manor and to this room that way you can pop in between classes and all." Parvati said trying to help her old friend with his problems.

"It's a good idea Parvati. How's Padma these days?"

"Good she's taking over the sweet trolley on the train and working in the Three Broomsticks."

"HAHA Padma's saying 'anything from the trolley my dear?' priceless."

"Yeah that's actually something I never thought of." Parvati said laughing at the thought of her sister moving along the train.

"Well I got to get going my mom is coming over next then I think its Hermione."

"See ya Harry."

"Bye Teddy, be good for auntie Parvati."

"Bye Dada."

Harry Floo'd to the manor where Ron was waiting nervously in the parlour holding his head in his hands. "Harry. How's Teddy doing mate?"

"He's still weak but he's recovering." He said looking at Ron he had not spoken to him since the accident.

"Harry…my wand was jinxed." Ron said holding an Ollivander's case containing a new wand.

"When did you get that Ron?" Harry asked looking at it.

"Before the duel that day exactly come to think of it."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah here."

"Ostende te it's working now, can you see it."

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron asked looking at a dark aura around the wand.

"It looks like someone cursed it." He said examining the wand. "I'm going to Garrick with it."

"I'm coming too." Ron said getting ready to apparate.

The two disapparated to Ollivander's and entered being greeted instantly by Garrick Ollivander himself.

"Mr Potter finally ready to buy a new wand I see."

"No Garrick. This is personal someone sent Ron a wand that was cursed to hit my son with a stunning spell."

"Ah I know this wand; 11¾ inches, Oak and a unicorn hair core. This is the wand of Rabastan Lestrange. He forced me to make it when I was a prisoner of Riddle's."

"It nearly killed my son Garrick. What spell could do that to a wand?"

"Only one I can think of; Virgamque esse mea."

"That translates to wand be mine, doesn't it?"

"Yes Mr Potter it does…it's an unofficial fourth Unforgivable Curse."

"Hang on everyone knows there are only three Unforgivable Curses; the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse." Ron said looking unconvinced.

"No Mr Weasley the Wand Control Curse is a wandmakers secret."

"I see so only wandmakers can do it." Harry said looking at Garrick. "Do you tell Riddle about it when you were his prisoner?"

"No Mr Potter I did not, it is too dangerous to allow outside wandlore circles would be disastrous."

"Garrick, Are you trained in Occlumency?"

"No Harry I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"Riddle was a Legilimency expert."

"Oh dear he could have gotten the spell that way."

"It's a possibility." Harry said casting a Patronus away and waiting.

"Mr Potter, what did you just do?"

"I sent for a friend to come." Moments later the unmistakable presence of Kingsley was there.

"Harry, what is this about?" He asked looking concerned.

"There was a possible assassination attempt on my son by the Lestrange brothers."

"Any proof of this Harry?"

"This!" He said handing the box containing the cursed wand.

"I don't understand it." He said looking at the seamlessly ordinary wand. Harry then explained the duel and Ron's wands attack on Teddy.

"I was forced to create that wand for Rabastan Lestrange in 1997 when he re escaped Azkaban."

"Ah now I see. Rodolphus Lestrange must have sent it to you Ron." Kingsley said looking more concerned. "What spell are we dealing with anyway?"

"An old wandmakers spell designed to take wands off undeserving or evil wizards and witches. It is supposed to remain a wandlore secret." Ollivander said looking angry.

"I see."

"Well I have one idea." Harry said holding up his new Elder Wand.

"That's the El-elder Wand!" Ollivander said looking mystified.

"The Elder Wand, you mean from that child's legend?"

"It's no legend Kingsley I am its current master."

"Ok. So what's your plan Harry?"

"We use a tracking charm on the wand and arrest the Lestrange brothers and that will be the end of the Death Eaters." Harry said waving his wand at the box and seeing a small pale mist trail leaving the shop. "You and Ron can track them now. Ron is an Auror in training as of now, isn't he Kingsley?"

"Yes he is." Kingsley said smiling as he and Ron disapparated to the trails end.

"Harry…can I examine the Elder Wand?" Ollivander asked looking astonished at it.

"Ok Garrick it's just a 15 inch Thestral hair core made of Elder wood."

"Remarkable!"

Harry then left and disapparated home to Ginny who looked happy as Parvati was there with Teddy.

"Teddy! Is he alright?" Harry asked taking the infant in his hands tightly.

"Yep, he had an anti-healing spell on him."

"I will kill Ron!" Ginny said wand in her hand.

"He didn't do it. His wand was cursed." Harry said explaining the whole situation to them.

"That explains it." Parvati said smiling.

"You're staying for dinner you genius." Harry said lifting her off the ground.

"What? Oh no, I couldn't intrude."

"Nonsense you're family now." Ginny said hugging her tightly.

The four of them sat down to a full dinner made by the elves and enjoyed it all, they laughed at Teddy who was changing his ears now to mimic the elves and enjoyed hearing about Parvati's different patients at St. Mungo's and were then celebrating the end of the Death Eaters as news came that Ron and Kingsley captured the Lestrange brothers.

"Harry we have great news for you." Parvati said looking at him.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said rubbing her stomach.

*BANG!* Harry had collapsed upon hearing the news. "Did he do this with Teddy as well?" Parvati asked looking.

"Well he didn't know until Easter so no." Ginny lied quickly remembering Parvati wasn't in the inner circle yet. After several minutes he came to.

"That's amazing another baby!" He said hugging her and Parvati.

**A/N: I know James is supposed to be born when Teddy is seven but this is my story and I think it's time for a new character. New A/N: Sorry for the not posting, RL had caught up with me. Enjoy and see you next week, maybe if you are lucky, you'll get extra posts this weekend, if I get some reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A three part chapter and shout out to vcbxnzm21 my beta reader and best person in the world.**

Chapter Fifteen: Hogwarts part one

It was August 24th and Harry had to leave in order to set up his Dementor Habitat and other creatures, he was using Lupin's old ideas with some of his own. The Floo had been set up between his office, and Potter manor, the cottage in Godric's Hollow, and the Burrow. He arrived at the old castle in his office with which he instantly filled with family photos and the remainder of his teaching items.

"Professor," Filch said trough gritted teeth. He obviously didn't like Harry's appointment as D.A.D.A teacher.

"How are you Mr. Filch?"

"Fine sir, just enjoying my last week of peace," Filch said forcing himself to be civil.

"Mr. Filch please, I want to apologize if there was ever anything I done to annoy you," Harry said trying to be a good person. He remembered how Lupin was civil to Snape even though they once fought a lot.

"Thank you Professor. I do regret that we had a few falling outs, even though you didn't do it. I thought you hurt Mrs. Norris all those years ago."

"Well I will see you at dinner Mr. Filch."

Harry had decided to set up his Dementor Habitat first; a vile looking room full of ice and despair he knew that the Dementor would need to survive. He then set up a Kappa pond, and a Grindylow tank, and finished with a Boggart in a trunk similar to the one Moody's had during his year as a teacher. He then set up his practical spell room with dummies and fake moving Dementors.

"Harry setting up already I see," Flitwick said entering the room.

"Hello Professor."

"Harry when it's just teachers please call me Filius."

"Sorry Filius, I'm stillnew to this whole thing."

"Not from what I see dear boy," He said examining the fake Dementors. "Remarkable resemblance to the real ones, did they cost much?"

"Ten Sickles each. I got them off a friend though."

"Not a bad price Harry."

"Not bad at all considering they can mimic the feel of real Dementors and the Patronus charm works just the same on them."

"Merlin, Harry you must have some lessons planned."

The two men went to dinner where all the teachers were in a big circular table Harry could see them all; Prince, Vector, McGonagall, Firenze, Sprout, Slughorn, Hooch and even to Harry's amusement Professor Binns the ghost teacher.

"Harry welcome or should we say Professor Potter?" Dumbledore asked joking around.

"Harry is fine headmaster."

"Of course now let's eat." And as he said it the table erupted with food all tailor designed, even Professor Binns was enjoying what looked like a bit of mouldy bread.

"So Harry, what are your lesson plans?" Hooch asked, her yellow hawk-like eyes zeroing in on him**.**

"Practical lesson being fully implemented with students as well as a nice challenge or two between the four houses," He said between bites of his steak and chips.

"Smart idea, I personally hate being stuck in a classroom myself," Vector said after she finished chewing a bite of veal and pasta.

"What creatures will you be using?" Prince asked in a more talkative voice that Harry had ever heard before.

"Grindylows, Kappas, Boggarts and a real domesticated Dementor."

"A domesticated Dementor how amazing Harry m'boy, where ever did you ever find it?" Slughorn asked looking amazed.

"Well a German wizard designed a spell that binds them to a master for a long as needed. I will only be only using it this year. I am offering a Patronus class for all students that want to learn one. It will be like a club."

"Smart idea Harry, Merlin knows the trouble the wild ones are causing now they're out of work." Flitwick said shivering at the thought.

"Yes well unto happier news, Ginny and I found out we are having another child," Harry said smiling.

"Congratulations Harry, quite young to have two children though," Madam Pomfrey said smiling.

"Not really it's becoming normal in the Muggle word for children as young as fifteen to become parents," He explained looking around at the professors seated before him.

"Disgraceful! Never get that in our world with contraceptive spells and potions," Madam Pomfrey said. "Wait…come to think of it Ms Weasley didn't reach her seventh year."

"They teach students the potion and spell in seventh year?" Harry asked looking impressed.

"Yes but don't worry Harry, after this baby I can teach you the spell. The potion is a tad bit more complicated." Madam Pomfrey said giggling.

"Now down to our business, Horace you are remaining the Slytherin Head, Filius you are still head of Ravenclaw, Pomona you wish to remain the Hufflepuff head, and Harry we decided to make you the head of Gryffindor instead of Minerva, who will now share the Headmaster/Headmistress spot with me," Dumbledore said handing the four teachers their assignments folders.

"Me!" Harry exclaimed looking at the assignment folder. He was astonished that he was chosen as the Head of Gryffindor. "Sir surely I am too new to be a head."

"Nonsense Harry, you are the one who defeated Riddle for Merlin's sake. Stop being so humble," McGonagall said looking her usual strict self.

"I suppose so, but Headmaster may I ask you something?"

"Anything Harry you know that."

"Why didn't you take over as Minister for Magic? Everyone would have instantly loved you for the job."

"That thought has crossed my mind, but I love this school too much."

"I understand, but I think the wizarding world needs you right now."

"Dumbledore for Minister, we agree," All the teachers said together, looking straight at the headmaster**.**

"Yes well we will see soon enough. Kingsley did say that he only wanted the job temporally and will soon regain his Auror job," Dumbledore said smiling. "Now let us drink in peace for the small amount we have until next week."

"That's my hope," Harry said laughing.

"He's young. He'll soon learn," Hooch said patting him on the back. "Still got that Firebolt Harry?"

"No it was lost in '97 but I received a new one in '98."

"Merlin's beard Harry! Can you introduce me to these people?" She asked jokingly at him.

"So Harry, when is the wedding?" Dumbledore asked looking interested.

"Umm well, it was supposed to be before next week but with everything going on lately we decided on a winter wedding."

"Ah nothing better I say! Harry, would you consent to having your wedding here in Hogwarts, around Christmas?"

"Of course sir! If you would allow it, of course."

"Well we've already held a funeral but a wedding would be so much more fun," He said smiling over to Harry, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"I'll consent to it on one condition sir; that you marry us."

"Well I'm sure I can join the two of you as one it seems as though there are no students so feel free to return home for the week."

"Thank you Headmaster."

Harry returned to his home and saw something he didn't believe; Ginny was shouting at Teddy.

"GINNY!" Harry shouted upon seeing this. Ginny looked over to where he was standing with a shocked look on her face.

"Harry! Teddy took my wand and made the kitchen table disappear," Ginny complained.

"HAHAHA, our boy can do magic excellent!" Harry exclaimed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Ginny yelled at him.

"Wow!" Harry said studying her face and body.

"WHAT?" Ginny asked exasperated.

"You're sexy when you're angry." He said kissing her neck.

"Not now Harry."

"Look just chill, and reverse the spell. I'll tell Teddy to be careful."

He then went over to the baby who was crying in his chair and brought him into the parlour and rocked him till he was relaxed.

"Ok buddy listen. I know mama's wand looks fun but you can't use one yet, okay?"

"Okay Dada."

"Good boy," He said kissing the top of his son's 's when Ginny walked in the room. She scooped up the little boy into her arms.

"Teddy, Mama's sorry she yelled at you," Ginny said holding him tightly. "Harry, why are you here home anyway?"

"Well I do live here."

"Not what I meant."

"Dumbledore told me that I could relax here for the rest of the week. Oh and he told me that we can have the wedding at Hogwarts."

Ginny looked at her husband and asked, "You want to get married at Hogwarts?"

"Yes I do." Harry replied.

Ginny sighed and then said, "Me too, it's a romantic place."

"So umm…how far along are you?"

"Eight weeks."

"Wow, two months along."

"Yeah I guess were already a fifth of the way there," She said chuckling.

"Hold on a second, weren't you drinking on my birthday?" Harry asked his wife, his face becoming visibly pale.

"Yes, but don't worry. Parvati told me a spell to reverse the damage."

"Lucky we have her, and that there's a spell like that. Have you told her about Teddy yet?"

"Yep and she's agreed to be our private mid-healer."

"That's great!"Harry exclaimed hugging her. Teddy was squished between the two but was enjoying the family hug anyways.

Harry and Ginny told the family later that week. They all fawned over Ginny telling her to relax and not to overwork herself.

Bill went to say something but didn't. Instead he looked at Teddy and Victorie remembering his mistake. He simply kissed Ginny and hugged Harry tightly.

Hermione and Ron were looking at the happy couple and smiling. Harry's parents had nearly suffocated them with kisses and hugs.

The week was filled with baby talk, like which room to make a second nursery and how to handle two kids, which Molly happily agreed to show them how. But the most important topic of all was how Ginny will handle the birth.

After the baby filled week Harry had to set out back to Hogwarts, where the feast was due to start in an hour.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen part two: Hogwarts part two

Harry floo'd back to the old castle and quickly made his way to the Great Hall. He was wearing his finest dress robes and was trying to fix his untidy hair, but to no avail. The old hourglasses were set up again with jewels and the Sorting Hat was on its old stool waiting impatiently for new students.

"Five minutes to spare Professor Potter," Dumbledore said smiling. He gestured to a seat between Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Hooch. Harry quickly took his seat and waited with a small smile on his face. Hundreds of students took their seats at their respective house tables and waited for the feast to start themselves.

Professor Sprout had taken over the duties of taking the first year students to the sorting. She entered the Great Hall with fifty nervous looking children. The children formed single line and waited to be sorted. The Sorting Hat made a small speech instead of bursting into its usual song.

_We are all here finally back here, in the school which taught us all. We have all suffered in the battle. Students were lost for a time and but they returned to their loved ones. We lost the castle for a year but we never lost its ideals. I often speak of the founders with the highest respects_ _but the_ _one house I speak to now is Slytherin; the time has come to get rid of the old ways and to_ _focus on new ones. We are all students,_ _but all of us hold different ideals, no more. All of the_ _houses shouldnow_ _act as one. To the rest of you who fought or tried to in this castles name,_ _I thank you. Now let us sort these new students._

The crowd applauded loudly as the hat finished his Slytherin students went and apologized to students in other houses. Harry saw Draco Malfoy apologize to Professor Dumbledore and then take his seat.

The sorting took a half-hour and by the end many of the students were happy with where they were. Twelve students went to Gryffindor and Slytherin a piece, Ravenclaw received fifteen students and eleven students went to Hufflepuff. Dumbledore then stood to make his address and before he could even get a single word out, there was a roar of applause and cheering.

"Thank you, thank you. Yes all the deaths have been reversed but now let us discuss the school rules before we are all stuffed by the feast. We have three new teachers this year, first Professor Simon Keegan who will be teaching Muggle Studies." A small applause broke out.

"Second Professor Ariana Dumbledore who will be taking over History of Magic as Professor Binns has decided to retire." Another small applause was done.

"And finally our new and hopefully permanent, Defence against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Harry Potter." A huge applause broke out and any of the confused first years were told the story by older students.

"And now one new rule in this school, anyone who uses the terms mudblood or blood-traitor against any student will cost their house one hundred points," Dumbledore said looking his usual self. "Now on to the final thing before our feast, the Ministry of Magic has offered me the position of Minister of Magic. Well I have accepted and will commence after this year.I now have one final thing to say this to all of you; treat each other equally and remember muggle-born, half-blood, pure-blood it doesn't only thing that matters is friendship and love," He said extending his arms to them all.

"Now let us eat," he said waving his hands and making a feast appear before their eyes.

Harry noticed how all tables were now enjoying themselves and joined in eating a lovely roast duck with mashed potatoes and then enjoyed several pieces of treacle tart which astonished Madam asked how he used to fly like he did with an appetite like that.

After the feast Harry returned to his office where Ginny had sent him a note which was attached to Ignotus.

_Harry,_

_Ron and Hermione had a falling out. He's after returning home to Mum at the Burrow._

_I thought I'd tell you because I asked Hermione to stay over at the house. _

_Please get in touch when you get this._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

"Bollocks! Ron's being a prat again," Harry said as he grabbed the nearest paper and a then took out some ink and wrote.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I will talk to Ron as soon as_ _I'm finished writing this._ _I will Floo to your mothers and bring him to Hogwarts so that we can talk in private for a bit_ _and straighten this mess out._

_I'm missing you and Teddy already._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"Ignotus please bring this to Ginny my friend," Harry said tying the note on the owl's leg. Ignotus nipped him affectionately and then left at once to Potter manor.

Harry then used the Floo and went to the Burrow. Harry saw that Ron was sitting in an armchair slumped over. "Harry dear, what are you doing here?" Molly asked coming over to give him a hug.

"Ron and Hermione had a falling out and I decided to talk to Ron. We're going to my office in Hogwarts to talk," Harry explained. Ron who had heard everything went to the fireplace and Floo'd to Harry's office. Harry watched him then turned to Molly and said, "I'd better go Molly bye." He quickly disappeared in the fireplace and was going back to his office.

"Alright Ron, what happened?" He asked pouring two glasses of Firewhiskey and handing one to Ron.

"It's nothing couples stuff mate," Ron said downing the glass and placing it on nearby table.

"Like what Ron? Come on it's me you're talking too."

"Okay you're right. Well we had a fight about our relationship wants us to get married. And as soon as we can at that."

"I see," Harry said pouring another two Firewhiskeys.

"Look mate I love Hermione and everything and you know that, but I'm not ready for marriage," Ron said refusing the drink Harry had offered him.

"Ron…I think you're not afraid of 's something else isn't it?" Harry asked putting the Firewhiskey back in the bottle and taking out two pumpkin juices.

"What if she leaves me for someone better?" Ron asked looking down at the floor with tears in his eyes. He tried to hide the fact that he was crying from Harry by refusing to look at him.

"Bollocks! Ron every day after you left during the hunt for the Horcruxes she cried because she wanted you for a time I thought she was going to leave to find you, but she didn't because she made a promise to stay. But it killed her mate. It really did," Harry said sitting beside his friend smiling and reassuring him.

"Thanks mate," Ron said wiping away his tears and looking at his friend. "So, how did the students react?"

"Well I think I'm going to have an eventful first day tomorrow," Harry said with a slight laugh in his voice. Ron laughed along. He offered Ron the Floo and said, "She's at the manor." Ron gave him a nod and the powder. He left, leaving Harry to go to bed and wake up in the morning for his first class which was sixth years.

Harry woke up the next morning and quickly got went to breakfast and then went to his classroom, where he knew that all the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students were waiting for him. He decided to give them an entrance and morphed into his Animagus went into his classroom and he went straight to his morphed back to his human form and a thunderous applause erupted.

"Welcome to sixth year D.A.D.A class. Since you are all here you received at least exceeds expectation on your O.W.L.'s, so I welcome you. Now who can tell me the spell used to deflect a Dementor?" He asked. A nervous looking Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. "Yes Ms.?"

"Lovegood sir, Alexandra Lovegood," she answered.

"Are you related to Luna Lovegood by any chance?"

"Yes sir, she's my cousin. And the answer is the Patronus Charm," she said. The girl looked nothing like had brown hair and green eyes that looked attentive and caring.

"Very good Ms. Lovegood, five points to Ravenclaw. Now who can tell me the effects of a Dementor?"

A very large Gryffindor boy raised his hand.

"Yes Mr.?"

"Bagshot sir, Michael Bagshot and yes I am related to Bathilda Bagshot sir."

"Okay Mr. Bagshot, please explain the effects."

"Well sir, Dementors live off of good suck them using their leech like mouth and make you relive bad can also remove one's soul leaving them an empty shell. They're also able to create an icy environment around them," The boy said looking straight at Harry.

"I'm impressed, ten points to Gryffindor for that amazing description Michael," Harry said smiling at the young man. "Now this term we will be studying Dementors and how to repel them."

The rest of the class was sent explaining the counter effects and Patronus charm. And Harry even demonstrated his own against a fake also offered points to anyone who could produce even a wisp of Patronus one could produce anythinghe stillgave a point to everyone who tried.

The rest of his classes studied things depending on the first and second year students learned basic spells that could protect them against dark spells. The third and fourth years worked on advanced spells and deflections. The fifth and sixth years learned about Dementors and other dark creatures, as well as defences against the seventh year students were allowed to learn how to deflect the Unforgivable Curses and learn to identify those under the Imperius Curse.

He received another note from Ginny later that night.

_My love,_

_They worked it out Ron proposed they went for the ring today!_

_I hope that your classes are going well._

_With love,_

_Ginny_

**A/N: the third part will be a kind of shock. And will be posted on Tuesday instead of Wednesday.**

**P.S: My schedule is by Irish time so it may be Sunday or Tuesday already but its Monday here.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Fifteen Part Three: Hogwarts Part Three

It quickly changed from September to October and Harry was busy with his classes mostly his fifth and Sixth years, which could now produce a shield Patronus and deflect the Dummy Dementors with ease while his Seventh years were now able to quickly shake the Imperius Curse and were studying the effects of the Cruciatus Curse now, his first and second years mastered their basics and moved to a slightly more advanced stage and his third and fourth years had already passed through their entire lesson plan for the year.

"Harry I must applaud you m'boy my third years can do magic I couldn't do at that age." Slughorn said bowing jokingly at Harry.

"I agree Harry. I have never seen a Ravenclaw work so hard as in your classroom." Flitwick said sitting on a chair in Harry's office.

"I'm amazed Harry. I truly am." Sprout said sipping a Butterbeer.

"Thank you the three of you but it's the students will and strength that makes them smart." Harry said going red.

"Nonsense Harry I have never seen so many first years practising their shield charms." Slughorn said looking at his former pupil with a look of happiness.

"Umm…Sir Professor Dumbledore requests you to see him in his office the password is 'Treacle tart' for some reason." A nervous first year said to Harry.

"Thank you Stan." Harry said leaving his office and entering Dumbledore's where he saw the Headmaster talking to his own portrait.

"Sir I don't think talking to yourself is very healthy." Harry said laughing.

"Ah Harry you're here. I couldn't resist keeping the portrait now at least I have an honest opinion." Dumbledore said laughing at his own portrait. "Now the reason you are here Harry is I have a request; will you become my assistant when I am Minister?" He asked looking at Harry through his half-moon spectacles

"Sir I only just got the hang of teaching I mean my students are advancing amazingly faster than normal." Harry said taking a seat.

"I understand but we are waiting on a friend now Harry." Dumbledore said pointing to his fireplace.

Alastair Moody appeared from the green flames looking more complete than Harry had seen him, his scars were gone and his magic eye wasn't needed as he now had his original one back. "Potter, how you keeping?"

"Fine Alastair, and yourself?" Harry asked looking at the once D.A.D.A teacher and Order of the Phoenix head.

"Good! I'm just here to see about a job in Defence against the Dark Arts." He said sitting down and taking his travel flask out.

"I see so if I take the assistant job old Mad-eye takes mine it's a good idea." Harry said looking at the two men smiling.

"Then you will take the position?" Dumbledore asked while pouring two glasses of Firewhiskey and offering one to Moody.

"No thanks Albus I'm off the stuff." He said looking away.

"I don't know Sir I like teaching D.A.D.A classes." Harry said thinking of the fun he's having teaching.

"Harry…do you recall our conversation last May about my lust for power in my youth?" Dumbledore asked looking visibly upset by his past actions.

"Yes Sir I do but, I finally have some normality in my life Headmaster and I just want to enjoy it." Harry said looking at his mentor and his most trusted ally.

"Forgive me Harry for I am being selfish. Of course you want to enjoy your first real taste of normality but please keep the job in mind and I'd need an answer by the anniversary as that is when I take the position." Dumbledore said looking through his half-moon spectacles at Harry.

"I will sir but may I ask what Mad-eye is doing here?" Harry asked looking at the now retired Auror.

"I'm here to give you a break Harry. I'm taking your classes for a few weeks so you can plan your wedding with Ms. Weasley." Moody said.

"Thank you the both of you as I assume this is your idea Headmaster."

"That it is Harry, now go and pack some of your things and go home to relax with your Fiancée and give her my best wishes for her wedding day." Dumbledore said shaking Harry's hand.

Harry left and packed his stuff and Floo'd home and to his surprise saw someone he didn't expect; Dobby.

"Dobby you're alive but how?" Harry asked looking confused as Dobby wasn't killed by Dark Magic but a knife owned by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Dobby was killed by knife enchanted to hit anything not pure-blooded so Dobby was able to pass through veil when Winky and Kreacher tried to see if Dobby could come back sir." Dobby said hugging Harry tightly.

"Dobby…would you like to work for the Potter family?" Harry asked looking at the elf.

"Dobby would be honoured to work for the House of Potter Sir." He said bowing his head and crying in happiness.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said hugging the elf tightly.

Harry then went and freed the other ten elves deciding that one elf would be enough he went and told Ginny about his time off and Dobby's employment.

"Eleven elves Harr, are you serious?" She asked looking mystified.

"No. One elf I freed the other ten." He said holding Teddy in his arms kissing his head softly.

"Thank Merlin for that! They were driving me nuts. At least it's only Dobby now." She said kissing Harry on the cheek and taking Teddy in her arms to sit on their old rocking chair in the manor.

"Yeah that is a relief." He said trying to think how to tell Ginny about his job offer.

"What's wrong babe?" Ginny asked looking at Harry's face it was deep in thought.

"Dumbledore has agreed to become Minister of Magic." Harry said sitting on the chair opposite her.

"That's amazing!" Ginny said knowing that Dumbledore would never be a corrupt Minister.

"He's offered me the assistant of the Minister position." Harry said looking at the look of shock on Ginny's face.

"Percy is going to be so jealous." She said laughing at the thought.

"I'm not sure about taking the job." He said coldly she knew he liked teaching.

"Harr, you should take the job it's an amazing opportunity for you." She said placing Teddy in his chair and walking over to sit with Harry. "I mean Percy always wanted to put family behind and now he is better and I know what's troubling you; you're worried you will be like Crouch or Fudge and go power mad, but that won't happen baby." She said kissing his cheek softly.

"It's not that…Umbridge." He said slowly clenching his scarred hand.

"That old toad of a witch, what she got to do with it?" Ginny asked looking confused.

"She's planning an escape attempt out of Azkaban." Harry said sternly looking at Ginny and Teddy.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked now worried about Harry.

Harry told her about the trial and the threat Umbridge had said to them all and then told her he was checking up on her in Azkaban through Dean Thomas who was a guard stationed there.

"Is she doing anything you know suspicious?" Ginny asked becoming increasingly worried.

"Just writing a lot in her cell, every day she requests parchment and a quill and writes all day. Dean thinks she's writing a book on her innocence and unfair treatment by blood-traitors and half-breeds." Harry said rocking gently obviously worried about his family's safety.

"It sounds like she's writing her laws for when she believes she'll break out." Ginny said taking a yawning Teddy to bed and returning holding her slightly swelled stomach and rubbing.

"My thoughts entirely." Harry said rubbing Ginny's feet and relaxing in his chair.

"Oh that feels amazing my love. Your mom was here all day asking how I was, insisting I relax it was nice." Ginny said. Her eyes closed enjoying the massage on her feet.

"Sounds about right, I wrote her a letter a week after I left for Hogwarts asking her to look in on you for me. My own professional spy." He said jokily as he kept rubbing her feet and offering to run her a bath.

"You crafty devil, how were you not in Slytherin?" She asked in a mock voice Harry knew from a year of her using it with Muriel.

Suddenly an owl appeared with a letter in its beak for Harry.

_Mr. Potter_

_I have found evidence of a dangerous wand I believe to be the brethren of the Elder Wand._

_Please meet me at my store at your earliest convenience._

_Garrick Ollivander._

"Oh shit!" Harry said looking at the letter and sent his Patronus off to Dumbledore.

"What's wrong? Did she break out?" Ginny asked looking worried.

"Nothing that bad Gin, relax for the babies sake." He said comforting her in his arms.

"Okay, but what's wrong?" She asked looking at the letter her eyes narrowed and her throat became dry. "Shit!"

Dumbledore appeared out of the fireplace. "Harry, what's wrong? You're call sounded urgent." He said taking the letter and reading it. "Oh dear, it looks like we have a problem on our hands."

"Indeed Headmaster, I'm taking your offer and you can tell Professor Moody to keep the equipment." Harry said looking serious as he did the day he decided to hunt the Horcruxes.

**A/N: I know Harry loved D.A.D.A but when there's a crisis he's the only one who can solve it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Sixteen: Ignotus Peverell

It had been three weeks since the discovery of the 'Twin Wand' as they were calling it and tensions were high as Ollivander found an old tomb book of Wandlore in east Africa on a trip to a fellow wandmaker by the name of Azizi who studied ancient and powerful wands. Harry had decided to hold the wedding in Hogwarts shortly before December so he and Ginny could have their first Potter Family Christmas. Harry was sleeping on the couch as he decided to do some research when suddenly a tall dark figure appeared and said the incantation "Clauditis timores!" and left.

"Harry wake up babe." Ginny said nudging him.

He didn't move or stir.

"Harry? Are you alright?" She asked poking him in the face.

Again he was unresponsive.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted now worried she couldn't apparate or Floo because of her pregnancy. "Accio Phone!" Ginny shouted and the phone Hermione gave her and called her telling the situation.

Hermione disapparated and instantly tried to wake Harry with all the spells she knew and then remembered one spell never to use on a sleeping person. "Has anyone strange being around lately?"

"No just Dumbledore and the Potters" Ginny said looking worried about her fiancé who looked dead.

"Ok then I will use the Floo to get him to St. Mungo's and then Ron will drive you to us and Ginny…drop Teddy off at the Potters just to be safe." Hermione said looking worried she kissed Ginny on the cheek and took Harry to St. Mungo's.

"Ginny, Hermione apparated to us and told us what's happening. We'll take Teddy darling." Lily said tears in her eyes at the thoughts of Harry being in trouble.

"He'll be alright Mrs. Potter…he's strong." Ginny said hugging her soon to be mother in law.

In St. Mungo's Harry is in a bed in a private ward still in his comatose state. While in his subconscious he was awake in a cave sitting beside a fire looking at a man entering.

"Who are you?" Harry asked holding his Holly wand in hand.

"Forgive me this storm is brutally heavy. May I join you?" The man asked looking tired and wet from the rain.

"Of course, forgive me it's just I didn't expect to see anyone here." Harry said offering a sit to the man. "To be honest I'm sure how I got here." Harry said chuckling.

"You are in the world of the subconscious Harry." The man said taking a seat and offering Harry some bread.

"How did you know my name? WHO ARE YOU?" Harry asked pointing his wand at the person.

"My name is Ignotus…Ignotus Peverell." Ignotus said eating a slice of bread.

"Impossible! Ignotus Peverell died in 1291. I should know I've seen his grave." Harry said still holding his wand at the man.

"Like I said Harry…we are in the subconscious of all minds." Ignotus said eating another slice of bread.

"Okay…say I believe you. What are doing here?" Harry asked lowering his wand and sitting down beside his ancestor.

"You seek the Dark Oak Wand." Ignotus said making a pot of tea.

"The wand is real…isn't it?" Harry asked taking a cup of tea and drinking it slowly.

"Yes, you see when Death gave us the Hallows he did so using that wand. It was powerful so my brother Antioch wanted one just like so Death made him the Elder Wand." Ignotus explained sipping tea between the words.

"So Death really did make the Hallows? I'm the current owner of your cloak." Harry said looking at the wizard who first wore his Invisibility Cloak.

"I know you are Harry. And yes Death made the Hallows, when Antioch got the wand Cadmus decided he wanted to infuriate Death further so he asked for the power to return loved ones…it was a bad idea which I told him but he did it anyway then Death made him the Stone." Ignotus said in a tone of sorrow, tears filling his eyes at the thoughts of the deaths of his brother's.

"What happened when you asked for the cloak?" Harry asked looking mesmerized at his ancestor's story.

"Ah yes…he did not want to part with it but I reminded him a deal was a deal and I was welcome to it, he then took it and gave it to me he just smiled." Ignotus said looking in Harry's eyes.

"We parted when we finished our travels in a small village Antioch said someone had challenged him to a duel so we wished him good luck…you know what happened. Then Cadmus said he was going to revive his Fiancée for him and his son and of course when it didn't work he killed himself." He said crying in memory of his brothers. "If they weren't so pig-headed they may have lived."

"So Ignotus…why am I here?" Harry asked now looking confused.

"I brought you here using the Hallows since I like you had all three for a time…" he began.

"You had the Elder Wand once?" Harry asked surprised.

"…yes I won it off Antioch's killer months after but lost it before my death, anyway since I was once Master of Death and you are my descendant I can bring you here but do not worry I will awaken you soon." He said conjuring a pot and making stew appear.

"How can you do that?" Harry asked looking amazed.

"The laws of the world have no meaning here Harry." Ignotus said placing a bowl of soup in Harry's lap. "Now we must talk about the wand."

Back in St. Mungo's Ginny had arrived with Ron and was sitting beside Harry who was still unconscious but making movements with his eyelids showing he was alive and not dead.

"Harry…its Ginny, listen babe you have to wake up I need you, Teddy needs you and this baby will need you." She said holding her stomach and crying. "You have to wake up my love."

In the subconscious Harry heard Ginny's pleas and was worried. "Ignotus I have to go back…she needs me."

"I understand Harry, the wand is of no trouble to you it is locked in Limbo and no one can find it besides Death." Ignotus said bowing and leaving revealing a doorway.

"HARRY! You're awake! Thank Merlin!" Ginny said hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"I heard you and knew you needed me so I came back." He said holding her and gently rocking her softly to keep her calm.

"What happened to you Harry?" Ron asked him smiling that his friend wasn't dead.

Harry then explained everything from the subconscious to Ignotus and the Black Oak Wand regaling them with the first-hand account of the tale of the three brothers and explaining that the Hallows were designed by Death and that the Black Oak Wand was in Limbo for eternity as only Death can find it.

He was kept in St. Mungo's for a day and then released to go home where he and Ginny were greeted by Lily and Teddy the latter of with decided to go to his father's arms and not let go.

"He's been so worried Harry." Lily said kissing her sons cheek and hugging him and Teddy.

"Did I scare you little guy?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded and dug his head in Harry's chest crying. "I'm sorry I scared you buddy." Harry said kissing Teddy's head and going inside to sit down.

"So Harry a new job already, you're really flying through them." James said. He was handing everyone a pumpkin juice and then sat beside Lily and Harry.

"Yes I am, but I promised Albus so…I kind of owe it to him." Harry said rubbing Teddy's head the baby was staying on his chest and cuddling up to him.

"You owe Albus nothing son." James said coldly looking at him. "He owes you a great deal more."

"Dad I know you disagreed with his decision to send me to the Dursley's but it was the smarter option." Harry said placing his free arm on his father's shoulder.

"When did you become such a responsible adult?" James asked Harry.

"After this little one came along." Harry said kissing Teddy's head. The baby was fast asleep and resting on Harry's chest using his jacket as a blanket.

"I'll put him to bed." Ginny said trying to get up.

"No Gin, leave him for now he's obviously been worried sick." Harry said rocking gently so Teddy can sleep peacefully.

"He has darling…he sensed you were not alright and kept crying he only stopped when we heard you were awake." Lily said placing her sons head on her shoulder.

"It was amazing talking to the first human owner of the Cloak…he mentioned that Death hid the wand for safety and only he can find it." Harry said thinking back on the experience and smiling; he had met his ancestor the real Ignotus.

"Well now for the hard stuff; wedding plans." Ginny said smiling at Harry whose face now drained of colour.

'Fuck!' He said in his head.

**A/N: Hey everyone usual shout outs; my beta, my readers and all of course J.K cause without her we wouldn't have our childhood hero.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Seventeen: Wedding Plans and Miracles

"Do you like the red roses of white roses Harry?" Ginny asked looking at 'Magic Weddings Weekly'.

"White, they make your eyes sparkle and match your flawless skin." Harry said kissing her deeply and returning to feeding Teddy his breakfast.

"Sorry but no dice you still have to wear a tuxedo." Ginny said smiling at him; she was making all the men in the ceremony wear tuxedos minus Teddy who would wear his little dress robes.

"Damn! Worth a shot." Harry said laughing as Teddy made his hair turn a shade of green he turns when Harry makes him laugh.

"Dada all gone." Teddy said handing Harry the empty dish and smiling.

"Good boy and only three spoonful's went in my hair." He said kissing the baby's head. "Back in five minutes, I have porridge in my hair again."

After washing and drying his hair Harry received an official letter from the Ministry of Magic. "Crap! What do they want now?"

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We would like to inform you that upon letters of recommendation from the current Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and his successor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore that we have agreed to make you officially the main Aide for the next Minister._

_Signed_

_Mafalda Hopkirk, Secretary of Minister for Magic and the head of Improper Use of Magic Office of the Ministry of Magic._

"Ah good news for once." Harry said smiling and handing the letter to Ginny.

"Dada put down." Teddy said indicating he wanted to get down from his chair and crawl a bit.

Harry took the infant and put him on the ground where in a shock for everyone he took his first steps by running into Harry's arms.

"Well done Teddy!" Harry said hugging him tightly.

"Oh my baby's growing up so fast." Ginny said showering him with kisses.

The whole family was called to a lunch at Potter manor to finalise wedding arraignments. The Weasley's arrived first followed by the Potter's and Sirius then Albus, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and finally Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Great now we're all here let's get down to the important parts." Ginny said holding a book sized folder. "Now first of all; Harry, Ron, all my brothers, Neville, Dean and Seamus are wearing tuxedos."

"Agreed, trust me lads not worth the hexing to disagree." Harry said laughing.

"Second; Hermione is my maid of honour with Luna, Fleur and Angelina as bridesmaids." Ginny said hugging them all and smiling.

"Third; Teddy can walk now so we're going to make him the ring bearer." Ginny said letting Teddy run over to Lily and hug her.

"Finally; Professor Dumbledore is kind enough to let us use Hogwarts for the wedding and Kingsley shall be using his influence just this once to keep the Prophet away from the wedding as we'll give them an interview and picture after the honeymoon which Harry is keeping secret." Ginny said handing everyone their schedule and invites to be posted.

"Merlin's Beard Albus, maybe you should hire Ginny instead." Kingsley said laughing loudly at the assignments being given to everyone.

"Maybe you're right Minister." Dumbledore said chuckling softly.

"Alright enough ideas of sacking me before I start." Harry said mockingly to them and laughing.

"So one thing is left to do; Harry has to have one hell of a stag due." George and Fred said together smiling at Harry's attempt not to agree.

"Okay boys three conditions; no strippers, no broom races to Ireland and no way is it to reach the prophet so use a small location for the event." Ginny said looking strikingly like Molly when upset and holding he wand in her hand.

"OK!" All the men present said holding their noses and stepping back.

"Perfect and have fun." Ginny said as innocently as the eleven year old girl she was when she started Hogwarts.

The next few weeks were spent buying tuxes for the men, dresses for the ladies and gifts for the couple who were now nervously waiting in the maternity ward in St. Mungo's for their appointment with Parvati.

"Well if you guys want to you can know the sex." She said to them as she showed the soon to be new Potter to them.

"Yes we want to know." Ginny said and Harry nodded.

"It's a girl." Parvati squealed in joy to them.

"YES! Mine own little girl." Harry said dancing around.

"Boys, their idiots." Ginny said laughing with Parvati.

"Bye Parvati." Ginny said hugging her tightly.

"Parvati, can we talk in private?" Harry asked her looking happy.

"Sure." Parvati said noticing Ron and Hermione bringing Ginny home. "What do you need Harr?"

"I'm trying to devise a healing spell for the Longbottom's…but I'm not having any luck I need some advanced healing knowledge." Harry said looking at Parvati his thoughts on Neville who just wants to be as happy as Harry is.

"I can think of one spell Harr…; revocant cruciatus. It's used to reverse Cruciatus curses but the Longbottom's were never able to heal I think if you can alter the spell slightly to make it more powerful it can work on them." Parvati said looking at her first ever date and thinking of how much he had matured in the five years since the Yule Ball.

"Revocant cruciatus right thanks Parvati." He said hugging her and disapparated back home.

He told Ginny of the plan and instantly took out a book in the Potter library about spell augmentation and creation and began altering the spell. It took two weeks but he was ready to try it he decided to write Neville and his grandmother a note.

_Dear Neville and Mrs. Longbottom_

_I have designed a new spell I believe will return Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom from the Cruciatus curses effect on their mind._

_Please meet me in St. Mungo's on Saturday November 29th_ _at one pm to try it._

_Please reply when available and I hope to see you both soon_

_Sincerely_

_Harry Potter._

The next day he received a reply.

_Dear Harry_

_Thanks mate we'll be there._

_Neville Longbottom._

That Saturday Harry dressed and decided to use the Elder Wand knowing its power to be breakfast he floo'd over to St. Mungo's and waited in the room for Neville spending time talking to Lockhart who was slightly more coherent and remembered Harry from school before the Chamber of Secrets fiasco.

"Harry!" Neville said entering the room with his grandmother and a blonde girl Harry knew as Hannah Abbott a Hufflepuff in their year when they were in Hogwarts. "Are you ready to try it?" Neville asked him looking like his was fighting hope away as to not be disappointed.

"Yes I am. Hello Mrs. Longbottom, Hello Hannah long time no see." He said hugging them both.

"So Harry, what spell are you using?" Augusta asked him casually after years of failed attempts her hopes were gone.

"I altered the revocant cruciatus spell enough to hopefully heal you're son and daughter-in-law." Harry explained walking over to them and readying his wand. "Hello I won't hurt you, novis cruciatus quarter!" As Harry done the spell the Longbottom's eyes usually void of emotion or dream filled snapped to an amazing attentive sight.

"Mom, is that you?" Mr. Longbottom asked standing up.

"Augusta you look older." Mrs. Longbottom said standing up as well looking at the small crowd.

"James Potter you're eyes are green mimicked Lily's now can't change them back I suppose." Mr. Longbottom said to Harry.

"I'm not James that's my father. I'm Harry sir." Harry told him and it finally sank in for the Longbottom's.

"What happened I remember being tortured by the Cruciatus but then nothing?" Mr. Longbottom asked.

Harry and Neville spent the afternoon explaining all that happened in the eighteen years they have been incapacitated by their condition and then to Harry's modification of the healing spell he used and the reasons he done it.

"Thank you Harry. You are just like James; loyal to your friends. And just like Lily; kind-hearted and I am glad they like us can be with their son." Mr. Longbottom said to Harry.

"I am happy to see you well Frank I have missed you." Augusta said crying. "And you Harry, you are a true Gryffindor to all."

Mrs. Longbottom was talking to Hannah the whole time and asking about Neville's life and when the time came they were finally after eighteen years discharged from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough." Neville said hugging him tightly.

"No problem Neville I showed the spell to the healers and they can now reverse a lot of people from the same problem." Harry said leaving the reunited Longbottom family to return to his.

He returned to Potter Manor where Ginny and Teddy were sitting in the garden watching two beautiful peacocks walking around.

"Hello." Harry said sitting down and kissing Ginny's cheek tightly.

"Hey babe, did it work?" Ginny asked looking hopeful.

Harry nodded his head and began telling her about it and explaining the sudden relationship of Neville and Hannah who only really knew each other from D.A. and Herbology classes.

"I knew they had a thing." Ginny said looking at Teddy running around the garden rubbing the peacocks that were trained to be friendly.

"Really, how did you know?" Harry asked thinking of his Hogwarts days.

"Well in my sixth year I saw him and her with each other a lot but they broke up before Easter so I thought they'd be back together." Ginny explained, rubbing her stomach and looking at Harry. "Why were you so happy we're having a girl?" She asked him.

"I see the way you're dad looks at you, just pure happiness and love for his little princess. I love Teddy with all my heart but having a little girl to protect is something I always' wanted." Harry said holding her hand and placing her head on his shoulder.

"You really did have a bad life Harry, and I just wish I had being there sooner to help." Ginny said with a tear in her eye. She knew Harry didn't like talking about it and never pressed him to.

"I know my love but you're here now." Harry said thinking of all the abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursley's and how he was trying to forgive them.

**A/N: Baby names best girl's name wins the right to have the child named.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Eighteen: Ancient History Relived

Harry was having nightmares since his visit to the subconscious. And would dream of his time at the Dursley's and the abuse he suffered at their times he'd dream that he and Ginny had died and Teddy was stuck living the same hated life that he had suffered.

"HARRY!" Ginny said seeing her fiancé trashing around the bed and sweating.

"Ginny…what's wrong?" Harry asked as he eyes popped open. He looked like a ghost, all pale with wide eyes.

"You're still having nightmares." She said it as if it was a statement and not a question. "The agreement was that you'd tell me about them." Ginny sat up and hugged him trying to calm him down.

Harry took a deep breath then said, "Okay, I'll tell you. Every time I have a nightmare it's one of the same. I'm either reliving my time at the Dursley's or I'm dreaming that we have died and Teddy was forced with the same loveless childhood I had." When Harry was done talking he looked like he was the same eleven year old boy she first saw on platform 9¾ all those years ago.

"Love…please just please tell me what it was like," Ginny said looking worried about Harry's wellbeing.

"Please don't ask that of me Ginny…I just don't want to relive it," Harry said his eyes fighting back the tears.

"Harry…I think you either talk to me or to your parents about what happened during your childhood." Ginny said looking straight at him.

"I'll tell you but only if you agree not to tell my parents. They'd just feel responsible about it. That's why when I got that Pensieve I kept those memories out of it," Harry said to her. He looked battle worn from his trying to battle his nightmares alone.

"Okay deal. But let's go to the kitchen or library," Ginny said getting out of bed.

"Library," Harry said without a second thought. When Ginny gave him a quizzical look he said, "I love that room." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and they walked together to the library. "Okay Gin, what do you want to know?" Harry asked when they had shut the door behind them.

"What was your first memory of that house?" she asked sitting on an old armchair.

"I was two…Dudley had decided to punch me around. He broke my nose and a finger I think…all I remember was my tears healing them…I think it was my first piece of magic," he said ducking his head as if he was trying to hide his tears.

"What was your worst memory growing up there?" Ginny asked holding his hand trying to sound as sympathetic to Harry as possible to hide her anger, which was currently growing near the point of overflowing.

"It was my fourth birthday. I never had a cake until Hagrid came for me when I was eleven but that year I saw this lovely chocolate cake on the counter and my hopes were so high so we ate dinner then Petunia mentioned the cake…it was for Dudley because he learned to play football, she then told me to go to bed and I did…back under that fucking cupboard like every other day," Harry said now visibly crying into Ginny's top.

"Harry…my last question is this, how did you manage to love anyone with that kind of hatred being all you received when you were young?" Ginny asked stroking his hair and rocking him softly.

"I met people who were like me. They weren't as hated as me, I mean Ron had all of you and Hermione had her parents. Hell even Neville had his granny, me, I had three people who referred to me as 'freak' at all times. Then I met Hagrid and he showed me the world I truly belonged to. He was also the first person who showed me love. Then Ron and Hermione showed me friendship…I never had friends the kids at the Muggle School were too afraid of Dudley to befriend me so when I found friends I cherished them. And then later when I met Sirius, I finally had a family member that loved me and when I lost him for those years I felt empty. But when I started having feelings for you, I knew it was true love. But I tried to dismiss it as a brotherly love but now if I didn't have you, Teddy, Ron and Hermione I don't know if I would still be alive." Harry said holding Ginny close to him.

"You really are an amazing wizard Harry, but not because of your spell work or defeating Riddle, but because you found what he didn't. You found love Harry and that in its self is truly amazing." Ginny said taking his hand and guiding him back to bed. They lay down together. Harry still had his arms wrapped around her and his face was still wet from the many tears that he had shed that night.

Harry pretended to be asleep and waited for Ginny to dose off. After he heard her snoring gently he went downstairs to his study, the smaller of the libraries, which had more Potter family diaries and heirlooms than the bigger library.

"When did I grow up?" Harry asked himself,looking at the picture of him, Ron and Hermione from their first year and then a picture of him, Ginny and Teddy taken after the adoption.

"The day you were forced to fight Riddle in the graveyard I think my son," James said entering the study.

"How did you get here dad?" Harry asked looking around confused.

"Ginny secretly contacted us telling us you're having nightmares. She wouldn't tell what about though," Lily said entering and sitting beside her son.

"Smart girl that Ginny," James said putting an arm around his son's shoulder and holding him close. "Is this regarding your past Harry?"

"Just old scars I don't want to remember," Harry said looking at his father.

"Like living with Tuni and Vernon," Lily said putting Harry's head on her lap.

"Yes," Harry said looking into his mother's green eyes a true reflection of his.

"Harry…let us see the life you lived…please…it would not upset us I swear that to you," James said rubbing his sons head.

"Okay…but you can't say I didn't warn you…you won't like what you see," Harry told them extracting a full Butterbeer bottle worth of memories and handing them to his parents.

"We probably won't Harry, but at least we will know. I can't promise we won't be angry at the Dursley's but we deserve to know," James said hugging Harry and leaving the room to retrieve his father's Pensieve from the attic. "My father designed this Pensieve to allow whole life's of a person be it is just you're years in the Dursley's it should work."

Harry watched as years of neglect and hatred were now visible. He was watching himself be hated for being a wizard and of his worse days being shown for what they were, it took the entire night but by the end of it Harry, James and Lily had watched the nightmare of sixteen years eleven months three weeks six days of Harry's life in number four Privet Drive.

"Why did you forgive them my son?" Lily asked looking horrified at the thought of all she had witnessed.

"I knew Petunia was sorry, she broke down crying because she missed you so much," Harry said looking at his parents' faces wishing he had never given the memories.

"Harry…you suffered more hatred in those years than humanly possible and frankly I don't understand it. I mean I know that your ability to love is strong but…they were nothing short of prison guards with you," James said looking at his son,his eyes full of respect and love.

Harry looked between his parents and said, "I accepted the fact that the Dursley's were cruel for years but I have to say if not for what I have now, I don't think I'd have lived that night in May." Harry pulled out a letter he had been given the week following the battle from Kingsley and showed it to them.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Andromeda has explained the situation and I feel we need some discretion._

_I have told the committee that Teddy is your biological child._

_Arthur and I are working on a cover story as we speak and are hopeful it will work._

_Harry having known you and your parents I can honestly say they would be proud._

_Ginny I have always respected your family but now I must say I respect you the most._

_I will be in touch soon,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Minister for Magic_

"You mean to tell us that you adopted Teddy out of guilt Harr?" James asked him.

"No. Not out of guilt but out of friendship and guilt was a factor, but only an extremely small one," Harry said. He looked over to the picture of Teddy on the desk and smiled.

"Why did you live there Harr…I know you needed protection but really I mean if you had just had Sirius or Remus or even Pete…I mean-" James cut himself off realizing what he was going to say.

Harry looked at his father then told him, "Wormtail was killed because he helped me…he owed me a life-debt and it cost him his life that's why I commissioned a headstone for him in the graveyard."

"-it's nice to know Wormtail tried to repay you my son," James said finishing his cut off sentence.

"We need to finish the wedding plans I think." Harry said trying to shift the topic to something elsewhere beside the lost man.

"You're not changing the subject darling…like father like son." Lily said laughing at the two men.

"Well it was worth a shot. But I'm serious about what I said mom…if I didn't have my friends and my family I would have when Kingsley said he could bring you both back I was worried it was a trick then punched him, but then I knew I had to ask the two of you before I did anything. I also wanted Remus and Dora to come back but they were happy with their choice of life for Teddy," Harry explained looking between his parents and thinking of how much he loved them.

"We're glad you found love Harr and we love Ginny and to mention Hermione and Ron and all of those who have helped you." James said hugging Harry and leaving in a Disapparation quiet as a mouse.

"We'll be up a while love and relax," Lily said kissing Harry on the cheek and following her husband's Disapparation.

**A/N: This was my current favourite chapter to write as it is a true emotional one. Review and remember name the baby.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Longest chapter I will write for the story. Shout out to all of you and to my beta vcbxnzm21.**

Chapter Nineteen: The Wedding

Weeks leading up where now over in just seven days Harry would be a married man and he loved the feeling he had been officially named Dumbledore's assistant, he was going to have a daughter soon and he had his parents and godfather back. Yet he missed something he had Ignotus a while now but missed Hedwig his oldest friend in the wizarding world and thought of the veil worked on owls but sadly found out it didn't.

"Harry there's a package for you on the table from Dumbledore." Ginny shouted up to him as he woke up and went to the kitchen table where a small box was waiting. A letter addressed to him was on it.

_Harry_

_Fawkes has had a burning day but mysteriously burst into two Phoenixes._

_I have entrusted one to you._

_Feel free to name it how you like and remember; this Phoenix will help you for life._

_Regards_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"Wow, my own Phoenix perfect." Harry said opening the box containing a featherless chick.

"Must be a weird thing for a Phoenix to split in two like that, wonder why it happened." Ginny said looking at the chick and smiling.

"I think I'll call him Inferno." Harry said stroking and feeding the weak chick.

"Cool name." Ginny said feeding the chick and leaving the room for a moment.

"Yep, Ron kept yapping about the Inferno broomsticks to me last week." Harry said reading the Daily Prophet and examining an article about James Potter; the new Quidditch correspondent for the Prophet. "Knew he was going for the job, he kept mentioning it last week."

"So…Harr can we use today to discuss something important?" Ginny asked, re-entering the room and looking concerned.

"Of course we can Gin." Harry said sitting down.

"I'm scared of losing you." Ginny said softly.

"Losing me? Ginny you'll never lose me I love you." Harry said holding her hand in his.

"I mean…like if you died." Ginny said tears slowly coming outing of her eyes.

"Gin…the dangers are gone they're all in Azkaban or dead now." Harry said now holding Ginny in his arms to reassure her.

"I'm being silly I know…but I look at some people who lost their spouses and I couldn't cope." Ginny said burying her head in Harry's chest.

"I promise I'll never do anything dangerous if I can help it but…we both know I will always have something to do with everything bad in the wizarding world." Harry said trying to soothe her. 'Why can't I just have a normal life no Elder Wand, no ancestors of Deathly Hallows and no worries?" Harry thought to himself.

"Do you regret ever falling in love Harry?" Ginny asked looking at the look of horror on his face as she had said it.

"Never Ginny, I love you so much if I didn't have you when the battle ended I would have wanted to die." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"Good enough for me mate." Ginny said in George's voice revealing George was using Transfiguration to mimic Ginny's body.

"GEORGE YOU COMPLETE ARSE!" Ginny said coming in to the room.

"Sorry Gin couldn't resist having a laugh. Besides me and Fred needing to test the new product 'timed Polyjuice potion' it can mimic for as long as you want." George said laughing loudly at Harry and Ginny's faces.

"I will kill you and Fred. I just caught him acting like Harry when I went to kiss him he quickly changed back and left." Ginny said holding her wand in her hand.

"Now sis…you wouldn't hurt me and Fred…would you?" George asked grabbing her in a hug and winking to Harry.

"I guess not but I can write to Katie and Angelina saying no sex for a year." Ginny said smiling at her brother who now was horrified by his sister's evil.

"Oh Merlin please don't Gin…I'll give you and Harry a lifetime supply of WWW products." George said trying to bribe her.

"Harry already has a lifetime supply George." Ginny said with a wide smile.

"No pranks for a year…final offer." George said choking back a tear from the thoughts between sex and pranks.

"Okay deal!" Ginny and Harry said together.

The next four days flew by leaving Harry's stag party ready to go. He was nervous because Bill, Fred and George were planning it and he couldn't help but think that revenge for a pregnancy was due.

"Hey sis, is Harr ready for his last night of freedom?" George asked looking happy.

"Yes. So what's the plan for him?" She asked looking at her wand.

"That my sister is top secret information." Bill said appearing in his favourite dragon-skin jacket.

"Well no duels at least." Ginny said in a low voice.

"Never again, not after the pain I caused you and Harry…I still see Teddy getting hurt sometimes." Bill said looking down so he didn't have to look at Ginny.

"I understand Bill…I do sometimes as well." Ginny said hugging him.

Harry entered the room and left with the lads kissing Ginny goodbye and seeing a Portkey set up knew he was going to have a wild night. "Umm…where are we going?" He asked looking nervous.

"You'll see." Bill said holding on they all disappeared in the blue flash appearing at the cottage in Godric's Hollow. "We thought just a few of us having a quiet drink is in order." Bill said looking happy with the idea.

Harry was shocked to see only a few people and a lot of alcohol in the house all the women were with Ginny for her Hen-night so Harry was drinking with Sirius, James, Arthur and all his sons, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Cedric. The table was lined with muggle beer and Firewhiskey 'no kiddie drinks tonight' Harry thought and instantly went for his Firewhiskey and heard his father and Sirius start with embarrassing stories of his youth.

"And then Harr and Padfoot tried to run after like a knight on a horse." James said laughing showing the bite mark.

"I didn't try and bite you but you had that damn dog whistle with you." Sirius said laughing just as hard.

"So Harr used to use Sirius as a bloody horse? Priceless…man you must have a good back Sirius." Seamus said drinking a muggle beer and laughing.

"Yes and James taught him to pull my fur to go faster." Sirius said looking at James.

"It's amazing…"

"…we're drinking…"

"…with the real…"

"…marauders." Fred and George said looking awe stricken.

"How did you two know…the map, you stole it from Filch."

"We solemnly swear that we are up to no good." The twins said in unison.

"Shit. I knew we should've destroyed the map." James said looking worried.

"Harry has it Mr. Potter." Ron said pulling it out of Harry's pocket.

"Ah my first evil creation that and the dungbomb we designed with a timer in Filch's office in our seventh year." James said holding the map and activating it.

"When is it supposed to go off?" Harry asked looking amazed at the old prank.

"When I utter the incantation...he is in his office so I guess now, Erípe stercus." James said and laughed thinking of all the dungbomb smell in Filch's office.

"Dad, aren't you and Padfoot a bit old for pranks now?" Harry said trying not to laugh at the idea of dungbomb contents all over Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"Never will be young Prongs. You my son need a course in it when you take you position as assistant to the Minister of Magic." James said drinking muggle beer with Sirius.

The rest of the night was spent with fun and games and a race between Harry, James and Sirius in their Animagus forms from the house to the church and back which Harry narrowly won thanks to a last minute gallop to the finish line helped seal his victory. Then the news hit that Neville was offered a position at Hogwarts teaching assistant to Professor Sprout which he loved as he was always the Herbology expert. Lily arrived at 1am to tell Harry that Ginny was asleep and that for the next couple of days he would live with his parents until the marriage.

"Oh my head, I'm never drinking again." Harry said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Morning son, I see the hangover is setting in nicely." James said laughing at his son while clutching his own head tightly. "Never drinking with Padfoot again…we decided to fit over two decades of missed drinking into a single night." James said now uncorking two vials and handing one to Harry to drink. "Hangover be-gone potion, very bloody handy, Fred and George have some amazing ideas at their disposal."

"Yeah it's handy alright." Harry said downing the vial and instantly feeling better. "Remind me to kill the Weasley brothers after the wedding."

"Ha-ha not able to drink like that Harr?" James asked mockingly.

"Well I was drinking Firewhiskey not muggle beer dad." Harry said proudly.

"Yes I know but to be fair in the time we've been back your mother and I have never gotten drunk and after last night I may never do again." James said cooking breakfast for the three of them as Lily appeared and downed a vial on the table.

"Oh thank Merlin for that!" Lily said now looking her usual cheery self. "So darling you and Harry have to talk so, I'll eat in the Burrow with Molly and Ginny." Lily said kissing Harry on the cheek and kissing James.

"What did mom mean 'have to talk'?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Oh well your mother and I think that me and you should have a man to man talk…about sex." James said uncomfortably.

"Oh…do we have to?" Harry asked looking just as uneasy as James.

"Yes Harr we do." James said sitting down. "So I obviously know you and Ginny are having sex as she is pregnant and you told me yourself. So do you need to know anything intimate that you don't know?"

"No dad I'm fine. Me and Ginny have a healthy sex life and will keep it forever." Harry said getting uncomfortable.

"Well what I mean is will you be able to have sex on your honeymoon?" James asked looking redder than Ron.

"Yes, we asked Parvati and she told us if we're very careful." Harry said and asked his dad to drop it.

"Not yet Harr…do you really love this girl?" James asked looking serious.

"More than life itself." Harry said remembering all the fun they had since the war ended.

"I'm glad son. I just had to ask." James said eating a bacon sandwich.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and Harry was nervous about it all. "What if I mess up my vows, what if I can't keep my promises? Oh Merlin I'm freaking out!" Harry said to his mirror.

"Harry James Potter; Saviour of the wizarding world, defeater of Riddle and winner of the 1994 Tri-wizard tournament, is afraid of marriage?" James asked hugging his son.

"Terrified, right now I'd rather face another dragon or another Dementor swarm." Harry said trying to fix his tux for the wedding.

"Come here I have something for you." James said leading him into the bedroom. "Here." James said handing Harry a box containing a necklace with a Peverell family coat of arms.

"Is this for Ginny to wear?" Harry asked looking at it.

"Yes it is. I gave it to your mother when we married and when we went into hiding we stored it in Hogwarts for safety and now you can give it to Ginny to wear." James said a tear in his eye. "I only got you back now I'm losing you again."

"You're losing me to a beautiful woman who is just like mom." Harry said hugging James tightly.

"So let's eat then go to Hogwarts to finally get you married." James said ushering his son to the kitchen.

"Morning honey, are you nervous?" Lily asked putting a breakfast of sausages, bacon, pudding and eggs in front of him. He nodded and began eating. "So tell us where the honeymoon is?"

"Can't tell I'm bound to a vow; if I tell anyone before the wedding…I'll break out in fur for a year." Harry said eating his breakfast not daring to break the vow.

"Okay…either Ginny is a master of the Cruciatus or you can't keep a secret to save your life." Lily said nudging Harry's arm and smiling.

"A bit of both really." Harry said laughing and thinking of his bride to be.

"You miss her, don't you son." James said looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I miss just holding her close and falling asleep with her in my arms." Harry said fixing his tux for the hundredth time in a row.

"You're a real romantic son." Lily said hugging him tightly and crying. "I can't believe my baby is going to be married in a few hours."

"I know but I'll always be near you." Harry said hugging Lily tightly. "This is a dream come true for me…I never thought I'd have my mom crying on my wedding day."

"Well let's get going." James said revealing a flying car.

Arriving in Hogwarts Harry was amazed by the open space the once table filled Great Hall had become filled with flowers and beautiful white doves. The teacher's table had been set up for the happy couple and family and all the chairs in two rows Harry knew he was ready as Dumbledore took his place in fine dress robes with his half-moon spectacles and pointed hat smiling at Harry. The ceremony began once everyone took their seats Harry saw the Dursley's with the Potter's and all his old teachers and Quidditch teammates and many shop owners from Diagon Alley while Ginny's side was filled with redheads Harry assumed were Weasley's and other members he believed to be Prewett's from Molly's side of the family. Harry then saw Ginny coming down the aisle wearing a beautiful white gown and Muriel's goblin made tiara which sat perfectly on her head.

"Welcome all, it is with great pleasure we sit here today to join Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley in holy matrimony. The couple has written their vows to each other which they will now say to each other Ms. Weasley will begin." Dumbledore said holding his hand to Ginny.

"Harry, for as long as I known you I loved you more than words could describe, if my brothers told me one day I'd marry Harry Potter in Hogwarts I would have hexed them so badly they'd look like gnomes," Everyone chuckled loudly. "But when I saw you after the battle you told me you wanted a chance to love me properly and Harry I told you I would always give you my love and I will until my last breath." She said looking in his green eyes.

"Ginny when I first met you properly in the Burrow I saw a little nervous girl who put her elbow in the butter," all the Weasley brothers laughed. "And I knew that you had a crush on me but I never knew the feeling of love and thought I just loved you like a sister but when you were trapped in the Chamber of Secrets I nearly died and when I left for my mission I thought only of you and how I loved you and I promise I will love you until I leave this world when I'm 112 or whatever age I live till." He said holding her hands and smiling.

"I will now ask you to present your rings." Dumbledore said asking Teddy for them and taking them and rewarding the boy with some chocolate. "Now place each other's ring on the opposite's finger." Both of them complied and a band of warmth fell over them. "You are now bonded and may kiss." Dumbledore said smiling as they entered a loving embrace.

"So now, where's the honeymoon?" Ginny asked looking happy.

"In Holyhead where the Harpies are wondering if after you have the baby and recover you will consider playing for them." Harry said smiling and kissing his wife.

The party was great many people and students congratulated the couple and everyone including her parents kept calling Ginny; Mrs. Potter, which she loved and then by the end of the night Harry and Ginny kissed Teddy bye-bye and left for Holyhead where Ginny was anxious to meet the Harpies.

"Have a nice time you two." Lily, James, Molly and Arthur said together.

**A/N: Next chapter reveals the baby's name so keep suggesting please. I love you all you make my day by reading this.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Reason for the M rating never wrote a lemon before so please be nice.**

Chapter Twenty: Honeymoon and Harpies

Harry and Ginny had arrived in Holyhead at the wizarding hotel as a married couple and welcomed immediately as honoured guest of the owner who insisted on allowing the stay for free. The honeymoon suite was amazing looking like the size of the Great Hall it had everything baths, beds, a kitchen and all rooms had a house elf to help them.

"So Mrs. Potter, what do you want to do first?" Harry asked carrying her to the room.

"Make the marriage official baby." Ginny said winking and kissing Harry's cheek.

The two made their way to the bed where Harry began slowly undressing Ginny and kissing her neck softly as he was doing it leaving her with just her bra and knickers on and he began kissing her all over slowly taking off her bra revealing her breasts, he began softly rubbing them and kissing Ginny passionately while she began stripping Harry out of his tux and shirt stopping as Harry began kissing her breasts and licking her nipples softly as she moaned in pleasure as she began removing his trousers leaving him with just boxers revealing a huge bulge waiting, Ginny was moaning as Harry had begun to remove her knickers and kissing her stomach going down to her sensitive area and using his tongue to pleasure her every desire, slowly using his knowledge of her g-spot and once she nodded in agreement he removed his boxers and slowly entered her thrusting gently so the baby would not be hurt and Ginny began to synchronise with Harry's movements, their bodies becoming one in great ecstasy as they both reached their orgasms they finished together. Once they rested and were ready they kept their lovemaking up all night and woke up in the afternoon.

"That was one amazing night Ginny." Harry said holding her close the two of them still naked.

"It was Harry, I hope Teddy isn't too sad he was left behind…I miss him." Ginny said holding Harry in her arms thinking of the little girl they'll soon hold in their arms.

"My mom agreed to send him over if he seems really sad were gone." Harry said putting boxers on and making tea for Ginny and coffee for himself.

"Oh good I think we should bring him Harr, that way it can be a family vacation." Ginny said looking sad without her son.

"I agree. I'll call mom and ask her to apparate him over I mean the hotel said the room can accommodate seven people but three will be fine." Harry said going for his phone. "Hey mom…no nothing's wrong…can you bring Teddy here…Ginny and I think a nice family vacation is a better idea we both miss him…yes about ten minutes…love you too mom."

Back in Godric's Hollow Lily was getting Teddy ready and thinking of her son's love of his son and how she thought a family holiday with Harry and Ginny will have to be done once the baby arrives. "Teddy sweetie, you get to go with daddy and mommy today so let's get ready." Lily said looking at the smile on the child's face.

"Yay, I miss mama and dada." Teddy said clutching his favourite blanket.

"I know you do baby and I do too." Lily said showering Teddy with hugs and kisses. "So let's make sure you have everything you need."

"Lil, why are you packing Teddy's stuff?" James asked watching Lily pack all Teddy's clothes and toys. Lily explained the situation to James who thought it was very strange problem. "They must really be in love in Teddy. I mean it's their honeymoon for goodness sake." James said knowing he would have done the same.

Lily and James decided to apparate to Holyhead to bring Teddy to the kids and went back to the cottage. "Bye-bye Teddy have fun sweetie." Lily said kissing him tightly.

"Bye Gran." Teddy said hugging her tightly. "Mama, Dada." Teddy said running into their arms.

"Teddy buddy, were you good for Gran and Gramps?" Harry asked hugging Teddy.

"Yes dada." Teddy said looking happy as a Quidditch player in a broom shop with a million Galleons.

"Good boy. Let's go to get some cocoa and cake." Ginny said looking at the smile on her sons face.

The little family went to a small wizard street like Diagon Alley and saw a lovely looking little café where they decided to eat, "Welcome. What I can get for you all?" a kind looking old woman asked.

"Umm two full English breakfasts and cake and cocoa for the little guy." Harry said rubbing his head, accidentally revealing his scar.

"Harry Potter in my café what an honour to meet you, please if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She said bowing to Harry.

"Please stop bowing," Harry said motioning her to move closer to him, "I'm here on my honeymoon and first family vacation so please try not to reveal who I am." He said showing his wedding ring to her.

"Of course Mr. Potter I understand but your meal is on the house." She said going to the kitchen and returning with their meals.

"Thank you. Ms-" Harry inquired.

"Higgins Mr. Potter, Alice Higgins." She said shaking Harry's hand. "How is it I haven't seen your wedding in the Daily Prophet?" she asked looking at the newlyweds.

"I have a friend who kept it from them, we'll be giving pictures and an interview after we return." Ginny said eating the breakfast at an alarming speed reminiscent of Ron eating in Hogwarts.

"Ah I see smart idea Mrs. Potter." Alice said leaving the couple in peace to eat.

"Merlin's Beard Ginny, what's the rush?" Harry asked looking at his wife's attempt to put Ron to shame.

"I'm just hungry I mean I am eating for two you know." Ginny said ordering a slice of chocolate cake and cocoa for herself.

"More like ten the way you're eating." Harry said laughing.

"Hey I resent that statement it's six at the most." She said laughing along, "So when do we meet the Harpies Harry?" she asked looking giddy as Teddy who was covered in chocolate.

"In an hour at the Harpies stadium and just remember we have to thank Horace for arranging the meeting for us I mean it was my idea but Horace knows her personally." Harry said eating the last of the breakfast and cleaning Teddy's face.

"Professor Slughorn is amazing." Ginny said fixing her hair and dress as she, Harry and Teddy drive to the stadium and meet Gwenog Jones.

"Ginny Potter welcome to Harpy stadium this is just a signing for practices in September 13th 2000 for you to try for our second Chaser position." Gwenog said hugging her tightly. "So you must be Harry and this, is little Teddy." She said shaking Harry's hand and hugging Teddy.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Jones, I'm a huge fan." Harry said shaking her hand.

"Please call me Gwenog Harry, so what broom do you use Ginny?" Gwenog asked looking curiously at Ginny's smile.

"Firebolt-X, it was a gift from Harry on my seventeenth birthday." Ginny said kissing his cheek.

"Merlin's Beard, Harry can you marry me too?" Gwenog asked laughing loudly.

"Sorry. My heart belongs to this beauty before me." Harry said holding Ginny in his arms.

"Ah young love, never fond of men me self always liked women better. Don't worry Harry I won't steal your missus." She said joking with Harry.

"Umm Gwenog I was wondering…could I anonymously donate six Firebolt-X models to the team as a gift." Harry said looking at the smile on Gwenog's face.

"This isn't a bribe Harry I hope." She said smiling at the young man in front of her.

"Not at all, I just want to gift the team for giving Ginny a chance." Harry said looking nervous.

"I'm kidding Harry, yes you can but know this I have seen Ginny play through a Pensieve and I think she has potential so just to let you know…the try-out is a formality we have already decided on you Ginny." Gwenog said leading them to her office.

"So I'm a member of the Holyhead Harpies?" Ginny asked looking really happy at the idea of playing for her childhood team.

"If you want it then it is yours. We'll sign a 2 year contract that cannot be broken and then after it we can renew or you can take a year to relax." Gwenog said holding the contract to her.

"Okay that sounds good to me. What are the rules Gwenog?" Ginny asked signing the contract.

"Only one rule; never betray the team." Gwenog said looking strict for the first time.

"I understand completely Gwenog." Ginny said smiling.

"Call me Gwen Ginny, all my friends and teammates do, Harry can call me Gwen as well." Gwenog said smiling again and hugging them both.

"To my friends I'm Gin and our inner circle calls Harry by his only now known nickname Harr." Ginny said smiling at her new job.

"What'd ya mean 'inner circle'?" Gwenog asked looking confused at the statement.

"Well with the fame Harr and I have we keep our closest friends in the inner circle. You and my teammates will be members don't worry but only if I know you can all keep secrets." Ginny said looking at her new boss and hopeful friend.

"I can vouch for the team Gin, so that leaves me…I'm not saying I'm trustworthy but I will never divulge any secrets I promise you that." Gwenog said looking sincerely at them.

"Gin, I'm going to take Teddy to look around…maybe you can TALK to Gwen in private then." Harry said showing Teddy the small broom and they went to the pitch.

"You are going to be told something only a few people outside of our family know about. Do you want to know?" Ginny asked locking the door and casting a silencing charm, Gwenog nodded and sat beside Ginny. It took an hour to tell Gwen the whole story about the Potter family and by the end of it she was in tears of sadness.

"So you and Harr have been his parents for nearly all his life? Wow I really have respect for you two now and don't worry it won't ever leave us at all." Gwenog said hugging Ginny tightly. "You and Harr are real gems…I mean you were what sixteen and you took a small baby as your own."

After they left Ginny, Harry and Teddy spent the next two weeks enjoying themselves as the weather was cold they would be home before Christmas which Harry was happy about as it would be the first with his parents since he was a small baby.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next chapter will be just as good. And the babies name is Abigail Dora Potter Named by Damon Mason.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty One: Christmas Plans

It was only two weeks until Christmas and all over there was decorating for the occasion. Hannah and Neville had now taken over the Leaky Cauldron as Hannah's Uncle Tom had decided to retire. Harry and Ginny decided to have all their family in Potter Manor for the holidays which they accepted.

"Babe, should we buy two turkeys?" Ginny shouted into Harry.

"Is Ron coming?" Harry asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes." Ginny said wondering why that mattered.

"Then we need about six turkeys." Harry said laughing and holding Teddy in his arms walking into Ginny with Dobby signalling him to run.

"We'll need two I mean we have your parents, my parents and brothers and their wives or girlfriends, then theirs Sirius, Hagrid, and Hermione's parents." Ginny said writing a list of people.

"I'd make it three just in case and Dad said Sirius is bringing his girlfriend for us all to finally meet." Harry said smiling at the idea of Sirius with some twenty year old woman.

"Cool so all that's left is Santa's list for Teddy." Ginny said kissing Teddy's forehead and taking him of Harry amidst Harry's protest of her being six months pregnant. "Harry I'm able to hold my beautiful son ok." She said hugging Teddy in her motherly way. It was known to everyone Teddy was a momma's boy.

"Naptime for a tired little man I think." Harry said seeing his son dose off in Ginny's arms he took him to his room and placed the young child in bed.

"So Harry…what do you think we should get him for Christmas?" Ginny asked looking at her husband smiling and thinking.

"I think we get him a lovely little companion like a dog or an owl." Harry said thinking of Hedwig and Padfoot's Animagus form.

"Good idea a dog would be nice or maybe even a little owl chick." Ginny said lying on the sofa in the living room.

"I want to know Gin, are you excited about the Harpies?" Harry asked sitting down and began rubbing her feet as they swelled badly with the pregnancy.

"Umm…I love you so much. I wrote professor Slughorn a letter and he said that you agreed to ten slug club meet and greets for the meeting with Gwen." Ginny said letting herself relax as Harry massaged her aching feet and smiled hoping their child would have his eyes and maybe her hair.

"Not too bad of a deal, I mean the meet and greets are just a dinner party really. Besides this way I'm married to a famous Quidditch player." He said jokingly while turning his attention to her feet once more massaging them for an hour or so while she relaxed slipping in and out of a small sleep.

When Ginny woke up she saw Harry and Teddy in the kitchen eating lunch and a third plate set up while Harry fed Teddy who insisted on feeding himself and making a mess. She looked at Harry and saw his laugh at the stubbornness of his son which was like his own. 'He is really after taking to raising Teddy like he was our own…because I guess he is our own.' She thought of Dora and Remus who trusted her enough to raise their child and of Harry who shares a bond with the child who calls him dada and her mama. 'I wish you were here Tonks…' was all Ginny could think she imagined what it would have been like not raising her daughter she was anxious to meet.

"Gin, are you hungry?" Harry asked putting lunch on a plate for her and sitting down to join in to her family.

"Famished." Ginny said tucking in to a lovely salad and chicken sandwich watching Harry cut small pieces of chicken for Teddy made her laugh as she always envisioned her Harry Potter prince to be a muscular warrior not the loving dad he was now.

"So I talked to our parents and everyone else coming and we're all set, I'll buy the turkeys tomorrow and Hermione and Ron have offered to take Teddy for the day so we can talk to Santa-" Harry winked, "-and buy everything else we need." He finished his sentence and feeding Teddy.

"Perfect, how long was I asleep?" Ginny asked looking amazed at Harry's speed.

"Two hours. So I went to my mom's house and Sirius was there so then I floo'd to the Burrow and told the in-laws about the arraignments and then to Hogwarts using the Floo since the Burrow and cottage are still connected to the school told Hagrid, then I came home gave Dobby Christmas off to spend with Winky and his friends in Hogwarts and made lunch." Harry said cleaning Teddy's face softly and putting his and Teddy's plates in the sink.

"Wow!" Ginny said looking truly gobsmacked at the idea of all that planning in a short time.

The next day they awoke early and Hermione and Ron arrived to take little Teddy on a fun day out to the cinema to see a new muggle children's movie. Harry and Ginny decided to use the car to drive to London and walk through the Cauldron meeting Hannah and Neville inside.

"Harry, Ginny hey guys." Hannah said running over to hug them.

"Hey Hannah." They both said together.

"So what are the cutest couple of witch weekly doing in my old pub?" Hannah asked pouring three pumpkin juices.

"Christmas shopping in the Alley we're going in a few." Harry said taking a glass and drinking it.

"Ah a romantic first family Christmas, it sounds so nice." Hannah said thinking of her and Neville.

"It will be. We have all our family coming over for dinner and they all seem to have announcements." Ginny said sipping the drink and resting.

"Tell you what Gin. You rest her for a few minutes while I run to a muggle grocers for a few turkeys." Harry said taking £200 from his pocket and going out the door.

"He really is supportive Gin, isn't he?" Hannah said looking at her friend and smiling.

"Yeah he is. I mean he always makes sure I'm relaxed and rested and I think he wants to be the best dad and husband and he's succeeding…I took a nap earlier and when I woke up he sorted everything out in two hours." Ginny said thinking of the night he revealed his whole ordeal of a childhood.

Meanwhile in a small muggle butchers, Harry is negotiating about three turkeys.

"Sorry lad, it can't be done I mean I have a few left but three is a lot kid." The butcher said. He was an old man who looked close to retirement.

"I can pay £300 for the three of them." Harry said explaining his predicament and the need for the need for the three turkeys.

"Alright, but I'm no crook and it's the holidays so, I'll take £150 for the three turkeys." The butcher said taking the money and wishing him a happy Christmas.

"Thank you so much." Harry said giving the money and leaving telling the butcher to use the money to help some poor homeless people.

"Generous young man you are." The butcher said putting the money in a small box marked 'homeless shelter funds'.

Harry then went to his car put the turkeys in the boot with a freezing spell to keep them fresh and re-entered the Leaky Cauldron, "Are you ready Gin? Or do you need more rest?" he asked walking to his wife and friend.

"I'm ready babe. Did you manage to get three turkeys?" Ginny asked him and smiled when he nodded. "Bye Hannah." The two said together and left for the Alley, Harry had never been to it during the holidays the streets were lined with snow and decorations hung everywhere.

"First stop Flourish and Blotts for Hermione's gift." Ginny said leading Harry in were the two saw Rita Skeeter smiling showing her new book 'Harry Potter: The Real Boy Who Lived'.

"SKEETER, a word please." Harry said looking annoyed.

"Yes darling, how are ya these days?" She asked looking like she was a close friend.

"You remember what I know about you Rita…and I think that the Ministry would be very interested in your endeavours in your career, don't you?" Harry asked with a smug smile on his face looking at the once major pin in his side and looking at the book.

"You wouldn't Potter. I know all about your son." Rita said looking smugger than Harry. "And I kept it out of the book being a good girl but I'm warning you Potter I will put it in if you even attempt to reveal my Animagus status to anyone."

"Vim extermina memoriae!" Harry said as a small white light removed Teddy from Rita's memory. "I never authorised this biography so please do not purchase it as it will be 90% dragon dung." He said as people looked at the killer of Riddle and put down the book. "I'm buying a copy to read the lies and sort the problem out myself." He said handing Mr. Flourish four galleons for the book.

The rest of the day was spent buying gifts for everyone including; a small library worth of elf's rights books for Hermione, a signed Chudley Cannon's snitch for Ron, a full baby set for Bill and Fleur, A Firebolt for Charlie, a new shop in Ireland for the twins, a new car for Arthur and Celestina Warbeck tickets for Molly. As well as some lovely jewellery for Lily and a powerful Inferno Broom for James and a book of dog tricks for Sirius' girlfriend and a new bike for Sirius. They finally found a pet for Teddy a husky dog called Spear. A/N: Next Chapter will be a real shocker for all.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Two: Christmas and a Birth

It was Christmas Eve and Harry was decorating the entire manor for tomorrow. Teddy was asleep on the sofa in Ginny's arms while Harry finished the tree and began on the tinsel for the house. Lovely streams of red and green shining tinsel being draped over the fireplace and walls of the living room the last room to be done as it was the biggest. Ginny just watched as her husband decided to do it all without magic. "Harry, you do remember that we can use magic to do that, don't you?" Ginny asked looking at him struggling to put tinsel up, she was trying to supress the giggles.

"Yes I remember. But it looks nicer if you make a small mistake here and there, it makes it look homely for everyone." Harry said humming Come ye Merry Hippogriff's loudly thinking of all his family coming together the Weasley's and Potter's, the Grangers and Sirius and Hagrid his full family under one roof once again.

"Someone's excited about tomorrow and it isn't Teddy who's acting like a child." Ginny said giggling at Harry's humming and off-key singing which put her in a festive mood, they decided last year not to celebrate instead they said Teddy was sick because of the pain of losing everyone.

"Hey come on it's our first Potter family Christmas, of course I'm excited I mean I loved being in the Burrow at Christmas but…I felt a bit out of place at times." Harry said continuing to hang tinsel and after finally finishing sitting down beside Ginny.

"I understand that Harr…we had our parents you had the Dursley's, it wasn't fair to you that you were made to feel like that." Ginny said holding him close and smiling as he kissed her stomach.

"I'm over it now Gin, all that matters now is the turkeys are in the oven and tomorrow I can have a Christmas dinner with my families and friends." Harry said kissing Ginny for several minutes and putting Teddy in bed for the night and taking the turkeys out of the oven and wrapping them up in foil for the next day. He and Ginny then went to bed for the sleep they needed as tomorrow would be a busy day.

"Mama, Dada!" Teddy shouted as they woke up seeing him with Spear and smiling at the boy and his new pet who were playfully chasing each other.

"Merry Christmas babe." Ginny said hugging Harry tightly and kissing Teddy's cheek tightly and hugging the new dog who licked her face all over the place and kept wagging his tail to Harry.

"Merry Christmas my love." Harry said kissing her for a minute and then kissing Teddy's cheek and hugging him tightly. He then went to make breakfast for the three of them even though most of Teddy's went to Spear not that Harry minded it was soon going to be the dog's favourite day as leftovers would be piled upon him.

After that they dressed in their finest as everyone arrived; the Potter's first then the Weasley's followed by Hermione and the girlfriends Angelina, Katie Alicia and Percy's new girlfriend Audrey. And Hagrid and Madam Maxime and finally Sirius and to everyone's surprise Rosmerta. "Hello Harry sweetheart, how ya been?" she asked kissing his cheek. They all went to the parlour where Weasley jumpers and other gifts changed hands.

"Here you are Harr." James said handing him a small box. Harry opened it and was shocked to see a ring with the Potter family coat of arms on it.

"A ring, thanks dad." Harry said hugging his dad and admiring the Potter arms.

After that all gifts where dished out and dinner was served and they all took turns doing their announcements.

"Well me and Olympe got married." Hagrid said showing two beautiful rings the size of crowns.

"That's great!" Everyone said together.

James and Lily both smiled as Lily went to speak. "I'm pregnant." She said and everyone hugged her including Harry who was happy a new sibling was coming.

Next were Sirius and Rosmerta. "We're getting married." Sirius said showing them the ring. "And I'm pregnant." Rosmerta added to the conversation.

Charlie announced that he and Katie Bell were getting married to a great amount of applause.

"More weddings than anything this year." Harry said to himself thinking of many ceremonies and stags.

"Me and George are having a baby." Angelina said holding her stomach and smiling.

"Fred and I are got married." Alicia said hugging Fred who looked like he was about to die again.

"That's wonderful dear!" Molly said hugging Alicia tightly.

"Audrey and I are expecting twins." Percy said and everyone hugged them tightly.

"Ron's been promoted to second in charge of the Auror's and I have been made head of the 'Elf rights Society'." Hermione said being hugged by her parents and everyone else.

"We have a name for the baby; Abigail after Ginny's grandmother and Dora after Tonks." Harry said rubbing Ginny's stomach.

After all the news they finally tucked in to a lovely dinner which was devoured by all and Spear was even full after some leftovers. All the extended family decided to relax in Potter manor and James and Charlie were roped by Sirius into having a broom race which resulted in a crash and two broken noses.

"Honestly you two should have had more sense than that." Molly and Lily said together to everyone's amusement.

The whole group then began getting photos taken by Ginny who wanted a Christmas scrapbook. "Ok, Harry, Dad and Sirius go into your Animagus forms for a picture." She said as they obliged and two stag's and a dog appeared and took the picture they changed back. Then all the women got a picture taken, then the men and then the babies Victorie and Teddy who kept smiling in every picture. Finally one of Harry, Ginny and Teddy ended the book.

Then Ginny bent over in pain and to everyone's dismay went into labour. "HARRY! GET THE THINGS SHE NEEDS HURRY!" Hermione shouted taking Ginny to sit down and breath. Harry ran to his room and set everything up for the hospital.

"Ginny come on let's go!" Harry said getting the car as Bill carried her into the car Molly and Lily went with them. After five minutes they arrived at St. Mungo's and entered the building. "I need Healer Patil please." Harry said and Parvati appeared leading them into a room.

"She's three months early Parvati!" Harry said holding Ginny's hand as she pushed. He felt scared at the thought of losing Ginny and Abigail in one night.

"Okay Gin…I need you to push now." Parvati said softly into Ginny's ear and Ginny pushed and after several attempts and a few hours the small baby appeared; red Weasley hair and green Potter eyes barely open and barely breathing Parvati used a spell and the baby began crying and finally went to sleep. "She'll be in a magic incubator for a few days. Does she have a name?" Parvati asked them.

"Abigail…Dora…Potter." Ginny said before falling asleep.

"She'll sleep for a while Harry. Let's do the cert." Parvati said trying to take Harry's mind off it and keep him busy.

_Name: Abigail Dora Potter_

_Born: 26/12/1999_

_Healer present: Parvati Shanti Patil_

_Mother: Ginevra Molly Potter_

_Father: Harry James Potter_

"How did Ginny's name appear?" Harry asked looking confused.

"I pointed her wand to it and her signature appeared it's a way to allow the mother to rest." Parvati said taking Harry's Holly wand and pointing it to the paper sealing it as official.

Harry then went to the incubator and looked at his daughter. "Hello Abi I'm your dad. I'm going to be your favourite person for about fourteen years then you start liking other people more…but I'll always be here for you my darling daughter." Harry said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lily asked rubbing her son's head and holding him close. "She's beautiful." She said looking at her granddaughter for the first time.

"Yeah…she is." Harry said thinking of the joy his dad and Remus must have felt and knowing that now he has two beautiful children to love and care for.

"Where is she?" Molly asked and immediately started crying in happiness. "Oh such a beautiful baby Harry." She said crushing Harry with a hug.

Hermione and Ron ran into him and hugged him much harder than Molly. "Harry…she's gorgeous." Hermione said kissing his cheek. "Yeah bro…she's stunning." Ron said hugging him tightly.

"I need some air." Harry said going onto the street beside the hospital. 'I'm a dad to two kids and I'm nineteen…and I love it.' He thought to himself as Ron came out to beside him.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked looking concerned.

"Fine Ron…we really changed mate huh? You a second in command Auror, Hermione the head of a Ministry department, Ginny a Holyhead Harpy soon and me the assistant to the Minister…we really matured." Harry said thinking of his time in Hogwarts.

"You did and Hermione did but me I'm still a kid at heart." Ron said laughing. "Nah I suppose I am a bit more mature now I'm living with her." He said looking at the picture of her and him in his pocket.

"Man I hope Ginny is alright she looked like she was in a lot of pain earlier." Harry said thinking of her in all that pain.

"Ha-ha I keep forgetting you were surroundedd by Muggles. Harry when you by Muggles. Harry when women give birth in our world a quick spell heals them." Ron said laughing.

The following day Ginny was allowed to hold Abigail for the first time and both of the Potter girls were discharged.

**A/N: I'm taking a few days off to write bigger chapters so please stay with me for a few days as I will not be posting.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Three: The Breakout

It had been a day since Abigail and Ginny came home and the Potter family was still learning how their little angel had such lungs as she cried constantly and seemed to only relax when Harry took her in his arms and began humming old muggle songs he remembered to her in order to calm her down. Ginny had gotten to introduce little Abi to the Holyhead Harpies and the family as harry organised a little get together as the DA, Order of the Phoenix and several friends came to see the little Potter girl.

"Little babe this one isn't she Gin." Gwenog said admiring the baby in Harry's arm who was cooing at the baby and sitting down.

"When she's with Harr there yep." Ginny said laughing at Harry's attentive face on Abi who was started to dose off in his arms.

"Mrs. Potter, how are ya?" A strange man asked.

"Sorry, this is a private event. How did you get in?" Ginny asked with her hand on her wand.

"I have a message from the Dark Mistress Umbridge; all who will oppose blood purity shall be killed!" He said raising his wand as Harry quickly handed Abi to Hermione and pulled the Elder Wand from its holder and non-verbally full body bound the man to the ground.

"I remember this snake…he was one of Riddle's lower grunts, he ran a Snatcher group during the last days." Harry said holding the wand to the man's throat, trying to control his anger.

"I too remember him…he was found innocent in the trials last year." Kingsley said remembering the close verdict of innocence and his own protests of them. "He said 'Dark Mistress' Umbridge…we will contact Azkaban, revoke her writing privileges and visitations."

The party then decided to end as every non family member and non-Ministry employee stead behind to keep the couple safe. "He got a name or what?" Ron asked looking at the man now bound in ropes on a chair looking as proud as Bellatrix did during her trial in the eighties.

"Snarl…that's all he was known by. When he was brought before us for trial he was unable to remember, his memory was completely wiped except for the nickname Snarl…he isn't a werewolf we checked." Kingsley explained to the small crowd in front of them all looking worried. "James…Sirius…can I ask have you two considered my offer?" Kingsley asked looking at the two Marauders' who were looking at their respective partners looking at them with eyes of death.

"What offer is that?" Lily asked looking like a blast-ended skrewt on the attack.

"To be Auror's, to help and stop an assassination attempt on Kingsley or Albus." James said in a calm cooling voice that Lily smiled at knowing he was being sincere.

"Dad…Sirius…you guys are trained Auror's?" Harry asked looking amazed that the two prank artist's that reminded him of Fred and George could be trained Auror's.

"Yes Harr, we trained after we left Hogwarts. Me, Padfoot and Wormtail…Moony couldn't because of his furry little problem. We were trained by Alastor in the years before your birth, by the time we were trained…the prophecy was made and we had to go into hiding." James explained looking at his son who was holding on to every word.

"Careful Prongs it looks like mini Prongs is looking at us like we have a lot of work to do." Sirius said laughing at Harry's expression of pure hero worship that was expected of Teddy or Victorie but not Harry. "I never told you little one because of two things; I was an outlaw…and more importantly, I never wanted you to be in the danger an Auror is put through." He said rubbing Harry's hair and smiling.

"Well are you going to re-enlist?" Harry asked thinking of how cool it would be having two trained Auror's around at all times for his mom and Ginny and the kids. "I think you should…I mean I wanted to but Albus needs me as an assistant more than the Auror's need another rookie." He said trying to coax the men into joining.

"Well I guess Harr has answered for us. I'm in!" James said smiling and shaking Kingsley's hand.

"Well I'm not letting you have all the fun. Sign me up!" Sirius said with a huge grin on his face and hugging Kingsley who was smiling at his friends.

"I could kiss you two!" Kingsley said smiling at them. "So I believe we need to be honest to Harry…you won't be an assistant, you will be an advisor. All Ministers have one, we trust them with our life and they in turn would give theirs to help us. Harry we have to train you in basic Auror training so as James and Sirius are now Auror's I am now officially making them your teachers and Alastor, so go to Hogwarts next weekend the three of you and good luck." Kingsley said leaving with Snarl in chains and whistling Odo the Hero.

The next day Harry woke up and saw a red letter addressed to him and decided to open it.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_I have finally the power I need. You and your MUD-BLOOD friends will soon be killed._

_The Dark Mistress_

"Ginny!" Harry said running up the stairs and showing her the letter. "Pack what we need. I have to keep us safe!" Harry said packing small bags of clothes and brooms.

"Harry relax babe!" Ginny said holding her wand and waving it creating a barrier around the grounds of the Manor and watching as it became invisible. "There! Now were safe, only people we trust can cross that barrier and it will remove the Imperius curse if they are under it." She said rubbing his head and smiling.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked looking confused as he knew all the security layouts of the Manor thanks to his family's journal.

"It was in the birthday card your mom gave you remember." Ginny said holding the blue Quidditch card up to him.

"Oh well…I read the verse in it but that's it I didn't even notice the spell." Harry said reading through it and the instructions which were now visibly able to show the barriers powers. "Mom and Dad taught of it all when they made protections."

"HARRY!" A voice screamed from the garden, it was Dean and he was hurt, barely able to stand and bleeding in his Azkaban uniform all guards wore when on the job.

Harry ran down the stairs already sure he knew why Dean was hurt and at the manor, he ran to the garden in time to catch Dean before he fell, he brought Dean into the parlour and contacted Parvati to come and tend to the wounds and then within a moment of contacting the Floo erupted with green flames and the figure of Parvati was in the room.

"Is he alright Harry…is he breathing?" Parvati asked looking upset as she and Dean had been dating a few weeks and the image of him all bloodied up and barely moving.

"I'm fine…" Dean said with all strength. "…she's escaped Harry…Umbridge escaped!" He said letting Parvati pour Dittany on his wounds and wincing in pain.

"How did she escape Dean…I need to know." Harry said placing a bowl of water on the table and helping to clean the blood of Dean's face and hands.

"Magic…some ancient spell…older than Azkaban it has to be…she used wandless and non-verbally so I didn't get the incantation…but whatever it is…it killed seven of my men Harry, all of them like they were bugs…I'm only alive because she wanted someone to deliver you a message…'the new age has begun…the age of Umbridge'…after that she used two Dementor's to fly me here I nearly died but I think she has them domesticated…like the one you bought for Hogwarts only these ones looked older…I need to rest now Harr, I'm sorry." Dean said falling asleep and Harry carried him to one of the guest rooms where Dean could rest and regain his strength.

"You can stay with him Parvati and call Dobby if you need anything." Harry said leaving the room and going into his own alerting Ginny to the news and mentioning that Dean and Parvati can stay here as long as they need to.

"I agree Harry, so let's get ready we will need some protection from her." Ginny said using a DA coin to mention the situation to the DA members and arraigned a meeting in Potter Manor for the next day.

**A/N: This is the end of the happy family storyline I've been doing. Now I'm starting a new war storyline. I understand this chapter is as small as usual but the new storyline will have all the new action and longer chapters and will feature a new style in the Harry Potter saga.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is the first in an 8 to 12 chapter storyline I'm calling 'the Stag's Leadership' it will take place over a few years of Harry's life and will be full of shocks, twists and tears.**

Chapter Twenty Four: The Stag Corps

It was the day after Umbridge's breakout from Azkaban and all the DA members and the members of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived in Potter Manor where Harry was about to address the huge crowd which seemed to hold old Phoenix members who died in the first and second wars as well as all the DA including Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang who were holding hands and smiling. Harry was wearing an outfit that looked like Bill's old curse-breaker outfit and was looking like a general about to address his army.

"Thank you all for coming, I understand that many of you are unsure of what is happening at the moment so I'll explain…Dolores Umbridge has escaped Azkaban and is now christened herself the Dark Mistress. We are all here to fight her but…as we all know the Order has been compromised by the final battle which put us in the light of all…so I'm creating a new organisation called 'The Stag Corps' all DA members and several Order members have a right to join and that's why we're all here, those who join I cannot guarantee anyone's safety so there are rules; no mothers or pregnant women, I'm not endangering families just to beat Umbridge now that's not to say you can't join." He said looking around at all the faces of old friends and faces he only saw through the picture mad-eye showed him in his teens.

"How can we join then?" Ginny asked looking angrily at Harry while holding Abi in her arms looking and realizing he was just being the good father and man he always tried to be.

"All mothers and pregnant women can join as Healers and can offer aid to any member in trouble. At such a point as a pregnant woman is near birth she can take leave and relax for a few weeks as Ginny will be doing." Harry answered looking at Ginny with his loving eyes but sounding like the same person who walked to his death.

"I must say Harry, you have thought of everything." Kingsley said looking impressed at the young man who was staring intensely at the crowds in front of him and smiling as many seemed to stand to join.

"Thanks everyone…now go home and rest till tomorrow then we meet at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade for assignments and other things. And remember we of the Stag Corps are not members of the Order but we are allies of the Order so treat them with respect." Harry said shaking everyone's hand and smiling he signalled for Kingsley and Albus to stay behind which seemed odd.

"What is it Harry? Is everything alright?" Kingsley asked looking at the young man now looking his usual self and smiling as he looked at Abi in her mother's arms who was rocking her softly.

"A plan…you are going to make Albus the Minister now…then when the anniversary comes Umbridge will make her move trying to kill the both of you in one go…I'm assigning protection to the Veil and to the both of you…if my plan works on the anniversary we can capture Umbridge before another war begins to unfold." Harry explained sitting with his hands at his mouth and looking at the look of amazement on Albus and Kingsley faces.

"Amazing…such planning in a night Harry, it is the best plan ever!" Kingsley said looking at the young man who was now holding the baby who was napping in his arms and smiling. "You deserve to have a normal life Harry."

"I will after Umbridge is brought down…now I'm going to return to Hogwarts as I am still the D.A.D.A professor and I will restart a new DA using the seventh years as organisers, after that I will give them training books and we will teach the sixth and seventh years that way if Umbridge tries anything there at least we have a defending force." Harry said giving Abi to Ginny and looking at the two men in front of him.

"Good idea Harry, I do think that Alastor has had enough of teaching at the present time." Albus said in his usual calm voice although hinting at humour at Alastor's annoyance at teaching a bunch of children who all wanted stories of the Order.

After Albus and Kingsley left Harry went into Teddy's bedroom and read the young boy a story to help him sleep after reading nearly all of Beedle the bards stories Teddy finally fell asleep and Harry made his way into the nursery where Ginny and Abi were in the rocking chair looking like two redheaded angels in Harry's eyes.

"Gin…I want my mom and dad to live here with you while I'm in Hogwarts…ok?" Harry asked looking at her only two days at home with Abi and a natural at parenting a new-born baby as Teddy was a month old when they adopted him.

"Ok Harr. I would feel safer if they were here." Ginny said smiling at Abi who sensed Harry in the room and began crying until Harry took her in his arms and began rocking her side to side as Ginny watched and she smiled at her husband who was so in love with the little girl in his arms the little boy in his room and the woman in front of him.

"Also Ginny…I want you to promise that when September comes you will join the Harpies and play…no matter what is happening around you." Harry said in a voice that Ginny had heard before…he had used the tone of voice when he had to leave her in Hogwarts after Albus' assassination.

"I promise…as long as you promise not to do anything reckless or that will put you in harm's way." Ginny said looking at him. "I know Harry…that you think that you have to fix all the problems but for once you have something you wanted…this family." She said nearly in tears looking at him.

"I promise I will not endanger or ever try to mess up what I have right now but Gin…this is my fight as well I have to help it Umbridge is dangerous because she has something Riddle didn't…she has purpose…Riddle only had hatred but not Umbridge she knows how to do this right." Harry said looking at Ginny and placing Abi in her cot then taking Ginny in his arms. "I need to stop her because you didn't see what I saw when she had the Muggle-born Registration courts it was terrible she took joy in telling children and mothers that they belonged in prison…that they were thieves."

The two went to bed and slept the night as they embarked with the kids to Hogsmeade in the morning they were shocked to see the old inn burned down to ash and Aberforth looking like a lion about to strike down all in its path.

"Aberforth, are you alright?" Harry asked looking at the pub and instantly thinking Umbridge found out about the meeting which was convened in secret.

"Fine Harry…had a bad batch of Firewhiskey it was unstable and exploded after I tried to open a bottle…bloody shame." Aberforth said looking at Harry and laughing.

"I thought Umbridge had found out about the meeting…" Harry said catching his breath and taking the Elder Wand began repairing the pub in a matter of seconds. "…should be grand now Aberforth."

"Cheers lad, now the meeting is set for a half-hour so relax a bit ok." He said pouring Harry a glass of Butterbeer and one for Ginny who was holding Abi in her arms and Teddy sat on Harry's lap relaxing in his arms.

One by one the members came in all looking ready for their assignments Hermione and Ron were the first to arrive followed by the twins, Neville and Hannah, Parvati and Dean, and all the other Stag Corps sign ups who were casting silencing charms and ordering Butterbeer's for themselves by the time they were all there the pub was packed and silent as Harry rose to speak.

"Thank you all for coming…I have decided on seven leaders for the Corps; me, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred and George and Sirius Black who will be a buffer between the Order and the Corps." Harry said looking at the leaders. "Second and most important; the Corps will be making alliance's with Goblins and House-elves as well as Centaurs, Merpeople and Giants like Grawp who are allies of the Order and therefore of us." He said in a voice of leadership both threating and loving. "Third; all members will sign a contract like the one with the DA it has a curse only this one will kill any betrayers…so only signup if you have unquestionable loyalty." He finished holding a parchment that contained the name 'Stag Corps' on it as they all signed up without a thought of curses on the parchment knowing how important it is to have a safety net.

"We're all with you Harry you have shown bravery worthy of Godric Gryffindor himself…" Cedric Diggory said looking at him. "I didn't get to fight with the DA in the battles but now I'm here to help." He finished signing his name and shaking Harry's hand tightly.

"I want to help I lost seven friends as she escaped." Dean said signing and placing it back on the table.

"Count me in…I remember losing a few friends to the muggle-born commission…I want that bitches head on a plate." Parvati said signing her name on the parchment.

"If you'll have me as a member I want to join." Draco Malfoy said signing his name on the parchment

After an hour all the members had signed and left leaving Harry to say goodbye to Abi, Teddy and Ginny as he was returning to Hogwarts to teach and Teddy was crying so Harry thought it best to bring them to the castle for dinner that day and bring them home after it.

"Professor Potter, you're back!" Michael Bagshot said shaking Harry's hand tightly.

"Hey Michael…enjoying your holiday?" Harry asked looking at the young student who was looking happier than anything.

"Great sir, they brought me great-great granny back from the veil and she wants to see you soon sir." He said handing Harry a letter.

"I will have to soon Michael thank you." Harry said entering the Great Hall to a thunderous applause of students who were happy to see their teacher back amidst loads of whistles and claps Harry saw something he never saw before the portraits of the founders were all hanging behind the teachers table and were bowing to Harry all except Salazar Slytherin.

"HARRY POTTER SAVIOUR OF THIS FINE SCHOOL AND A PROUD MEMBER OF MY HOUSE!" Godric Gryffindor shouted as he bowed to Harry and held a painted sword in his hands.

"The one who saved my diadem from the dark magic in it I thank you." Rowena Ravenclaw said bowing slowly to him.

"A true friend to all he knows. And the one who showed the House-elves Dobby, Winky and Kreacher such kindness." Helga Hufflepuff said curtsying to him.

"The blood traitor, who killed my descendant, killed my precious Basilisk not to mention destroying my locket." Salazar Slytherin said spitting on the ground of his portrait. "One who disregarded all rules we the founders made in our school and I am expected to bow and thank him NEVER!"

"SALAZAR! This boy has proven his love for our school by fighting alongside Slytherin's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's as well as his own house. Now bow and show me the respect he deserves." Godric said as Salazar bowed his head and showed contempt at doing it.

"Founders, I thank you for the welcome but I am just a professor back to teach his classes." Harry said bowing to the four portraits three of whom were smiling at him while Slytherin was looking like he was about to strike out of it.

"I present a gift for the child of Gryffindor." Godric said as his sword appeared to twirl revealing a small silver dagger like the sword. "My personal dagger as powerful as my sword and coated in Basilisk venom in case of anymore need of it." The portrait said as the dagger went to Harry.

"Thank you proud warrior Gryffindor…I will cherish it always." Harry said bowing once more and sitting down with his family for a meal and then bringing Teddy home and tucking him in to bed as Harry went back to Hogwarts to relax and redecorate his office in one swish of his wand. "Ah good to be back…now classes aren't on for another week or so…guess I can relax and visit Hagrid and Olympe."

"Hello Harry." Godric said revealing a portrait of him in Harry's room.

"Professor Gryffindor, to what do I own this honour?" Harry asked looking confused as to why the founder of his old house is in his room.

"It's Godric to you Harry, I wish to apologise for Salazar…he has found the death of Riddle hard to manage and well he feels that you are the blame for all the pain he feels in his heart which is ridiculous my young warrior." The portrait said holding on to the sword in it and messing with his hair which was redder than Ron's.

"It's understandable I mean wasn't Riddle the last chain in the Slytherin blood-line I mean he's basically extinct now." Harry said looking at the portrait and thinking of how amazing it was seeing Gryffindor bow to him.

The rest of the night was spent with Harry and Godric talking about adventures in their respective lives and all the good times they had with friends and family. At dawn Harry woke up from a short nap and decided to work on the new DA that would operate as a defence force in Hogwarts. After spending an hour looking at the remaining students who wanted to stay in Hogwarts for the holidays Harry decided that Michael Bagshot and a seventh year by the name of Andrew Sykes would lead the new DA both students were intelligent and loyal to their friends and jumped at the opportunity to lead a new defensive brigade in Hogwarts.

"So the first thing is that you will need all these," Harry said handing them several D.A.D.A books. "I also think that all years should be allowed to join and all houses if they sign the hexed page." He said handing them parchment designed by Hermione. "Finally and most important; if Hogwarts is attacked again make sure all first to fifth years are evacuated before any fighting occurs." He finished shaking their hands and showing them the room of requirement which was back to the DA style used years previous to train.

**A/N: Feedback on the new length and ideas please I know it's only a few hundred more words per chapter but it will add up in time. As usual I love you guys and shout outs to my beta to my friends who I annoy with the story a lot.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I'm having a shitty time lately but I promise to try and work harder. This is a chapter mostly for future reference.**

Chapter Twenty Five: Stag's Allies and old Friends

It had been six months since Harry had returned to his position at Hogwarts and the time was nearly at the anniversary of the battle and tensions were high among the Corps as Harry believed that Umbridge would attempt the assassination of Dumbledore and Shacklebolt in one day. All the work over the six months was organizing allegiances with the newly designed House-elf union and the Goblin backing federation both of which agreed to help if Umbridge tried anything.

"Sir…can I talk to you for a moment?" Michael Bagshot asked looking more active than Harry had seen in a while.

"Of course Michael, is the DA doing alright?" Harry asked knowing it had to be news on the recruits and the regular club.

"Well sir the casual club is but the DA defence force is struggling sir, me and Sykes aren't leaders were follower's sir…maybe it'd be best of you could find some new leaders for the DA sir." Michael said looking defeated and annoyed that he couldn't act like a leader.

"No Michael, you and Andrew are the leaders, if you want I can come by the next meeting and give everyone a refresher in leader skills and command structure." Harry said pouring two Butterbeer's and placing one in front of Michael.

"But sir…Andrew and I aren't even friends we barely know each other I mean the team deserves leaders that work together…I received the letter from aunt Bathilda the other day for you sir." Michael said drinking the Butterbeer and handing Harry the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_The new reports from Europe are here the Werewolves that allied with the Death Eaters are now hiding from Umbridge in the remote mountains of Sweden and have no inclinations of coming back to Britain anytime soon. We also have several reports that the Centaurs in Devon are gone wiped out in a day, if it is true it means that Umbridge is showing her power off to us. I will send the next report in a month through Michael as usual._

_Hope you and the family are well._

_Bathilda Bagshot._

"Damn! She took out the Devon herd…Michael go back to the common room and organise a meeting of the defence force DA for next Tuesday in the usual place…then go and ask professor Firenze to come meet me in Hagrid's in an hour." Harry said as Michael nodded and left Harry wrote a quick note to Ginny who was expecting daily letters.

_Ginny_

_The reports aren't good with the centaur's in Devon…they're all dead. Abi, Teddy and you are doing well I hope and I will be around for dinner on Friday give Teddy and Abi a kiss from me each and I'll give you one soon._

_Love_

_Harry_

After sending Inferno with it to Ginny, Harry set out for Hagrid's to meet with Firenze, Hagrid, Olympe and the Hogwarts centaur herd. While walking down all Harry could think of was the last six months all the things Umbridge had done. 'Now the Devon herd…that makes ten centaur herds, half of the werewolf population and nearly all the Merpeople in Britain dead all from one ego-maniac…why isn't she making allies…who is her allies…I wish I was at home.' All the thoughts rushing through his head were magnified by the fact that she was directly taunting him with weekly letters to the school always written in pink ink and always threats against his family.

"Harry! Over here! Hurry up you old professor." Hagrid said calling him, Harry could Firenze and Bane both high ranked members of the herd of Hogwarts and members of the Order.

"Harry Potter… it is so good to see you." Bane said bowing to Harry and rising back up to relax. "News has reached us of the massacre of the Devon clan…my foal was a member he died first…Umbridge has opened a personal vendetta with my herd and with me…anyway we can help is now at your disposal."

"Thank you Bane…I'm sorry for your loss…I can imagine the pain you must feel…my son was nearly killed by the Death Eater brothers of the Lestrange family…if it is acceptable to your herd I believe the time has come for you to seek refuge in the castle…Umbridge seems to be killing herds that have any alliance with yours…Dumbledore and I think for now…you need to stay in the castle." Harry said looking at the two centaur men and hoping he hadn't insulted them.

"Agreed, for the time being at least Hogwarts will be our home." Bane and Firenze said together and galloped off to gather the tribe for safety.

"Harry, I got news from Sirius and your dad…several Death Eaters escaped and decided to buddy up with Umbridge and her newly christened 'Ministry'. Grawp and I are in negotiations with the giants again now that a maniac like Umbridge is the Dark Mistress or whatever she wants to call herself." Hagrid said bringing Harry into the now extended house the hut now had stairs and a lovely done design that shone like a diamond.

"Harry my dear you look tired…go home and rest…and I mean to Ginny not your office." Olympe said looking at the bags under his eyes. "I can take your classes tomorrow so you can rest you need it Harry.

"Thanks Olympe I appreciate that I need some rest." Harry said going to the gates so he could disapparate home.

"Dada is home." Teddy said seeing Harry walk in and running into his arms hugging Harry tighter than he was ever hugged before.

"Harry! Why are you here early?" Lily asked hugging her son, she had begun to swell to the size Ginny was six months ago and her feet were twice the size indicating a Potter child trait.

"I got a day off and I thought 'well it's been a month since I've had a day off so I'm going to relax." Harry said hugging Lily and kissing Teddy repeatedly on the cheeks.

"Perfect your dad and Sirius will be here soon…a nice family dinner and Ginny is in Molly's with Abi so you can put your feet up for a bit honey." Lily said sitting down and relaxing with her son and grandson.

"How's the baby coming mom?" Harry asked looking at her stomach and smiling at the thought of a sibling.

"Grand we're still deciding to keep the sex a secret which your dad doesn't like, but then again he always acted like a baby in matters of secrecy." Lily said sipping on a cup of tea Dobby brought her to drink.

"Well dad is just going to accept that sometimes the secret is better…so have you and dad been alright staying here? I know dad must find it hard." Harry said remembering that Sirius mentioned to him that his father never liked the manor after his parents died.

"He's fine with it…he wants to show you that he can overcome a challenge. Your father has it in his head that he failed on that Halloween night in '81…so he wants to make up for it." Lily said looking at her son and holding him and Teddy close to her.

"Dad didn't fail…he tried stopping Riddle without his wand…he was being a true Gryffindor." Harry said thinking back to the memories he knew that James must have. "You and dad gave me the greatest gift with your sacrifice…I will always think of you and him with the greatest respect!" Harry said hugging his mother and relaxing in the chair with Teddy.

"You are way too wise young man for a nineteen year old." Lily said returning the hug as Teddy enjoyed the squashing hug.

It took Ginny two hours to return from her mother's house and she was surprised to see her husband on the sofa sleeping tightly with Teddy in his arms both of whom were sleeping with huge smiles on their faces. She instantly went to cover them with a blanket and let them relax as she did she noticed Harry's scar was glowing which as far as she knew wasn't normal.

"Harry!" Ginny said quickly and quietly so she wouldn't wake Teddy.

"Ginny…what's wrong?" Harry asked in a dreamy haze reminiscent of Luna.

"Your scar is glowing." Ginny said softly as not to wake Teddy who was now stirring.

"It is? Damn!" Harry said gently getting up and putting Teddy to bed and going to the mirror and seeing the scar now glowing bright green and now beginning to burn like it did when Riddle was close by. "He can't be near he's dead…he's not back. I sound like Fudge." Harry said to himself as he called for Inferno and began writing a letter to Dumbledore.

_Albus_

_My scar's glowing and burning._

_I think Riddle may be a ghost._

_Please come to the manor._

_Harry_

"Inferno, take this to Albus and be quick please." Harry said putting the message in the phoenix's beak and watching him disappear.

He then went down where Ginny and Abi sitting in the rocking chair Abi instantly starting waving her arms as Harry took her into his and started kissing her little cheeks. He loved spending time at home, Abi was growing more and more and it pained Harry that his work with the Corps and his jobs meant he couldn't spend as much time as he did with Teddy at that age. Suddenly the room was a gulf with flames as Inferno returned with both Fawkes and Dumbledore.

"Albus, than Merlin you're here, my scar is stilling glowing." Harry said moving his hair and showing the glowing scar.

"How long has it been like that?" Albus asked talking in his usual voice of calm but looking terrified.

"I don't know sir." Harry said handing Abi to Ginny and walking into his office with Albus. "Muffliato…now we can talk in private."

"Harry, you believe Riddle is back as a spirit that is impossible. When you destroyed the Horcruxes you severed Riddle's life energy…he cannot return." Albus said looking around the study which Harry had decorated it with pictures of all his loved ones and even some pictures of friends and teachers.

"Sir…I think we need to speak to Ignotus." Harry said removing the Resurrection Stone from its holding place and turning three times in his hand.

"Harry, how can I help you?" Ignotus asked looking at his descendant.

"The Dark Oak Wand…you said it's in Limbo. Does Death have a way in and out of Limbo?" Harry asked looking the ghostly essence of his ancestor.

"Yes…a gateway to Limbo…Death created it using the Hallows…keep them safe Harry, you will need them." Ignotus said looking grimly at the man in front of him.

"My scar is burning Ignotus…this only happens when a man who is currently stuck in Limbo is near me…I used to be a Horcrux of his." Harry said touching the scar on his head and thinking of the time he was the Horcrux part in Limbo.

"He…may be able to leave…if the door was opened when I sent you home…he could have escaped." Ignotus said leaving Harry feeling worried.

"Ah."

"Harry…you should not be afraid for if he is among you he is a shell, a shattered man, he cannot hurt you."

"Ok. Thank you Ignotus." Harry said releasing the stone.

"Harry…we need to devise a spell, one to locate the Limbo Gate and return Voldemort to it." Albus said using the old name for the first time in since the war ended.

Weeks had passed since and Harry's thoughts turned from Voldemort to Teddy and his parents, Harry wanted them to be part of Teddy's life and knew it was time to tell his son about his true parents. 'He can understand it he is smart for his age.' Harry thought to himself, he thought of how it felt not knowing about his own parents for so long in his life and elected to tell him. He walked down to Ginny who was in the kitchen feeding Abi from the 'Witches Brew' baby food range. "Gin, I've been thinking…we need to tell Teddy about his parents, with the new threat now he needs to know that he has us and that he had loving parents that wanted him to have a good life." Harry said looking at his wife knowing she wouldn't agree.

"I agree-"Ginny said looking at him with her eyes watching his. "-he deserves to know he has us and Tonks and Lupin, otherwise if something did happen to us…he'd find out in a bad way." Ginny said. "You need to tell him Harry, even though everyone says he's a mommas boy…he loves you more and you were his godfather at one time. I'll take Abi to Hermione's house with me for a catch up, so you can tell him." Ginny told him leaving with Abi.

Harry brought Teddy to his personal study and started playing I spy with him for several minutes so he could think of a way to tell him.

"Teddy, you know that you are a very special boy, don't you?" Harry asked him looking at the boy smiling.

"Yep, cause your famous." Teddy said in his childish way that Harry loved.

"No buddy, because you have two mommies and two daddies that love you, but your momma Tonks and dada Lupin can't be here because they wanted you to have mommy and me love you because we fell in love with you." Harry said and looked happy as Teddy started to look at him and seemed to be confused.

"I have two mommies and daddies?" Teddy asked.

Harry went to his desk and pulled the Resurrection Stone from its resting place and placed Teddy's hand in his. "Ready to meet them buddy?" Harry asked and looked as Teddy nodded and turned the stone three times and the figures of Tonks and Remus appeared to them.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Teddy asked looking at them floating in front of him.

"Hello son…I want you to know that me and your mother love you so much." Remus said placing his hand on his sons.

"Wotcher little man…you look so big now, I remember you as a little baby in my lap, your dad is right we love you. And we want you to know Teddy bear we will always love you and we know that your mommy and daddy love you just as much." Tonks said wiping a tear from her face and kissing the little boys head.

"I love you too." Teddy said and let the stone fall on the ground.

"Teddy…this stone is a gift buddy, if you ever want to talk to momma Tonks and dada Lupin tell me and I'll get the stone for you." Harry said giving the stone to the boy and kissing him on the cheek.

**A/N: The Stag's leadership will be the final chapters of the story that will involve the Hallows, DADA and some characters.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Six: Battle of Black Lake

It was the day of the anniversary and tensions were high, Harry had it all planned several Corps members would be in the members of the crowd for the passing of leadership from Kingsley to Dumbledore as undercover soldiers.

At the manor Harry received word from Molly that she needed to see him before the ceremony. "You wanted to see me mom?" Harry said arriving in the kitchen seeing Victorie and Molly sitting.

"Ah Harry, I've been meaning to tell you about Abigail's namesake." Molly said motioning for Harry to sit down.

"Yeah I was wondering that is Abigail your mother or dads?" Harry asked looking curious to the person behind the name of his daughter.

"Abigail was Arthur's mother…Harry my family was a lot like the Black family, when they discovered I married a person who in their eyes was a blood-traitor they disowned me and my brothers Fabian and Gideon who stood by my decision to marry Arthur, the Weasley family were happy by the marriage and managed to buy this land as a gift, my sister however hated the idea so was the only child not disowned, Muriel was disowned for her love of Muggle-born's and Squib's. Abigail Weasley was a woman who took me, Fabian and Gideon in when we had nowhere to go…my sister Morgana is still alive and according to intelligence has joined Umbridge's new Ministry." Molly finished looking at Harry's face. "I want you to know Harry the Order is behind you as is the Ministry of Magic…the Corps is new generation of protectors, use it as a peacekeeping force before an army."

"Mom…I'm right in thinking that you are you asking me to do is try reason with Morgana for you?" Harry asked looking at the woman holding her granddaughter and playfully kissing her cheeks.

"No Harry…I'm asking are you prepared to kill…this isn't like last time, you can't just defeat these people you need to use the ways you hate to win, there's a spell…a legendary spell called Gryffindor's Lament, it will work for a true Gryffindor like you…the incantation is silent, you have to channel the same power that gives you access to the sword, the spell kills without destroying the soul…the same love does." Molly said knowing she was arming Harry with a chance to fight.

"…I decided a long time ago I would kill Umbridge if she tried to do what she's doing now mom…the spell is in my blood and I'll access it if I need it." Harry said looking down. "She's not like Riddle she's smarter, more educated and out for more than fame…she doesn't fear death like he did, she's the most dangerous threat ever…worse than Voldemort, worse than Grindelwald she is pure evil." Harry said finally kissing Molly and Victorie goodbye and Flooing to Hogwarts.

After arriving in his office Harry used his connection to Inferno to conjure the Phoenix to him and sending the word to the members of the Corps by sending the Phoenix to flight in the lake. "The time has come for the ceremony Professor Potter." The portrait of Gryffindor said to Harry who began walking to the stair case leading to the lake and gazing at a statue of him and Riddle locked in battle the statue seemed to move in reaction to the battle which allowed Harry to see his victory over evil.

The ceremony lasted two hours and had speeches from Dumbledore, Kingsley, James and Lily as well as others from the first two wars and finally it was Harry's turn he hated it…he had to give a speech. He approached the podium and took a deep breath. "Many of you know me…hell all of you know me, you are my friends, my family, my colleagues and some were at one time my enemies." He paused and looked at a group of men smiling all of whom Slytherin's. "We lost people two years ago…good people and thanks to a veil we got them back…some got friends and family back…others got their love back, I got my parents and friends back, as well as my mentor and knowledge that life is sometimes fair. You all look at this statue of me and think…'he had a plan', in all honesty I didn't I just duelled him and won…pure luck. Don't make legends out of luck make them from warriors like my parents, the students and the people who gave their lives for the cause and are finally back with us…I'm no hero, all of you are." Harry said and was surprised as everyone started laughing and clapping.

"Classic! Harry mate you are a hero." Neville said laughing his heart out.

"Damn straight kiddo." James said wiping tears of laughter with Sirius off him.

"Avada Kedavra!" A voice screamed and the statue broke, it was Umbridge with several people many of whom were once dead.

"Miss me Potter!" Bellatrix Lestrange yelled firing Incendio into the crowd.

"You ready Padfoot?" James asked holding his wand in his hand.

"Always!" Sirius said smiling. "Well let's go, Expelliarmus!" They shouted together as two of Umbridge's followers fell to the ground.

"Parva terraemotus!" Umbridge said creating a small tremor causing everyone except her followers to fall. "Intrappolare!" Umbridge shouted forcing Harry on the ground ensnared by blue beams of light. Harry drew his wand and created a wave of energy around him destroying the trap.

"I knew you'd come. NOW!" Harry shouted as his agents all cast and defeated the ex-Death Eaters who all managed to get into a duel with a member of the Corps. "It's just me and you now Dolores, no followers to help you."

"Good…because I came for one thing…the Elder Wand…Accio Elder Wand." Dolores said and Harry's wand flew to her. "Now…expelliarmus!" She said and Harry flew to the ground losing ownership of the wand. "I will kill you another day Mr. Potter for now…I have business to deal with." She said and ran to a small chair. "Portus." And with a beam of light she disappeared.

"HARR! We need you to help now use the new spell!" James shouted to his son.

"Somnus hostis!" Harry screamed and all the ex-Death Eaters fell to the ground snoring.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Sleeping spell just finished it…works on enemies only." Harry explained and looked as over twenty five figures now slept. "Get names then send them to Azkaban!" Harry said to two Auror's.

"Why should I take orders from you?" One Auror said.

"Because I am the assistant to the Minister for Magic and the co-head of the Auror department." Harry said and watched as the young man's face dropped in horror.

"I don't remember co-head Auror being part of the deal Harry." Kingsley said laughing at the young man.

"I checked, the Assistant to the Minister can be the co-head of any department they like…I guess I just picked." Harry said laughing at the idea of it.

"Your father and Sirius trained you so it's ok with me…sir." Kingsley said bowing to Harry.

"We're both heads Kingsley, call me Harry." Harry said walking into the next room.

"No Harry we are not…there are now three head Auror's none of whom are me." He said looking at James and Sirius.

"My dad and Sirius are the heads…why not you?" Harry asked looking confused as Kingsley was a great Auror.

"Albus is going to train me to take over fully someday…I like politics more besides I only joined the Auror's because my dad was one." Kingsley said smiling at Harry and walking to Albus and began talking to him.

"Head Auror's Potter, Black and Potter the prisoners escaped!" One of the two Auror's said she was slim blonde and looked like she was about to faint.

"Damn! I wanted to sleep tonight." Sirius said yawning and running to the room were small ropes were partially burned.

"Revelare incantatum." James said as the spell was cast fire erupted from the ropes. "Controlled fire…advanced magic…someone in their regime had Auror training." James said looking at the spell.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked looking at the fire.

"Simple Harr, look at the stream…perfect whip…someone had to keep their cool to create it…no imperioused or person under threat could form it so perfect." Sirius said looking at it. "Whoever it is…they have more control than me and your dad."

"…Dawlish, he was arrested as part of the trials and imprisoned…he had a great resume so we were considering parole on special circumstances." Harry said and looked as Sirius handed James a small pouch. "What was that?" Harry asked looking curiously.

"Fifty Galleons that Sirius bet me…he bet you couldn't figure out a M.O in five minutes." James said smiling.

"No offence Harr…just since you're a newbie." Sirius said laughing. "Good job though, first time I'm glad I lost a bet."

"Well it is simple logic Sirius or maybe for fun Siri…I got to thank Rosmerta for that, growing up in the muggle world me and Hermione had logical skills most wizards lack." Harry said with a smug smile on his face eating a blueberry from a basket of fruit.

"I hate the fact I've just been schooled by my godson but dammit you win." Sirius said taking some blueberries and smiling.

"Impressive Harr, very impressive." James said taking a hand full and eating them.

Harry then left to talk to Albus in the school at his office in the D.A.D.A classroom. "Minister…we have confirmed they escaped and Dawlish is working for Umbridge." Harry said using the mannerisms of a true assistant.

"Like I knew he would…Dawlish wants revenge Harry…he is a pure-blood but hated for his allegiance to the ministry and not pure-bloods…Dawlish's family had a great deal of power until about 100 years ago when his grandfather lost the fortune to an old family…the Potter family was cleaning evil families and making the Ministry better…that's when the Malfoy's stepped in and blocked the seat…until you got it back." Dumbledore told Harry who was now wearing a combination of Muggle tuxedo and Wizard dress robes.

"You said the Potter family was 'cleaning' sir." Harry said looking confused as he read all the journals his ancestors left and it never mentioned it.

"Ah yes, the Potter's decided that it would be better if the Ministry was run by open minds they along with the Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood and several other pure-blood families began buying seats…it was doomed to fail." Dumbledore said chuckling.

"Death Eaters and ex Ministry…it makes no sense to me Albus…they hate each other and yet Dawlish protected Bellatrix…I need to find Umbridge she has the Elder wand…I now only hold the Cloak." Harry said and looked at Dumbledore who was looking at him with a look of curiosity. "I gave Teddy the stone…I have it safe but I no longer own it."

"You told him about his parents?" Dumbledore asked. "Yep…he needed to know now that he has amazing parents…they still won't return though." Harry said looking happy and sad by the words he said.

"You want his parents to return, which means you are a good parent Harry." Dumbledore said looking at his assistant and smiling.

"Sir…how will I manage Auror duties, assistance work and D.A.D.A?" Harry asked looking like he was about to faint.

"Simple, you will teach in the mornings and afternoons will be Ministerial work…the nights you get to stay at home and relax." Dumbledore said seeing Harry smile. "Harry I want to take this to apologize for never telling you about your destiny and need to die…I shouldn't have kept it from you, you have proved time and time again you are above your age and ready to lead."

"I'm glad you didn't Albus…if you did I'd have distanced myself from Hermione and Ron as well as the D.A and Ginny…it's better that I had the conviction to do it myself." Harry said and took his leave to relax at home as he now had a new way to have inside news for the Corps.

**A/N: New chapter mods on chapters 1-4 read them please because I altered the story so Umbridge is the villain. As usual I love you guys and my beta and I hope you like the chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I will be taking a small hiatus so I can work on my other fan fiction. I will try write both but my mind is messed up at the moment so I might end up adding Pokémon stuff on here by accident. I'll try being as fast as possible. Also thank you all 11,808 views since August.**

Chapter Twenty Seven: The First Game and Argument

It quickly passed through summer and Harry had been able to spend it with his family and friends devising special ways to locate the Limbo Gate and to see if Voldemort had broken out. He had also celebrated his twentieth birthday a special birthday in the Wizarding World known as the Wand Birthday, where Harry's wand would fully combine with him and lent its power always. He was still suffering the loss of the Elder Wand and understood giving the stone to Teddy was a great idea. His mother gave birth on Halloween which made the day a happy one now for the Potters instead of a day of sorrow, Maria Potter named after her maternal grandmother was the image of a Potter her redhead hair and hazel eyes made her an image of her parents almost a mirror of Harry.

"Sir…we have the new D.A Defence Force ready for you to sign off on." Michael said handing him the list.

"Thanks Michael so…the first task of the Tri-wizard is being held this month any plans?" Harry asked him knowing Michael liked to push himself through his weaknesses and turn them to strengths.

"Use my training to my advantage and try to beat the competition sir." Michael said practising wand movements and his non-verbal magic.

"Good plan indeed young Gryffindor." Godric's portrait said bowing to Michael.

Harry then left to prepare for the party, it was soon to be Abi's first birthday and everyone was excited for the little baby's first cake and presents none more so than Harry and Ginny. He was assigned to go to the bakery which now had expanded to a chain with several shops one luckily in Hogsmeade and the cake was being prepared, Harry thought of all the problems the last few months had created…he and Dumbledore had to tell the wizarding population of England that Umbridge had christened herself the new Dark Mistress and that efforts were being made to capture her, he also thought of the strain the war was having on his marriage, he and Ginny had begun arguing after the battle at the lake and Harry knew it was mostly his fault since losing the Elder Wand he felt useless…his old wand was good but the Elder Wand gave the Corps an advantage over Umbridge's followers, he had also thought of how Bellatrix was back from the dead meaning someone had access to the veil.

"Hello Mr. Potter, how is you today?" A small elf asked.

"Fine Dai and yourself?" Harry asked he liked Dai he was a new elf in Hogwarts and treated Harry with more respect than most teachers.

"Fine sir, Dai is just cleaning this portrait sir." The elf said rubbing it with a small cloth and humming to his self.

Harry began walking towards to the lake it was finally the day he could go home for Christmas to relax and plan the Corps next move. He had thought of pursuing Umbridge but quickly realised it would be suicide as she had the Elder Wand and trained followers while the Corps was learning all the time. He then thought of using the Cloak as a way to get the wand but realised that losing it would leave him only with Teddy's Stone and he needed to make sure for now he held at least the other Hallows.

"Mr. Potter sir…we have a new situation." Tasha said she was the Auror bodyguard sent to make sure Harry was alright.

"Tasha it is Harry…not Mr. Potter." Harry said laughing. "Now what's the situation?"

"Holyhead sir…Ginny is playing tomorrow and you need to get there by then." Tasha said trying not to laugh as Harry knew that Ginny has ordered Tasha to spy on him for her.

"Shit…I forgot she's going to kill me if I don't hurry." Harry said whistling and within moments Buckbeak appeared and he was off in a shot to Holyhead to see his wife play her debut match.

Meanwhile at Holyhead Ginny was in her dressing room worrying about Harry, although they were arguing she loved him more than life itself and was just sick of his sadness over losing the Elder Wand, she knew it meant a disadvantage to the Corps but Harry was always good without it, she was concerned about the amount of time he spent working on plans for the Corps.

"Ginny we got word Harr is on the way, on a Hippogriff no less." Gwenog said laughing at the idea of a Hippogriff coming to the stadium.

"Ok he'll be here tomorrow perfect…and his mom has the kids and she's coming, my mom and dad and my brothers their wives and girlfriends, I'm going to be sick." Ginny said swaying side to side.

"Ha-ha ah to be young again, here this will help." Gwenog said casting a spell on Ginny. "There…better now?"

"Yeah…perfect." Ginny said feeling perfect. "What was that spell?"

"A relaxing charm…it will off tomorrow, you can't use them to much though." Gwenog said looking at Ginny's happy face and smiling.

"Why not, it is amazing."

"Addiction is something that can happen Gin…we lost two players last season to the spell, I only use it when I need to."

"I see, well I won't abuse it I promise."

"Gin, I only done it for you this time, NEVER again Gin…please."

"Ok Gwen, I won't."

Harry had finally reached Holyhead by the time the spell wore off and was amazed to see the team all talking strategy, he missed Quidditch and knew that he needed to watch a game or two to relax him and knew that his kids were there and his parents and sister and in-laws so it would be a nice day. He flew Buckbeak to the stables provided and went to his seat to relax and was surprised to see everyone waiting on him, Lily and Molly looking amused at his rushed demeanour and his kids and nieces and nephew laughing at him.

"Am I late?"

"No you're just in time mate." James said laughing.

As soon as Harry took his seat the players came out to the pitch first the Chudley Cannons then the Holyhead Harpies, Harry knew Ron had it tough his sister on the enemy team and him a Chudley Cannon supporter for life. The two captains shook hands and the game began as Ginny quickly flew to the Quaffle and scored the first points of the game and her first goal as a Harpies player the game quickly became more intense as two of the Harpies Chasers and the Cannons Beaters were injured leaving Ginny as the main scorer unless the Seeker Holly got the snitch which was needed to win as the Harpies were down 220 to 290 and needed the snitch to win suddenly Holly was hit by a Bludger and Ginny had to take over as temp Seeker and instantly spotted the snitch and flew at breakneck speed and managed to quickly to scoop the snitch and the win leaving the game 370 to 300 giving the Harpies the first win of the gaming season.

"Ginny Potter of the Holyhead Harpies has begun her career as a Chaser and by a surprising move a Seeker as well which means she is only the second Chaser to act as Seeker in a century." The announcer said as the entire Potter and Weasley family including Ron clapped a thunderous applause and shouts of amazement.

At Potter Manor the whole family and the Harpies were celebrating the victory with Butterbeer's and a light lunch thinking of the first of many victories the Harpies would have this season as a constant win as the Harpies hadn't had a winning season in three years and a win would mean that they enter the full leagues playing world teams.

Ginny was still feeling the effects of the spell and was in a happy mood until her mood starting sensing the spell ending and realised she was now anxious again. "So, when's the next game Gwen?"

"Two weeks I think Gin." Gwenog said looking at her teammate. "Actually Gin, I want to discuss something with you."

"Ok." Ginny said following Gwenog to the kitchen.

"Anxiety's coming back, isn't it Gin?"

"Yes…how long till it goes?"

"An hour or two, no more using that spell, the longer you use the longer the anxiety comes back, two chasers last year needed four days to recover once, I don't want that to be you." Gwenog said and left to re-join the party.

Harry had heard the conversation and remembered the spell in question, it was a relaxant drug spell, Quidditch players were banned from using it and he knew he had to tell her that, he remembered Sirius telling him about it. "Dangerous spell mini Prongs, took out a lot of good Quidditch stars after a year or so." Harry couldn't let Ginny lose her dream job and knew a fight was about to happen.

"Ginny, can we talk please babe?"

"Of course Harr, what's wrong?"

"The spell Gin…it's illegal to use if you play professional Quidditch." Harry said knowing he was about to start an argument.

"WHAT SPELL?" Ginny shouted at him.

"The Relaxation Charm, Gin pros have lost their teammates respect and trophies because of that spell, Gwen's right you can't start abusing it."

"Oh I see how it is, 'Ginny's talking to Gwen I better eavesdrop on them.'" Ginny said in a mocking voice to Harry.

"I was passing by and heard I'm sorry for caring about you."

"Caring? You're barely here, the Corps see you more than we do."

"Because we're trying to defeat Umbridge, or have you forgotten all see done?"

"NO! I haven't, she's evil Harr, but you are getting so obsessed with catching her it's ruining our marriage!"

"Ruining our marriage…I'd never do that…but I see you think so…I'm going to stay at the Auror Apartments for a few days." Harry said with tears in his eyes walking out.

Ginny couldn't believe what just happened because of her Harry was gone, and she didn't know if he was coming back at all. She went into her parents and in-laws and explained what happened and Bill and Charlie looked at each other and smiled then excused themselves from the table and left, Ron decided to intercept them so Harry wouldn't hurt them, Lily and Molly explained to Ginny how dangerous the spell really was and even Gwenog looked scared at how dangerous it was, James, Sirius and Arthur went to the Auror Apartments with Ron to talk to Harry and arrived there first.

"Harry open up, it's us mate." Ron said and Harry welcomed them all in. it was a small one bedroom apartment that looked like it was abandoned for years, with a flick of his wand Harry transfigured it into a lovely living room. "So, what happened back there mate?"

"She's using the Relaxation Charm Ron, a B-Class Drug Spell, she could've fallen off her broom or been caught, the effects and side effects are dangerous." Harry said looking at them.

"Any proof Harry?" Arthur asked him.

"Gwenog used it on her I think, she must've thought Ginny was too tense yesterday." Harry said looking at Arthur with his green eyes still puffed.

"I see…well Harry you did the right thing…but Bill and Charlie are on their way and we shall need to duel them I think…those boys use their wands more than their heads." Arthur said smiling.

Within ten minutes Bill and Charlie had arrived with their wands raised but were ambushed by Arthur and Sirius. "What do you boys think you are doing?" Arthur asked in a voice reminisced of Molly.

"He betrayed her dad and the bond, as the eldest brothers we can take revenge." Bill said remorselessly.

"Opposite way around Bill, Ginevra betrayed Harry." Arthur said looking at his son.

"What? She broke the bond…I'm sorry Harry." Charlie said hugging Harry and leaving.

"Sorry mate." Bill said smiling and leaving.

After that Arthur, Ron and Sirius left and Harry went to sleep thinking of the kids and Ginny and where it all went wrong.

**A/N: I know you all now hate me for the fight but hey war affects love. I'll leave you all in suspense for now.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Forget the hiatus I think I can write more if the chapters are a little smaller. And I want to give a shout out to DanielWhite, someone who always gives me feedback and has been an avid reader and to all of you because since writing this I feel like we are all friends.**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Reconciliation

It had been a week since Harry decided to stay at the Auror Apartments and decided to try make amends to Ginny, he knew it was Abi's birthday in two weeks as well as Christmas so he wanted to be around them and just thought of all he was doing, he had called Ron and was waiting on him to come over when he heard a knock at the door, it was Ron.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked looking at him.

"I want you to take over the Corps for a while so I can relax at home with Ginny and the kids." Harry said looking tired.

"Good mate, she's in bits Hermione is around right now, she's been helping Ginny detox the spell left traces so Hermione gave her a spell to counteract it." Ron said smiling at his brother-in-law. "You look like hell, when's the last time you slept proper?"

"Last week, I can't sleep without her beside me Ron, I'm heading there now mate and thanks for doing this." Harry said hugging his oldest friend and brother-in-law and Apparated to the manor, he knocked on the door and Ginny answered. "Can I come in?" Harry asked.

"Of course you can." Ginny said looking at her husband. '_He looks terrible oh Merlin I hope he forgives me._'

The two of them walked into the living room were Hermione saw them smiled and hugged Ginny and gave Harry a knowing look and a smile and left. The two of them sat on the sofa and looked at each other for several minutes until Harry began crying.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I know I haven't been around as much as I should've and I'm going to change that starting now…I miss you and the kids, all week I've been in that apartment crying because of what I done…I understand you probably needed the spell to relax and I shouldn't have overreacted just when Sirius told me about great players who lost their positions and I didn't want you to lose your dream job I know the Harpies mean the world to you and I know you are a big girl but I worry about you and Teddy and Abi because without you all I'm nothing but a obsessive trying to catch someone." Harry said sobbing his eyes out and Ginny remembered the night she saw him in Gryffindor Tower and remembered how she wanted to comfort him.

"Harry…you did nothing wrong…you've always been a great husband and dad…you've been trying to stop a great evil and I just snapped at you…my mom and your mom explained how that spell can kill and I won't use it again…and you aren't ruining our marriage you're looking out for it because it means so much to you and I know why…Harry you always try to be the best at what you can be…and I've been starting more fights than anything and I know you feel like without the Elder Wand you can't beat Umbridge but remember that with our bond I feel your pain and I want you to know…you're not worthless…you are worth the world to me and to Teddy and Abi." Ginny said hugging me and crying into his shirt. The two then decided that they needed to trust each other more and leave the war outside.

That day Harry and Ginny went shopping for Christmas convincing Ron and Hermione to take the kids for the day, they went to Diagon Alley to pick up some presents for the kids, a miniature broom for Teddy and the latest kids Quidditch set and little Quidditch robes with the Harpies symbol on it and the Harpies Quidditch players replicas, for Abi they got lovely Veela clothes and a small owlet called Sally and some dolls, for Ron and Hermione they got a great muggle/magical home entertainment system and tickets to see an orchestra Hermione wanted to see, for Harry's parents they got matching parent and child pyjamas that could let the parents know if the baby needed anything and a lullaby wand for Maria, for Ginny's parents they got Celestina Warbeck tickets and a small car with enlargement spells placed on it, for the Weasley brothers and partners they got them all matching goblets and dress robes and dresses and mini robes for kids.

"Nothing like a bit of shopping in the afternoon Ginny is there huh?"

"Nothing at all Harry when do you have to go back to Hogwarts for classes?"

"January twelfth." Harry said smiling as he requested some time off to relax.

"Perfect…so I've been thinking, maybe just us, Ron, Hermione and our parents for Christmas because we had too many last year." Ginny said sitting down on a bench.

"That sounds amazing to me…and Ginny I'm sorry again for leaving." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"Ha-ha, I'm sorry for being an idiot." Ginny said laughing and kissing him.

The two went home when they noticed the door blown open and Dobby unconscious.

"Dobby, are you ok?" Harry asked getting the elf awake.

"Yes sir, Dobby is fine sir, but Dobby is afraid Master Harry's cloak and stone is gone sir." Dobby said rubbing his bleeding head.

"Was it Umbridge Dobby, did she take them?" Harry asked looking scared.

"Yes sir, she took them and then knocked Dobby out."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Ginny gave a smile to Harry to show her support of whatever decision he makes and told her they needed to go the study.

"Pass me 'Advanced Spell Making', 'Locator Spells' and 'English to Latin: a simple guide' please Ginny." Harry said sitting down and pulling a book out.

"Ok, Accio Advanced Spell Making, Accio Locator Spells and Accio English to Latin!" Ginny said and the three books appeared. "What are we making a tracking spell?" Ginny asked looking amazed.

"No…Ignotus told me to keep the Hallows safe, I think they're the keys to the Limbo Gate…so if we can make a locator spell we can find the gate because I think I have this all figured out now Ginny." Harry said creating different spell parts on the paper and magically making some disappear.

"You do?" Ginny asked looking amazed.

"I think Riddle accidentally turned the Elder Wand into a Horcrux…he had it when I killed him and remember he killed Snape with Nagini so it was a part of his soul that killed him…when I duelled him I think a small portion clung to the Elder Wand and now Umbridge is under its control…I felt weird with that wand, like I was going to kill all the time since I lost it I feel better." Harry said finishing the last part and six spells remained on the paper. "It's time to see which one of the spells work, if any."

"Well try the first one." Ginny said looking at them on the paper.

"Locare limbo porta…" Harry said pointing his wand to a globe and making movements. "…nothing, locus limbo laetior!" He said using the second one and was surprised when the globe moved revealing a portal in Scotland's highlands. "There…I'll go after Abi's birthday…we all will minus the kids." Harry said looking at Ginny who smiled.

The next two weeks passed by and Christmas was there they sent the Weasley men their gifts and relaxed with immediate family and relaxed as the day passed and decided to call it a night then Harry woke up realising it was the 26th and it was Abi's birthday they decided small party friends and family, Parvati and Dean were there as they were Abi's godparents and Ron and Hermione were there with all the Weasley clan and the Potters and Dursleys who wanted to celebrate with them and Harry curiously asked if babies at one can display magic.

"Yeah if you dumb enough to leave your wand near them." Bill said laughing as Fleur looked daggers at him as she had left her wand near Victorie and her eyebrows flew off. "Sorry dear."

Harry then amidst everyone's protests handed his wand to Abi and was blown back by a Reducto. "A small redhead with a powerful Reducto, why is that familiar to me, oh yeah just like her mom." Harry said holding his head and smiling at them

"I'm telling you James, you and him are peas in a pod." Lily said laughing.

"What do you mean mom?" Harry asked casting a healing spell on himself.

"He did the same on your birthday." Sirius said laughing his head off holding Simone his baby girl. "I believe you cast a full body bind on him."

"Oh Merlin I married an idiot." Lily and Ginny said together.

"Merlin." Abi said looking at them.

"Did she just say Merlin?" Harry asked looking amazed.

"What is it with our kids waiting a year to talk?" Ginny asked laughing and smiling.

**A/N: Small chapter I know, but now for the interesting stuff…it is time for the war baby.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Twenty Nine: The Revelation

Harry and Ginny had told the plan to half the Corp, only the most trusted men and women were coming: Cedric and Cho, Ron and Hermione, Fred and Alicia, George and Angelina, Dean and Parvati and Neville and Luna. His parents and Sirius demanded to come and Harry made a deal the men but not women and it was agreed that Lily and Rosmerta would stay with the kids as it was a dangerous mission. Harry had determined the site was Stonehenge and the signs were there for the Limbo Gate.

"So Harr what evidence do you have that Stonehenge is the Limbo Gate?" James asked looking at the map.

"Simple…the Hallows were created near Stonehenge, Ignotus and I talked about all this, the original gate in Stonehenge was destroyed by Death…only the Elder Wand can repair the damage." Harry said looking at them.

"Why do they need the other Hallows?" James asked his son.

"Only a man called Gabriel knows the way to repair it…he died in 1370…the stone is needed to get the instructions and the cloak is needed because…Death is behind the Gate." Harry said walking to the parlour.

"Death guards the gate?!" James asked looking scared.

"Yes…he was sealed in it by Gabriel Peverell in 1367." Harry said looking at his father, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Sirius.

"A Peverell sealed Death away?" Hermione asked having read the Peverell family history.

"Ignotus had a son…it was his son…Ignotus had one grandson…Gabriel and he sealed death away so no more items like The Hallows could exist." Harry said showing an ancient looking journal. "This is Gabriel's journal, I found it in the highlands near Hogwarts during the wedding…I hid it and made sure I knew what to do with it when I got home." Harry said handing the journal to Hermione.

"So my son…what's the plan?" James asked with a devious smile on his face.

"You, Sirius and I will use our Animagus forms to slip around looking in reconnaissance to see if Umbridge and her followers are there, after that Ron, Charlie and the twins will use their broom skills to create a distraction while Neville and Dean use entrapment spells me and Ginny we finish it up by Accio to bring me the Hallows so I can disarm Umbridge and claim the Elder Wand Back." Harry said wearing clothes similar to the ones he wore on the day the Corps were set up.

"I see you haven't planned it all then." Sirius said sarcastically looking at Harry who looked like James in the Auror training.

"Not one bit." Harry said as James and Sirius brand of humour was rubbing off on him.

"Harr, we need all the Corps." Dean said looking scared. "Remember…she has that spell."

"Ok then…Neville will take the Bulldog platoon, Dean you take the Stallion platoon, I'll take the Stags and Ron and Hermione will take the Weasel platoon." Harry said as they named platoons off certain Patronus animals.

"It's a deal." They all said.

"Dad…I want you to bring the kids to the Dursleys, then get mom and Rosmerta we need everyone…but we cover the women if they need it." Harry said getting supplies ready.

After fifteen minutes all the members were ready and they Disapparated to a small park near Stonehenge waiting to see if Umbridge had arrived. They wait for several hours as finally Umbridge and her followers appeared and were at the site of the gate. Harry and James looked as Umbridge moved the Stone in her hand three times and a ghostly apparition appeared.

"You are Gabriel Peverell are you not?" Umbridge asked him in her harsh tone of voice.

"Indeed I am madam…you seek the way to repair the gate…don't you?" Gabriel asked looking concerned.

"Yes…there is an evil that only Death can kill." Umbridge lied to him.

"I see…the spell is renovare portae, it will repair the gate fully." Gabriel said disappearing.

Harry and James saw that now she had the spell it was now time to start the operation but Harry stopped as he saw a strange rat in the field and hit a spell at it revealing Peter Pettigrew himself alive and both his hands and all ten fingers back together.

"James…Harry…how good to see the two of you." He said looking worried.

"Wormtail, I hope you're ready to die again!" James said holding his wand up at Peter's throat.

"I deserve it James…go ahead…end my miserable existence." Peter said looking at him.

"Why Peter? We were brothers the four of us! We were Marauders for Merlin's sake." James said visibly upset.

"He offered me power James, you and Sirius…you were smart, attractive to women and Remus was smarter than any of us…I always felt like the worthless member of the group, the little lump of a boy who was always trailing after James and Sirius." Peter said not looking at James.

"You were the one who kept us safe…you were the only one who could immobilise the root on the Whomping Willow and the best look out ever…you were our brother, we would have died for you Peter." James said looking his old friend in the eye.

"Can you ever forgive me old friend? For all the atrocities I have done?" Peter asked with tears in his eyes.

"No Pete…I can't…you sold us to him…you came by the day before and smiled saying we were safe…you're dead Peter." James said using a spell and freezing Peter in his rat form. "Enjoy life as a rat Peter…it's all you were good at."

"Dad what was that?" Harry asked looking amazed.

"I just put it into the one thing he was in life Harr…a rat." James said.

As they looked the time they spend with Wormtail had allowed Umbridge to reconstruct the gate now a small prison like dome was in the place that Stonehenge once stood. With one spell the door opened and everyone was shocked…it was not Death that emerged but a man: tall with black-grey hair and looks that made him look charming and wearing a black suit of dress robes. Harry knew it in his heart this man was Tom Riddle back as a full soul which meant the Horcrux theory was wrong.

"My Lord you're back!" Bellatrix said kneeling down.

"Yes Bellatrix I am…rise up my most loyal servant." Riddle said smiling his face no longer the mangled wreck it was.

"Thomas." Umbridge said kissing him.

"So that's how it is." Harry said revealing himself to them.

"Ah Harry how I hoped you would come…your Hallows were useful…return them Dolores." Riddle said as she handed the Wand, Cloak and Stone to him.

"Thanks…Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted at Umbridge as she fell. "So I have the Wands allegiance."

"I understand Harry…now leave or be killed…for this time and this time only I offer a retreat for you." Riddle said in his cold voice.

"No thanks!" Harry said whistling and the Corps and Order appeared with him. "Now I offer you a chance to surrender this once!"

"So be it…AVADA KEDARVA!"

Harry raised the Elder Wand as was amazed as the same golden flames the night of his escape appeared again and he realised this was Gryffindor's Lament. The two spells connected and were diminished as Harry fell unconscious and was rushed away by James and Sirius. The Corps and Order retreated and regrouped at Potter Manor were Harry still wouldn't wake.

"He has a pulse." Parvati said looking him over. "It looks like he's in a coma."

"So heal him out of it!" Ginny said sharply.

"Gin…wizards can't reverse comas…same way muggles can't either." Parvati said wiping a tear from her eye.

"How long will it last?" Ginny asked now in tears.

"It could be permanent Ginny…only time will tell us." Parvati said looking grim.

Time had passed by very quickly and Ginny was with Harry like every other day since his coma, she was sitting holding his hand in hers as she did every day waiting for her beloved to wake up so she and him could get back to their family life and forget this painful part of life, unlike every other day she noticed his eyes moving and finally he opened his eyes for the first time in ages. He put his glasses on and realised that Ginny looked a little older than yesterday and that he felt his hair at his fingers. He looked and saw that he was in an unknown room he had never seen before

"Gin…Ginny, where are you?" He said weakly.

"I'm here my love." She said kissing his hand.

"How long…was I out?" He asked slowly sitting up.

"It's been four years Harr…Riddle and Umbridge control England." She said moving his hair from his eyes.

"Where's everyone?" He asked in a panic.

"Safe…we're in America Harry…your dad has a cousin who's an Auror over here and the Corps is working on a way to take back England." She said taking her wand out and making his hair cut to its usual messy self.

"Where are the kids?" Harry asked standing up and stretching.

"I'll call them in now. Teddy, Abi come in for a minute." Ginny called quickly.

"DAD YOU'RE AWAKE!" Teddy shouted jumping into his arms the small boy's hair now shining in a golden colour.

"Daddy, DADDY!" Abi said sitting his lap. His once baby kids were now older and talking to him for the first time in years.

"Hey buddy…wow you're after getting huge! And my little princess looks just like her mommy!" Harry said smothering his kids in kisses.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted as she squeezed him in a hug. "I don't I'd never see you wake." She said sobbing gently.

"Well I need my responsible big sister Hermione." Harry said noticing the wedding ring.

"How are you Harry? Really I mean?" Hermione asked rubbing his head.

"Fine Hermione…I'm fine." He said yawning.

"No sleep for you now daddy, you only woke up." Abi said with a smile of innocence.

"No sleep, ok sweetie." Harry said kissing her forehead softly and rubbing her head.

"Ronald is outside…I think he's too scared to come in." Hermione said looking at Harry. "I'll get him." She said leaving the room and returning with Ron.

"You're finally awake…bout time too you lazy sod." Ron said smiling and gripping Harry in his arms. "I thought we lost you again."

"I'm fine Ron…so tell me everything that's happened since '99." Harry said knowing it was either 2003 or 2004.

"Well after we got you to the Manor…Sirius, my dad and your dad decided to combine the Order's most intelligent leaders with the Corps and we trained, by '01 we lost England though…that's when we came here to Salem it's the headquarters for the 'American Aurors Association', the Head Auror is Michael Potter he's your second cousin I think, he trained the Corps further and since last year we've been trying to devise a plan to reclaim England from…King and Queen Riddle." Ron explained to him.

"Is he different?" Harry asked knowing he faced a more dangerous Riddle at Stonehenge.

"He's smarter…like he doesn't fear death…we've killed him like ten times now…he has the veil though so he returns. He's also after marrying Umbridge, we don't know if its power related but it seems like genuine love. They've turn England into a Pure-Blood haven…we tried sending in spies…we've failed every time." Ginny said looking at her husband.

"I need a walk." Harry said walking with the kids beside him and looking at the place he was in, it was an old American style hospital with magical enhancements and several house-elves running around. "Who have we lost?" He asked as they entered an enchanted garden.

"Parvati lost Dean…Luna's missing in action nine months now, Sirius is due back today so we're hoping he'll be back…and we lost someone really important…Bill…he's Riddle's prisoner." Ginny said sobbing near the end.

"Come here babe." Harry said cradling her in his arms. "We'll get him back I promise."

"Harry!" A little girl said running into his arms kissing him.

"Maria…you're so big." Harry said looking at his sister buried in his chest smiling.

"HARRY!" Lily and James shouted running to their son.

Harry decided to then go for his rest despite Abi's protests that he may not wake up again, so he compromised by allowing Teddy and Abi to sleep in bed with him for the first few days and then by the weeks end he was discharged. Harry was then brought to his home a nice three bedroom home with all the features of muggle and magical combined.

**A/N: This is the beginning of the war against Riddle. I decided to make Tom Riddle a more dangerous enemy by changing half his personality so he may seem different but he will be the same twisted freak he always was.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty: Harry's New Ideals and the Wars End

Several days had passed since Harry had woken from his Coma and he was enjoying life back with his family and friends all of whom had come at one time or another to check on their leader and friend, Parvati had come with her son Jack who unbeknown to Harry was his godson, Neville and Hannah had shown up to tell him how much he had missed out on with the Corps, the Dursleys came to see him and he was surprised to see Dudley with Lavender Brown holding a small child in her arms. Harry had decided to relax before he returned to the Corps but was waiting on his cousin Michael to come and see him.

"Harry Potter, well at least you have the Potter features." Michael said shaking his cousin's hand.

"You must be Michael it is a pleasure to meet you." Harry said looking at the man he had black messy hair reminiscent of Potter family traits and his demeanour was one of kindness and calmness barely seen by Aurors.

"So Harry, the thing is we need you to become an Auror with us…" Michael said looking at his cousin with a look of quiet hope.

"What? I'm only starting to recover." Harry said not believing the arrogance of the person in front of him.

"I know cousin I know, but we need Aurors and you're the best we could have right now, your dad and Sirius told me you have muggle logic in your arsenal of skills. Harry even here in America where 75% of wizards are Half-Bloods or Muggle-Born we still lack muggle logic, it is something even Riddle doesn't have." Michael explained showing he had the Potter kindness but needed to be something else to ensure Riddle and Umbridge were killed for good.

"The veil can bring them back if they're killed by magic or an object aided by magic…" Harry began saying thinking for several minutes. "…maybe we need to use a natural death…like Dragon pox or Spattergroit, something so they die naturally that way the veil can't return them." Harry finished looking at the look of awe on his cousin's face.

"You are a damned genius. How do people not realize that?" Michael asked as he thought of a way to use Harry's plan. "But we can't…it breaks wizarding law."

"Oh yeah I forgot we can't use disease as a way to kill." Harry said remembering reading the world laws of wizards as Dumbledore's advisor.

"Well my offer stands Harry…I need you as an Auror with us cousin. I'm a stubborn man Harry, I know I am…but I need you to step up, even here you are famous…but for much more, half your healing spells are used here, your Recéde Lupus spell has really helped a lot of werewolf victims not fully turned. You are the single greatest wizard to a lot of people here Harry." Michael explained as he handed Harry a letter and left.

"I wonder what's in here." Harry said opening the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_It's not safe speaking like we did. Your father and I both believe you need to step up._

_I have therefore enclosed your schedule and your dad will train you further again with Sirius's help._

_When you've trained up we kill Riddle and we will kill Umbridge as well._

_I hope you reconsider._

_Michael Potter, Head Auror._

"Daddy, you ok?" Abi asked him sitting on his lap.

"I'm fine baby." Harry said holding her close and thinking of all he lost because of Riddle and Umbridge. "Are you hungry sweetie?"

"A little bit." Abi said as he and she went to the kitchen and Harry served her some Treacle Tart and some for himself.

"Where are mommy and Teddy?" Harry asked her.

"They went to see Grandma Lily and Grandma Molly." Abi said eating the tart and smiling.

"Did you not want to go?" Harry asked looking at her.

"No. I wanted to stay here because I didn't want you to be lonely." Abi said cuddling up to her father.

Harry felt nothing but love coming from Abigail and knew that Ginny and his parents and her parents had raised her well to know what love is and how it was important to make sure they all returned to the country they loved so much. When Ginny returned she saw Harry and Abi sitting down with Spear and Gail Abi's owl.

"Harry, what did Michael want?" Ginny asked kissing him on the cheek.

"He wanted to ask me to be an Auror for America while we're here." Harry said holding her closely and rocking her gently.

"You're going to, aren't you?" Ginny asked now worried.

"…I have to babe, Riddle needs to die." He said softly into her ear so the kids wouldn't hear.

"Ok, just be careful…I only got you back." She said kissing his hand.

Harry smiled and went to Inferno to send a letter to Michael saying that he'd help the Aurors out in their time of need. He then went to eat a nice dinner with his family for the first time he could think of he knew he missed England. He was happy to see Dobby was ok and still serving the family and was ecstatic to hear that Dumbledore was working with the American Ministry on a way to defeat Riddle. The next few weeks were mostly training by Sirius and James to hone Harry's already amazing skills into greater ones including advanced duelling and fire spell manipulation into his arsenal.

"Ok Harr, what spell would be used for detecting enemy spells that has been used to kill someone?" Sirius asked him.

"Exploro, it would show any and all things surrounding the body and general area." Harry said looking at the two men in front of him.

"Perfect Harr, you're ready." James said handing him a pin showing two wands interlocked. "It's your official Auror badge."

The next few weeks blew by as Harry became more involved in Auror affairs and politics in England under the Riddle regime. In his spare time he and the kids would play or he and Ginny would dine and rekindle their everlasting love to each other. He and Ron had taken to going to a small Auror bar on weekends with their wives to socialise with the other Aurors and their girlfriends or their wives. He and Hermione had taken to speaking about their marriages to each other as each other's spouses were related.

"I'm telling you Harry I don't know how anyone in your dorm in Hogwarts got any sleep the way Ron snores." Hermione said sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Ginny's worse, Hagrid snores less and I spent a night hearing Hagrid snore." Harry said smiling.

"Honestly I'm terrified our kids will snore just as bad."

"Abi doesn't snore one little bit but Teddy seems to snore a lot."

"It's nice talking about marriage to an old friend." Hermione said.

"I know, it's nice being able to talk…I lost a lot of time with the kids and Ginny Hermione…all because I can't control the Lament…I'm no true Gryffindor." Harry said looking depressed.

"I didn't think I'd be the only telling you this Harry…" Hermione said looking uncomfortable.

"Telling me what Hermione?" Harry asked looking a little intrigued.

"I found this book written by an American historian who studied Magical Bloodlines…he traced the Gryffindor Bloodline from Godric all the way down to Charles Potter, your grandfather…you Harry James Potter are a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor…it's why he gave you his dagger and it is the reason you can call the sword or if needed the Lament to help you." Hermione explained to him.

"I'm a descendant of Gryffindor?" Harry asked looking amazed.

"Yes Harry, as is Abi, Maria and thanks to the adoption spells Teddy." Hermione said showing him the book.

"There's more isn't there Hermione?" Harry asked knowing that she was hiding something.

"When you fell into the coma the portrait of Slytherin started laughing saying he knew that the prophesy meant his descendant would win." Hermione said.

"How'd he know about that prophesy?"

"He didn't…he referred to another one…it was something like: When the lion and snake meet in battle only one will stand, it may be this snake or his last living descendant or this lion or his last descendant but when the battle rages one will lose years of life and then defeat the other. Harry don't you get it? Both you and Riddle lost years you lost four from the coma and Riddle lost two years from death…right now either of you could win." Hermione said looking at him.

"Shit…I guess I need to get ready then, because I'm ending it Hermione…all of it, their control on England and their lives, Riddle and Umbridge are going to die by my hand simple as." Harry said thinking of the pain his kids suffered if he was to die.

Weeks past and Harry had taken to practising the Lament at varying levels of success, sometimes he'd preform it perfectly and at other times the spell would uncontrollably destroy all around it. Hermione was training with him as was Ron as the three were considered true Gryffindor's by Godric himself at the highest honour available to them. James and Lily had organised an attack on England to retrieve Bill and had been successful at it giving them an idea of how to gain entrance to Riddles Castle which was once Hogwarts.

"One thing Harry," Bill said looking at Harry in his kitchen. "He's changed his name again, now he calls himself Marvolo Slytherin with the blessing of Salazar himself. As for Umbridge…as far as I can tell she's genuinely his true love, they dine together act loving…they are as much a couple as me and Fleur or you and Ginny."

"That's an advantage to us…I could try and use the Killing Curse on her as a guise then as he tries to kill me instead I can perform the Lament and end him."

"It's a nice idea Harry and I'm in for it if you'll allow me to help." Bill said placing his wand on the table symbolising his allegiance to Harry and the Corps.

"Bill…go home to Fleur and the kids, they need you more right now." Harry said looking at the eldest of his brothers in law.

"I owe you something Harry,"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do…an apology, since the day it ended back then and you and Ginny adopted Teddy I've treated you with nothing less than displeasure, even after…even after the accident with Teddy I still treated you less than I should have…I owe you a lot Harry and now I want to repay it. I William Arthur Weasley solemnly swear my magic and life to you Harry James Potter until such a time as Marvolo Slytherin is dead." Bill said as he and Harry both were enveloped in a golden aura. "You have no choice now Harr…until he is defeated I am at your service."

"You are one persistent man." Harry said hugging him. "Until I am going after Slytherin you go home Fleur and the girls miss you."

Harry then went about contacting the Corps and the Aurors as he decided a few trained experts would help in the long term against Slytherin's last stand. He told them all of the plan and Riddles rebirth as Slytherin and how they would kill him and Umbridge finally and end the oppression of Muggle-born and Half-breeds in England forever. Harry had devised a strategy to kill Slytherin by using Malfoy as Slytherin had offered all Death Eaters past a free pass for abandonment of the cause, as Malfoy went to England for the plan to start the rest of them could get ready. Harry had five Aurors agree to help him: Michael, Alexander Notre, Ken Alanson, Rebecca Flo and Gwen Rogers, all them had agreed to go to England to help defeat the evil that Slytherin had unleashed upon the people.

"This is it, we have one chance to do this…if anyone dies I can try reach the veil…intelligence says it's in the Chamber of Secrets, luckily enough Rebecca is a magical linguist and can speak Parseltongue so we need to make sure she'll be able to reach the Chamber so Hermione and Ron will escort her there as they reached the Chamber that night…we have reports that Slytherin has bred three Basilisks to guard the Castle…I think one is in the Chamber so I have entrusted the Sword my family owns to Hermione and Ron to help Rebecca kill it…the rest of you be careful and cast the Killing Curse on one if you see it before it looks at you." Harry said handing the sword of Gryffindor to them and watched as they left by Portkey. "The rest of us leave now as well." He said leaving the kids with the Dursleys again as they agreed to help and then going to his Portkey.

Within minutes he arrived at what was once Hogwarts and saw something he hadn't anticipated the three Basilisks were stationed in a triangle way covering a section of the castle each. Harry smiled and used Sonorus on himself and began to whistle a lovely tune which reminded all there of the way Inferno once sang when Harry was in the coma, as soon as he finished Harry's eyes went an amazing fiery colour as Inferno and Fawkes appeared beside him.

"Thanks for coming Fawkes I owe you one." He said as the Phoenix nipped him affectionally. "I need you and Inferno to blind those Basilisks the same way you did all those years ago for me in the Chamber ok?" As soon as Harry said the two Phoenixes nodded and flew off blinding all three of the Basilisks and retreating back to Harry. "Thanks…Inferno you stay with me please and Fawkes can you please go help Hermione and Ron and Rebecca to the Chamber of Secrets so they can be in position." He said as Fawkes enveloped them in fire and disappeared.

"Ok Harr, we'll kill the Basilisks while you and Ginny enter Slytherin's throne room." James said indicating the spot of the Great Hall.

"Inferno, are you ready buddy?" He asked as the Phoenix flew over Harry and Ginny enveloping them and within seconds they were in the Great Hall.

"HARRY POTTER!" Umbridge shouted as she rose wearing a dress of pure silk in green with the Slytherin symbol embodied on it.

"Ah, yes Harry Potter I welcome you son of Gryffindor." Salazar Slytherin's portrait said looking at him.

"Incendio!" Harry said burning the Slytherin portrait and turning his attention to Slytherin himself. "I heard you've changed your name yet again Tom."

"It is MARVOLO!" Slytherin shouted as he rose up wearing black robes with two snakes embodied on them moving around. "You've killed my Basilisks Harry, that mustn't be allowed. Dolores my love you are free to deliver his punishment at once!"

"Crucio!" Umbridge said as Harry just threw off the spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted as the green jet nearly hit Umbridge but missed as one of the snakes on Slytherin's robes jumped at the blast.

"You take her on Gin, I got HIM!" Harry said as he and Slytherin began to duel for the fifth time in his life.

"Ah yes another duel between us Harry, fancy losing another four years I see." Slytherin said as he flew a flurry of spells at Harry all of which he dodged.

"Why did you decide to change name to Slytherin Tom? Why not return to using Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked trying to distract him.

"Marvolo Gaunt was a great man, a true Pure-Blood my mother honoured me with his name…as for Slytherin I'm his last descendant so it seemed right. Now finally Harry the Snake can kill the Lion!" Slytherin said as he raised his wand and cast the Killing Curse.

"Yeah I don't think so." Harry said creating the Lament in its purest form yet the golden flames now taking the form of a lion and running into the Killing Curse knocking Slytherin's wand out of his hand. "Ego nunc utuntur hoc alica aufero totus magicae ex vestri sanguinis et sententia vobis ut vivere Muggle!" Harry said holding his wand Ginny didn't know if it was a spell or not but Slytherin was now glowing in shades of green. "Sigillent incantatum!" Harry said and the glowing stopped.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny said disarming Umbridge and looking as Harry repeated the spells again.

"Take up your wand now Tom." Harry said to him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Slytherin said as nothing emerged from his wand. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I removed your magic Tom, you're a Muggle now…just like your father was. You too Dolores." Harry said looking as the two most dangerous Dark Magic masters were now ordinary Muggles.

"Kill me now! Because I will not live life as a Muggle." Slytherin said.

"No Tom I won't…you will stand trial for all your crimes from the three wars you have caused." Harry said conjuring ropes onto Slytherin and Umbridge.

By the time the night was finished all those killed by Slytherin's regime were revived, Dean and Luna were the first and all the American Aurors that died helping from the four years Harry was comatose.

**A/N: Ok so first off: yes I know you all wanted Riddle and Umbridge dead. But think of it in this way: they despised Muggle-born's and Muggles so for them it is a fate worse than death. The spell translates to: I now use this spell to remove all magic from your bloodline and sentence you to live as a muggle. And the second translates to: Seal the spell. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it is my favourite one to write so I have a small request, please review it for me and leave feedback I will judge on the feedback to make the chapters more like this in the future.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty One: The Trial of Tom and Dolores Riddle

Ten days had passed since Tom Riddle AKA Marvolo Slytherin and his wife Dolores Riddle nee Umbridge were arrested and sent to America for trial as the British ministry was still under the Riddle Regime and any trial attempted would be biased. Harry and Sirius still held spots on the Wizengamot in England and decided to resurrect the old Potter family plan. Harry and Ginny were in the house in Salem relaxing as they read of Harry's newest famous legendary achievement the full defeat of the Riddles.

"So when's the trial Harry?" Ginny asked looking interested at the news headlines.

"Officially this week, unofficially tomorrow, we decided to lay a fake schedule for the New Ministry to follow." Harry said looking at the weirdest headline he ever seen.

_**Dark Magic staff has been stolen in Salem.**_

_In a surprising turn of events Unspeakables in the American Ministry have disclosed that a rare Dark Magic artefact has been stolen by the followers of the Riddle Regime the 'Staff of Herpo' is the only known Dark Magic Staff or Sceptre left in the world. Bellatrix Lestrange now head of the Regime broke into the Salem museum ten days ago the day Aurors went to England to capture Thomas and Dolores Umbridge to try them for the crimes in England and for Thomas Riddle the sixty years of crime known to people at the current time. The Staff which has the power to destroy whole cities is now in the hands of the most dangerous people in the world right now, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus are known to many as two of the darkest Magic capable people in the world at the present time. Michael Potter head Auror of the American Auror Association is being criticised by Auror associations the world over as he left the Aurors without a leader while he attended to the mission in England._

"Oh shit!" Harry said as he knew that the papers were blaming Michael and Harry felt guilty as Michael had volunteered to help and was now in trouble for it.

Michael and James were coming to the house both looking extremely annoyed at the papers claims. Harry noticed his father was reading a different paper then Michael who was reading the 'American Wizarding Newspaper' while James had a copy of the 'Daily Prophet' from England. Harry looked at the Prophet's headline.

_**Harry Potter: Vandal of the wizarding community.**_

_Harry Potter the most hated man in England and suspected mastermind of the kidnapping of Marvolo Slytherin and his wife Dolores is now added offences of vandalism to his list of convictions the wizard in question has defaced the Ministry's prized portrait of Salazar Slytherin founder of Hogwarts and the only true founder to care about the children of the school and preserving bloodlines of pure magic. Harry Potter is still being hunted by the Aurors in the Ministry and is expected to be captured soon enough._

"OH THIS IS PURE DRAGONSHIT!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I know cousin but relax the trial is tomorrow so me, you and your dad will all be there as well as Sirius, Ron and Arthur so we'll be ok." Michael said burning his newspaper non-verbally and leaving.

"The portrait had a second home so it's alive, luckily." James said to Harry.

"What do you mean luckily dad?" Harry asked with hints of anger in his voice.

"In England destroying a portrait is an offence son, one that can result in some incarceration." James said looking at his son with worry.

"Oh crap…" Harry said with a look of horror.

James then left and Harry prepared for the trial the wizarding world had waited years to be done, he got his best dress robes ready and watched as Ginny was watching TV, something she had gotten to be a huge fan of in her years in America. Teddy and Abi were in the garden with Spear and Gail playing blissfully and Ron and Hermione had come with news that they were ready and taking the kids so Harry and Ginny could know they'd be safe during the trial. The next day was once of tenseness and worry as Harry and Ginny had gone to the courtroom to begin with the trial the wizarding world was waiting for since the day Riddle first christened himself with the name Voldemort. As Harry and Ginny entered the court they saw Tom and Dolores seated in a small box with two wizards seated beside each of them.

"Official Minister of Magic for England Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and for America head of the Auror Association Michael Potter will preside, everyone please be seated." Kingsley said as everyone sat down for the trial to begin.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you stand accused of genocide, corruption into Dark Magic, political corruption, fraud, persecution of Half-Bloods and Muggle-Born and endangerment of children's lives during the Battle of Hogwarts. How do you plead?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not guilty of all charges." Tom said humbly.

"Dolores Jane Riddle, you stand accused of murder, political corruption, genocide of Muggle-Born and Half-Breeds, endangerment of children during your tenure as head of the Muggle-Born Commission and the unlawful imprisonment of an unknown number of Muggle-Born wizards and witches thought to be at least twenty-five thousand. How do you plead?" Michael asked.

"Guilty and I would do it again a thousand times to rid the world of the filth that makes magic blood impure." Umbridge proudly proclaimed.

"I didn't see that coming." Harry said to Ginny as they looked over the proceedings.

The next several hours were spent as Dumbledore and Michael looked into the crimes Riddle committed as Voldemort and as Slytherin many different people went to the stand including the McKinnon family, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn and many other Order members and families of victims. Harry's parents then took the stand explaining the events surrounding Halloween 1981. Harry then saw what he knew would defeat Riddle as the Resurrection Stone was used and Hepzibah Smithand Tom Riddle senior appeared and described how Riddle killed them merciless without flinching. Then it was time for Harry to take the stand and deliver his evidence to the court.

"State your Name, Address and title please." Michael said to him.

"Harry Potter, Salem Massachusetts and my title is Auror second class." Harry said presenting his wand.

"Ok Mister Potter can you please tell us about the first time you encountered the accused please." Michael said to him.

"Well I was one but for the first time I remember is in 1992 in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, then again as a Horcrux in 1993, for the flesh in 1995 then again in 1996 and 1997 and 1998 then again in 2000 and most recently 2004 when we apprehended him." Harry said counting all the dates

"And on these occasions how many times did he try and kill you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Every time expect in '92 when he first asked me to join him." Harry said revealing that information to his parents.

"I see, and how many times have you duelled against Thomas Marvolo Riddle in your life?" Michael asked.

"Five times but two were on the same night."

"What happened on the 23rd of January 2004 Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I used a combination of Old Magic and my spell creations to seal the magic out of the blood-line of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Dolores Jane Riddle." Harry answered.

"How do you believe the accused has acted in his life?" Michael asked.

"I think Tom Riddle is the by-product of his ways, he acts merciless and unflinching when killing people or torturing. He also has a self-hatred personality since he is a half-blood."

"Could he reform his ways?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, when all his Horcruxes were gone I offered him a chance to repent and he refused."

"Thank you Harry you may step down." Dumbledore said.

After Harry stepped down he returned to his seat with Ginny and watched most the other proceedings until the time came for Tom Riddle to take the stand.

"Name and Address please." Michael said.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, no fixed address."

"Do you have anything to say in your defence?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I have done these terrible atrocities and I will take responsibility for them all." He said with a defeated look.

"Then these courts sentence you and your wife to life in prison in Azkaban but until we can send you there you will imprisoned in Americas greatest prison Salem Hole." Michael said banging the gavel.

Harry and Ginny went to the house and waited on everyone it was time to return to England and defeat the New Ministry and get their lives back on track so they could live in peace. Harry's parents went home first then Harry and Ginny and the kids, Dean and Parvati followed with their son and by midnight all were back to England.

**A/N: This chapter is short because it's a trial and you can only make one so big. Now the Stag's Leadership is over and it's time for just Harry as an Auror so no more D.A.D.A but lots of action and love as well as the canon kids and maybe another non canon one.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Next few chapters are Harry's normal family life for now just for AWWWWWW factor really after writing a lot of sad parts I thought a nice loving chapter or two was needed.**

Chapter Thirty Two: Big Brother Harry

It had been a day since Harry returned to England and Lily was worried that her kids hadn't had a chance to bond so she devised a little plan: Potter Manor had small damage from the New Ministry and she convinced James and Ginny to tell Harry that it needed a lot of work so his parents asked him to watch Maria for the day so they could help Ginny with some of the Manor's damage. He had arrived in the cottage in Godric's Hollow and knocked as his parents answered.

"Hey Harry." James said hugging him tightly.

"Hey dad." He said walking into the house, the cottage had been remodelled and looked brand new.

"So we'll be home by 9 tonight, your mother wants Maria to experience both sides of life both Muggle and Wizard so bring her on a Muggles day out. But feel free to show her around Hogsmeade if you want now the New Ministry lost control of the school it is reopening soon." He said not revealing the plan by Lily for Harry to bond with his little sister a bit.

"Ok, I should've brought Teddy and Abi with me though." He said looking a little sad.

"Molly has them with Victorie and Dominique." James said smiling. "Three kids would be a lot for one man to look after for a day."

"Ok then." He said waiting as Maria finished her breakfast.

"Have you eaten?" James asked.

"Yep." He said smiling at his father's worries.

"Ah, well your mother made you some breakfast." James said laughing.

"I guess a sausage sandwich couldn't hurt." Harry said walking into the kitchen and sitting down beside Maria.

"Harry!" She said hugging him tight.

"Hey Maria, all set to spend the day together?" He asked her.

"Oh my god, are we really?" She asked not knowing.

"Yep sweetie, Daddy and I are helping Ginny with something for a little while so you and Harry can spend the day together." Lily said hugging her and Harry.

"Ok." She said looking happy.

Harry decided that a trip back to Muggle life for a day was a good idea as he missed certain aspects of it such as him being able to walk as a normal person, he and Maria drove to London first to spend some time in the markets.

"Wow, this place is so big." Maria said looking around the place.

"It is I forgot about this place." Harry said looking at some fresh sweet stalls and treating him and Maria to a nice brownie.

"Thanks Harry." She said taking a brownie.

The two of them walked for a little while until a wanted poster caught Harry's eye.

_**Wanted: Harry Potter**_

_**Suspect in multiple disappearances**_

_**Reward: £2000**_

_**If seen call the police**_

"Oh crap." He said softly. "Hey let's go to a fun store called 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes'." Harry said to Maria bringing her through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

"Harry, why did that say you're wanted?" She asked him looking worried.

"Bad people might be using my identity." He said to her walking into the shop.

"Harry!" Fred said walking over. "And Maria, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"I need some 'Timed Polyjuice'." He said softly walking to the backroom. "Some of the New Ministry leaked to the British Government that I'm involved in disappearances and I'm spending the day with Maria in the Muggle world." He said to him.

"Ok, here." He said handing him a vial. "This will last till about 11pm." He said as Harry drank it and looked different. His hair now red and his eyes brown, he shrank about five inches and bloated a little.

"Wicked!" Maria said looking at him.

"Glad you approve little lady." Fred said laughing and giving her a lollipop.

"Come on Maria lets go to a movie." Harry said walking out of Diagon Alley. "I need you to stay closer to me now ok?" He said to her.

"Ok Harry." She said getting on his shoulders.

Meanwhile back at the joke shop Fred called James. "Prongs, I did it, he fell for the fake poster I set up." Fred said.

"Thanks Fred." James said laughing as he hung up the phone. "The plan is working Lily."

"I feel bad for tricking him but it may be a good idea." She said smiling.

Meanwhile in London Maria and Harry finished watching a children's movie in a cinema and decided to have some more fun.

"Tell ya what Maria I have a good idea for fun, want to see some of the places I hung around as a student in Hogwarts?" He asked her smiling as he loved the day out with his younger sister.

"Yeah definitely." She said smiling as Harry got the magic car flying invisibly to Hogsmeade and called Fred asking for the reversal spell becoming himself again. He and Maria then walked around Hogsmeade as he showed her some of the places he had fun as a kid and decided that a little visit to Hogwarts was allowed.

"Welcome Professor Potter." A statue said opening the gate.

"You're a professor?" Maria asked looking amazed.

"I taught here when you and Abi were babies." He said walking up the pathway. "I guess I'm still technically a teacher here."

"Wow." She said looking as the Hippogriff herd greeted them and the grounds were as peaceful as ever. "Is this where you beat him last time?" She asked him.

"No, it was Maria." Harry said smiling as they walked into the castle greeted by Nearly-Headless Nick.

"Professor Potter." He said tilting his head scaring Maria a little. "I do apologise little one." He said smiling as she calmed down.

"Can I see here you beat the Basilisk and saved Ginny?" Maria asked. It was obvious to Harry that his friends and family had been telling the kids all of Harry's adventures.

"Only if you stay in my arms when we go down there Maria, ok?" He said to her as she nodded he made the way to the tunnel as they went down she went in his arms immediately looking a little scared. "If you want we can go back up." He said to her softly.

She shook her head wanting to go on showing her true Gryffindor ancestry as Harry smiled at this walking slowly to the chamber entering the password remembering a little Parseltongue and showing her the chamber. After ten minutes he brought her back up through the tunnel noticing she was scared.

"I-I don't want to see that again." She said crying a little.

"Shh, it's ok Maria, I'm here." He said hugging her and rocking her softly.

"Don't do anything dangerous again." She said hugging him tight.

"You mean like fighting the bad guys?" He asked kissing her forehead. "I'll be careful, don't worry."

"You promise?" She asked holding her pinkie out.

"I promise." He said locking his with hers. "Tell you what, I'll show you my old dorm." He said carrying her up to the Gryffindor common room and to the old dorm he once slept in.

"What bed was yours?" She asked looking around.

"That one." He pointed to a now perfectly made bed.

"Can you show me where you and Ginny used to go to kiss?" She asked as he turned red.

"Ginny and I barely kissed here we were only dating a little when I had to leave." He said sitting down on his old bed.

"Why did you leave?" She asked him.

"I left because people needed me to do something important." He said not wanting to explain it to a 4 year old.

"Did you miss mommy and daddy when you were here, they told me they weren't around." She said sitting on her brothers lap hugging him and he realised she thought he was lonely.

"I did miss them but I had people tell me all about them like Sirius, Hagrid and all my teachers." He said thinking back to his Hogwarts days. "I used to miss them on Christmas." He said to her.

"I missed you when you were asleep." She said Harry knowing she meant the coma.

"Yeah, it was sad that I missed seeing you and Abi grow up a lot." He said to her.

"Abi and I are best friends, but how am I her auntie if she's older?" She asked him.

"Because I'm your brother so Abi is my daughter so she's your niece same way Teddy is your nephew." He said smiling at her innocence.

"Ok." She said not wanting to be confused. "Do you miss it here?"

"Teaching, yes I do, so I'm coming back to do it soon." He said to her.

"When Harry?" She asked looking up at him lovingly.

"I'll teach when all those bad people are caught." He said hugging her. "Now, how about we go for a nice dinner Maria?"

"Ok." She said staying in her brothers arms.

Harry then decided to bring her to his old favourite Muggle restaurant in the London Underground taking a half hour to fly there and seeing no posters decided it safe to eat. He ordered himself a burger and chips and the same was ordered for Maria as they ate in fun conversation and talked about all her favourite things and her asking about his. He decided at 7 to bring her home as it was dark and he wanted her in before his parents got back.

"Harry, can we snuggle?" She asked him yawning.

"Ok." He said as she nestled beside him and drifted off asleep. By 9:20 his parents returned home seeing Harry and Maria asleep on the sofa with Maria in his arms.

"Harry." Lily said quietly as she woke him.

"Hi." He said softly putting Maria to bed.

"No problems I trust?" James asked him.

"None, she's the best." He said smiling.

"You owe your mom for that, it was her idea you relax with her for a while." James said smiling.

"Well I'll have to have days out with her and the kids more." Harry said smiling at the idea.

**A/N: So like I said I have a few family chapters for now I hope you like them.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Three: New kids!

Ginny had been getting sick every morning since returning to England and decided to call Lily as her mother was too excited when it came to signs of pregnancy. She had asked Harry to take the kids out with Maria to a circus nearby with James so she could talk to Lily in private.

"Ginny sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked walking into the Manor. "It sounded urgent on the phone."

"I think I'm pregnant again mom." She said sitting beside her mother in-law.

"Aw sweetie it's ok." She said hugging Ginny. "You need me to make a potion to check if you are?"

"Do you mind?" Ginny asked looking a little sad.

"Not at all sweetheart, anything for my daughters." She said kissing her cheek. "I have the ingredients at the Cottage I'll Floo there and get them."

"Thanks mom." She said waiting for her to return.

"Here we are." She said handing her a small green potion. "Spit in it, then wait a minute, if it turns red your pregnant if it turns blue you're not."

"Ok. I thought these potions involved peeing?" Ginny said looking confused.

"Mine don't, I hated using one when I found out about Harry so I changed a few ingredients and voila, spit." Lily said smugly in a joking way.

"Thanks." Ginny said spitting in it and waiting a minute as the potion turned blue. "Well I guess we know."

"You ok sweetie?" Lily asked her.

"Yes." Ginny said crying in happiness. "I wanted to go back to the Harpies."

"Well now you can, just no using that spell." Lily said in a mock stern tone.

"Good point, so where's this circus anyway?" Ginny asked.

"What circus Ginny?" Lily asked looking confused.

"I sent them, James said he had tickets."

"You got fooled the kids are with Tuni." Lily said laughing. "I fell for that last week."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Ginny shouted. "I'll KILL THEM!"

"Knowing James and Harry, they're training." Lily said laughing.

"They're training, like Auror training?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's idea, they decided that if the New Ministry was so strong they'd be able to train faster times, he didn't want to worry you though sweetheart."

"I see. He's being talking about quitting the Aurors after the New Ministry falls." Ginny said to her.

"I know, James and Sirius are as well, but Harry is talking about teaching again, something that will be complicated soon."

"Why, because of the kids going to school?"

"Yep, I know I haven't been around Harry all his life Ginny but he is made to be an Auror, James and Sirius they had their fun but they are older now. I see Harry and Ron in charge of the Aurors in the next two years." Lily said to her.

"Yeah, so do I mom, and he may not have had you and dad all his life but he loves you so much." She said hugging her mother in law.

Harry, Sirius, James and Ron were in the Leaky Cauldron after a day of working out vigorously, they were all talking kids and relationship stuff.

"I'm telling you guys, Hermione will not let me have sex unless she's close to this window of fertility so we can conceive." Ron said laughing.

"Poor you, we have two kids, you know hard it is having sex in a house with two kids around." Harry said to him.

"Why am I hearing about my sons sex life?" James asked laughing.

"Well onto less weird conversations," Sirius said laughing. "Rosmerta and I are thinking of adopting."

"Adopting?" James asked. "You mean from that orphanage set up by the remainder of the Order?"

"The Order set up an orphanage?" Harry asked looking at his dad.

"Yes, for all the children let without families." James said looking at Harry. "Lily and I have been thinking of it."

"Same for me and Hermione, a lot of kids need parents." Ron said looking at them.

"Me and Ginny could think about it." Harry said. "I'd love to help some kid who needs a family."

"Go and talk about it, I'll bring the kids home for you son." James said to him.

"Thanks Dad." He said disapparating home.

"Harry, where's the kids?" Ginny asked him.

"They're at Petunia's Gin." He said looking at her. "Hi Mom, what's wrong?"

"Hey son." Lily said hugging him. "Gin just had a pregnancy scare."

"Oh, was it positive or negative?" He asked them.

"It was negative." Ginny said smiling.

"Ok." He said smiling at his mom and wife who looked so relaxed with each other. "Gin, I want to talk to you about something."

"I better go then." Lily said kissing them both goodbye and leaving. "Bye."

"What's wrong babe?" Ginny asked him.

"The Order set up an orphanage and I was thinking how would you feel about adopting again?" He asked her looking with his loving eyes.

"I don't know Harr, I want to go back to the Harpies." She said looking at him. "The New Ministry is nearly out of power as the legal government so the teams will be starting back up."

"You still can, but Gin, I think back to all those years I had no parents and how bad I felt." He said looking at her.

"We'll take a look, but only if the kids agree, we ask them when they come back." She said smiling at him remembering how big his heart is.

"Thanks." He said hugging her and waiting on James and the kids who returned a few hours after.

"Kids, Dad and I want to ask you something." Ginny said sitting on the sofa with the kids on her and Harry's laps.

"What?" They both asked them together.

"Mommy and I are thinking of adopting a baby, but we want you to tell us if you want a new sibling." Harry said holding them both.

"Would it be a boy or a girl?" Teddy asked them.

"We don't know, we'd want you guy's ideas." Ginny said smiling.

"Would they be older or younger than me?" Abi asked.

"Sweetie, they could be older if you want or younger." Harry said holding her close.

"I want a little sister." Abi said smiling.

"That'd be cool, or a little brother." Teddy said thinking when his hair went bright red meaning mischief.

"So, you kids want a little sibling?" Ginny and Harry asked as the kids nodded they got their answer.

The next day Harry contacted Marlene McKinnon the head of the Orders orphanage to come to the house and arrange a meeting to discuss it and was happy when she instantly came to the house.

"Harry, how are you darling?" She asked him hugging him. "And sweet Ginevra." She said kissing Ginny's cheek.

"It's good to see you Marlene." Harry said welcoming her in. "You know Abi and Teddy."

"Hello babies." She said hugging them tightly. "So, you said you wanted to adopt a little one."

"We wanted to adopt a child, any age will be ok." Ginny said smiling.

"I know the perfect one, Felicity, she's one…poor baby got hit by a jinx, her eye was scarred and no one will adopt her." Marlene said showing a picture of the girl, she was small with black wavy hair, her eyes were visible, and a small scar lined her left eye, she looked lonely in the picture.

"She's so beautiful." Ginny said looking at her. "Poor thing, she needs parents."

"She does, what hex gave her a scar like that?" Harry asked.

"Sectumsempra, her eye is one of the new magic ones, your charity allowed her to get it Harry." Marlene said smiling at him. "You're the reason this girl has two working eyes, she'd love you and Ginny as parents."

"She was tortured?" Ginny asked looking horrified.

"Yep, she was tortured in front of her parents, they were killed and an Auror just barely saved her." Marlene said showing them the case file. "She's a special case."

"How is that so?" Ginny asked her.

"She's traumatised, this girl was pure-blood, born into a family of good people marked traitors." Marlene said looking at the couple.

"We think she needs a home." Harry said as Ginny held his and to acknowledge the decision.

"She's a twin but, we don't know her brother's name…" Marlene said showing a picture of the girl's brother. "They come together…you'd be allowed to name him."

"I think his name should be, Arthur." Harry said smiling.

"I love it." Marlene and Ginny said together.

"Well, sign here." Marlene said to them. "We'll send you the certs soon, and you can collect the babies next week."

"Dobby, I need your help." Harry said calling the elf.

"Yes sir?" Dobby said bowing.

"Make up the nursery and two cribs please." Harry said to him.

"Of course sir." Dobby said disappearing.

Harry and Ginny then called all their family telling them about the new kids and were attacked by a flurry of hugs and kisses and a huge one from Arthur hearing the boy was being named after him and the news turned to Felicity, the file Harry and Ginny got said she suffered nightmares since the attack and was scared of crowds. The talk then turned to Ron and Hermione announcing they were going to wait two and if she hadn't conceived by then they would adopt a baby. James and Lily then explained they would a while so they could help with the New Ministry being defeated.

"Harry, we're doing the right thing aren't we?" Ginny asked in their bedroom the night before they were to pick up the kids.

"Of course, these kids need family." He said smiling and holding her close to him.

"I mean, Marlene said they were Pure-bloods, they'll feel weird later in life with Half-blooded siblings." She said nestling into his chest.

"We'll make sure they know that Pure-blood or not we love them unconditionally." He said kissing her head.

The next morning they woke up and dressed casual as not to seem out of place in the orphanage and quickly got the kids ready for the day they were waiting on all week.

"Well, let's pick the kids up." Ginny said holding Harry's hand as the kids smiled at the idea of little brother and sister.

Harry and Ginny went to the orphanage and saw the place was in dire need of help and funds as the facility was run down and the beds looked very bad, dust was everywhere and the walls were moulded and damp with wallpaper peeling off everywhere. The kids were in clothes that were either too big or too small for them and looked scared and sad. Felicity and Arthur were with a woman who looked like a Healer and were softly napping in the woman's arms.

"These are the Potters and, they've adopted Felicity and her brother Arthur." Marlene said to the woman who placed Felicity in Harry's arms and Arthur in Ginny's.

"Hello, I'm your new dad." Harry said kissing the girls head. "Marlene…I want to offer some money to fix this place up."

"Harry…we can't ask you to do that sweetheart, your money already helps us with medical treatments." Marlene said smiling.

"Marlene, I'm giving one hundred thousand Galleons to fix this place up and get toys and clothes for the kids." Harry said looking at her. "I'm going to Gringotts and getting the money."

"Thank you Harry." She said hugging him softly. "These kids are going to be loved."

Harry and Ginny went to Gringotts and Harry went into the office of the Head Goblin.

"Mr & Mrs Potter, to what do I owe this pleasure." Griphook said looking a lot more kind to them.

"We'd like to put one hundred thousand Galleons in Marlene McKinnon's vault." Harry said looking at him.

Griphook smiled slightly. "It's for the orphanage no doubt."

"Yes." Ginny said looking at him.

"A special vault was set up without New Ministry knowledge." Griphook said smiling. "I'll place the Galleons in the vault for you."

"Thank you Griphook, have a nice day my friend." Harry said smiling and shaking his hand.

**A/N: Ok, so new kids YAY! Obviously there are more kids like James and Albus and Lily but I wanted to just make two more un-canon kids for the story for Harry and Ginny's family. And I also have a new story up called Broken Bonds, it's a Harry/Ginny but it's not like the usual one you're used to on this story.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Four: Settling the Kids In

Days passed since Felicity and Arthur had been adopted and although Arthur was quiet Felicity was prone to crying and barely slept but she seemed to trust Harry, Lily, Abi and Teddy when his eyes were green showing some sort of bond with green eyes, Harry had taken two weeks off to help the babies settle in and was spending every second he could with Abi and Felicity trying to help his new baby girl settle with them.

"Boo." He said playing peekaboo with her as she laughed but he smelled a dirty nappy. "Time to be changed I think." He said carrying her to the changing table and opening her nappy. "Oh Merlin what did you eat baby?" He said changing her and bringing her into Ginny and Lily. "Someone's here to see you." He said handing her to Ginny.

"Hey baby." She said holding Felicity who began crying loudly until she was in Harry's arms again. "She's still only trusting green eyes isn't she?" She asked slightly sad she couldn't hold her daughter in her arms.

"It'll pass soon Gin, I promise." Harry said kissing her cheek and sitting down. "Abi's in love with her, she and her are like two dolls together getting dressed up." He smiled kissing Felicity's cheek and making baby noises at her which made her laugh.

"Her and Arthur are really starting to relax with you." Lily said looking at the girl. "She's so sweet looking."

"She is." Ginny said looking at the baby smiling in Harry's arms laughing heartily at her dad making face and noises. "She's still having nightmares though Mom." She said looking in Lily's eyes and tearing up a little.

"Harry, Ginny and I are going to feed Spear." Lily said smiling as they walked out into the fresh air. "Ginny sweetheart, you and Harry are amazing with her, I've been in the orphanage helping Marlene and I've seen kids like her who are so retreated within themselves they flinch if you so much as place a hand on them to ask if they are ok." She said holding Ginny in her arms and rocking her softly.

"She's afraid of me…" Ginny sighed. "No matter what why I try, she cries if I hold her or kiss her."

"Try this; next time you hold her just kiss her cheek and rub her head softly until you sense she calms down, also…I know she's one but breastfeeding could bond you two." Lily suggested as she looked at Ginny's face and starting rubbing her cheek. "It's going to be ok baby girl."

"Thanks Mom." She smiled and went into Harry as Lily made leftovers from the kitchen appear in Spear's bowl. Ginny walked in and saw Felicity looking hungry. "Harry, can you give her to me please?" She asked as he handed the baby to her as she opened her blouse and bra letting the baby latch on. "She's hungry."

"Isn't she a little old?" He asked looking at the baby feeding.

"No, she's relaxed with me like this, it's too show her I'm on her side, I'm going to do the same to Arthur as well, for a few weeks at least." She smiled holding Felicity who was feeding and resting as she finished Ginny decided to just allow her the comfort of her breast for a few minutes. "She must've still been feeding from her mom." She said looking at Harry. "We're doing the right thing aren't we?" She asked smiling.

"Of course we are, you have her relaxed with you." He said kissing Ginny's cheek softly and kissing Felicities head. "Although I'm a little jealous of her now." He said grinning and going to Arthur and Teddy who smiled and handed Arthur to his dad as they walked back in and Teddy looked a little confused. "Mommy is giving them special milk, just to make them feel happy with us." He said as Teddy nodded showing he understood as Harry took Felicity and handed Arthur to Ginny who placed her son at her breast and he latched quickly feeding happily. "Merlin's beard, he's hungry." He smiled.

"Yes he is." Ginny smiled looking at her son smiling at the feeling of warmth she felt after feeding Felicity. "Oh my he's really hungry." She said smiling as he fed greedily. "I'm telling you these kids were still being breastfed." She said as Arthur finished feeding and just enjoyed the feeling of his mother's warmth. "He's dosing off." She said smiling and kissing his head looking at Felicity sleeping in Harry's.

"I'll put them to bed." He smiled holding Felicity as Teddy took Arthur as they both walked into the kid's nursery as they placed the kids in the one crib as they cried if separated and walked out as they relaxed in the kitchen. "They're conked out." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Felicity wasn't scared." She said holding Teddy in his arms. "She's so scared of me." She said sadly.

"No she isn't." He said looking at her. "She's just settling in babe, Arthur already loves you." He said kissing her head and tickling Teddy. "Give it time."

"I will, just it's nice seeing you and her bonding." She said looking at Teddy laughing and smiling at him. "I think someone needs some ice cream."

"Sounds good." Teddy said looking at his mom. "Felicity loves you mommy." He said hugging her tightly. "Like me, Abi and Arthur do." He smiled.

"I know baby." She said getting him some ice cream and relaxing with Harry. "He's so sweet."

"Of course he is, he's like us." He said holding her and relaxing. "The babies are so cute." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Aren't they just?" She said feeling her eyes droop slightly.

"Looks like it's not just the twins who are tired." He smiled looking at his wife's eyes. "Why don't you and Abi have a nap?"

"That sounds heavenly babe thanks." She said picking up a napping Abi and walking to her bedroom with the young girl in her arms.

"How about me and you go on a nice walk buddy?" He asked Teddy whose eye lit up as he did.

"Really dad?" Teddy asked smiling.

"Really son." He said walking the grounds with Teddy looking at the boy's distracted face. "What's wrong son?"

"Dad…why doesn't Mama Tonks and Papa Remus come back home through the veil?" Teddy asked looking down as they walked.

"Teddy…son, your Mama Tonks and Papa Remus love you, but son…if they come through it then it means you can't live with me and Mommy, or Abi and the twins." He said lifting his eldest son up. "They know how much you love Abi and the twins, son they love you too much to make it so you couldn't be part of this family." He said kissing Teddy's head.

"Ok Daddy." Teddy said hugging him and letting himself be carried into the house.

"Everyone's asleep." James and Lily said smiling.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Teddy said hugging them.

"We leave for five minutes and everyone goes asleep." Lily said hugging Teddy.

"Busy day mom." Harry said smiling.

"I can see that, how's Ginny doing with Felicity?" She asked smiling at Harry.

"She got her to relax by breastfeeding her." He said sitting down and holding Teddy.

"I told her it would work." She smiled looking as James took Teddy and starting chasing him.

"You did?" He asked looking amazed.

"Yep, Molly isn't the only baby expert you know." She smiled winking at him.

"I don't doubt that, I really saw Ginny's eyes light up when Felicity was feeding." He said looking at his mother's smile.

"She's happy about that I'm sure." She said looking at James and Teddy.

"He was asking me why Remus and Dora don't come home…"

"You told him the truth?"

"I told him that if they did, he couldn't ours anymore, he understood and I told him they love him."

"You're a good father." She said kissing her sons head softly.

"I had amazing parents." He smiled holding her hand.

"We weren't around though." She said looking at him.

"You were still amazing!"


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Ok so I'm back, YAY. First off I've decided that the canon kids won't be in my story since James, Sirius, Albus, Severus (Yes he's alive it'll be explained soon) and Lily are alive and it'll confuse some readers, so Teddy, Abigail, Felicity and Arthur are my canon kids. This will be the soon to be last chapter, I have four left to write.**

Chapter Thirty Five: Planning the End of the Enemy

Six months passed with the kids now perfectly settled and Felicity trusting her family many things had changed, Hermione was pregnant and had decided to help the Stag Corps by being a spy as the New Ministry's power was non-existent and barely holding as everyone planned to work together to finally take England back. Dolores and Tom were foolish by welcoming all old Death Eaters back giving the light side one huge advantage: Severus Snape. Harry had learned his old potions master was back and set up a meeting to welcome him to the Corps bringing Lily and James who both wanted to see the man.

"Still slacking off I see Mr. Potter." Severus smirked and sat down at the table in the Hogs Head Inn.

"And you're still a greasy haired git." Harry laughed shaking his hand. "I'm glad to see you back with the living Severus."

"And it's good to know my memories helped Harry." Severus smiled glancing over at another messy haired man. "I see James is back, your mother too?" He asked as Harry nodded. "Can I speak to them please Harry?" He asked as Harry nodded again and called them over. "Lily, I'm so sorry, I gave him the prophesy when it was made." He cried hugging Lily tightly.

"Sev, it's ok." Lily reassured him hugging him tightly. "You kept my Harry safe, although you also chastised him for being James' son but I'll let that go because you eventually redeemed yourself." She smiled holding her oldest friend. "Now, someone else has something to tell you ok."

"I'm sorry Severus, I bloody tortured you in school because we disagreed on the train and because it was you that Lily liked to talk to and I was jealous, I had no right to annoy you the way I did but at the same time you took the brunt of it on Harry, although I don't condone the action I do understand and hope we can be friends." James held his hand out as the two shook hands as friends.

"Now that the mushiness is over, let's get down to business." Harry took a serious tone and face. "Who's controlling this New Ministry since Tom and Dolores went to the rock?"

"Morgana Prewett." Severus said sitting down again. "Since she has a connection to you Harry I'm guessing you can't kill her?"

"Yes I can, Molly asked me to a long time ago…it's about time I followed through, no point in planning since it never works…where does she live?" Harry asked sipping a Firewhiskey.

"She's staying in an unknown location, probably hidden with the Fidelius Charm and she's close to no one, Bellatrix is her best lieutenant so it's safe to say she knows…" Severus explained disheartened at the lack of evidence. "She doesn't mark followers so we're all able to move freely, I've been attempting to contact you all so I waited till you all contacted me."

"Sorry it took us so long a lot of things happened along the way." Lily said sadly remembering Harry's coma holding him in her arms. "Harry was comatose for years."

"I heard, Bellatrix gloated it was Riddles last great stand." Snape spat at the ground thinking of Bellatrix. "She'll be our best bet of nabbing Morgana."

"Ok, so welcome to the Corp Severus Snape, and thanks for helping." Harry smiled shaking his hand again and turning to leave as Lily followed him out. "Is everything ok mom?"

"Fine, just I worry about you baby." Lily sniffled holding him tightly in her arms. "I don't care twenty-five or not you are my son and I worry that you do too much."

"Mom!" Harry laughed enjoying the embrace as anytime she would hold him. "I'm fine and, I have to work on these things." He said softly feeling her arms tighten. "I know you missed out on a lot but I'm an adult and you've got to let me do what I always do, Maria and Abi deserve a life of fun not fair, same goes for Felicity, Arthur and Teddy, although Ginny didn't give them life she and I are their parents and all I want is them to be safe."

"You've grown so much too fast." Lily sadly smiled at him. "I wish I could've given you a happier life Harry, maybe if I had Maria would be twenty-four instead of four…" Lily sniffled really missing the years she didn't get with Harry.

"Mom, I needed to be alone…if you were all here I would have never been able to walk to my death when I was seventeen and Riddle would be in power still, I needed to and to be honest…part of what helped me do that was that I was alone in life, no would miss me, well Hermione and Ron would, Ginny too but they would've had other people around them, if I had any loving family that day I wouldn't have been able to do that." Harry sighed rubbing her arms. "I love having you and dad here now, Maria too and the best part is that losing you when I did made me appreciate you both so much that I still want to thank you both for your sacrifice."

"Oh baby." Lily smiled giving his head a gentle kiss. "You act too old." She laughed and let him go. "Now let's get you home." She sniffled and wiped her tears as James walked out and they disapparated back to Potter Manor.

"Hey guys." Ginny smiled walking over and kissing Harry lightly. "How'd the meeting go?" She asked hugging James and Lily.

"It was fine Gin, How was Maria?" Lily asked hugging her tightly.

"She was fine, she's with Abi in the garden studying flowers in the book Neville gave them." Ginny laughed softly glancing out the window where the two redheaded girls were studying plants. "They're so going to be Ravenclaws."

"Definitely." Harry and Lily said together seeing Maria and Abi studying a large Japanese peace lily and giggling with each other. "They're best friends really."

"Yes they are, it's so beautiful and we never thought we'd see it." James smiled holding Lily.

"What's with the nostalgia moments?" Harry asked truly confused at the whole thing. "All I've heard today is 'we never thought we'd see this or that', it's weird."

"Today marks the anniversary of the day we went into hiding," James explained to his son ruffling his hair. "I made a vow that I'd keep you safe and although it's now twenty-four years after that Halloween, I now see my son, the little baby who used to grab my hair whenever I held him now being a father to four children." He sniffled. "I never thought I'd see this day Harry so once in a while we both get emotional over the whole thing."

Harry sniffled and hugged them both tightly. "I love you both, I always will but right now we need to think smart and plan on taking down Bellatrix Lestrange and getting the location of the Prewett house and we can finally end the damn New Ministry."

"I agree, call a meeting and we can plan it all out." James said as Harry got the newly made Wizard Mobile which made it easy to call a meeting as Neville, Hannah, Dean, Parvati, Ron and Hermione all appeared being the main generals in the Corps.

"So, we need to find the location of Prewett's hiding place, she's the key. We beat her, and we beat the whole New Ministry." Harry began glancing at all the people sitting at the table, his closest friends. "Once we kill her and the lieutenants the rest we can just catch as Aurors and we can finally live in peace."

"What's the plan boss?" Parvati asked grinning at Harry giving a mock salute.

"We capture Lestrange and we get the location and take our best with us as we kill them, no prisoners and no hesitation, it's the only way." Harry explained sitting beside Ginny who rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lestrange works in the Department of Education." Hermione shuddered rubbing the scar on her arm as Ron rubbed her back and kissed her head. "She leaves for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron at 1pm every day."

"Yeah, she orders a Butterbeer and chicken curry all the time." Hannah confirmed as they all grinned widely. "What's the plan Harr?"

"Ok, Wednesday will be the starting day, we will wait for her to go to lunch, and then we nab her." Harry smiled glancing at Lily. "Mom, can you make a Sleeping Drought?"

"Of course I can my dear." Lily grinned knowing his plan. "Let me guess: it needs to be able to be undetectable in a curry?"

Harry simply nodded and moved to the window seeing Abi and Maria now rubbing Spear seeing Teddy wheeling Felicity and Arthur around the garden letting them pet the various birds and animals they had living in the garden. "We'll bring her here, use Veritaserum and finally get the location, after that I'll plan the next part and we'll keep Bellatrix here in the basement holding cell under watch."

"Harry…Ron and I were wondering…" Hermione began to bite her lip.

"Ron doesn't have to come Hermione." Harry said softly knowing she was scared. "He's on leave, as are you from field work, so don't worry Mione."

"Thank you Harry, I couldn't bear something happening to Ron." Hermione smiled over at her best friend and brother in-law.

"I know." Harry said softly. "Now, all you go and relax at home, I'll call with details soon." He smiled as they all left one couple at a time seeing only Ginny and his parents as he walked out into the garden they knew he was going to be with his sister and daughter to relax and spend time with them. "How are my two favourite girls?" He asked sitting beside them hugging them both.

"We're fine Daddy, Maria and I were able to guess this plants age." Abi grinned feeling really proud of her and Maria.

"That's great sweetheart." Harry smiled and hugged them both again. "How'd you do that?"

"Simple Harry, all we done was check leaves and the book to determent the age and health of the plant." Maria said in her know it all way.

"You sure you're not Hermione's daughter?" Harry asked teasing her and ruffling her hair. "You and Abi are too smart for a four and five year old."

"No, we're Potters." Abi said proudly as Harry chuckled and kissed her head and Maria's going to find Teddy.

"Teddy, where are you hiding?" Harry wondered seeing Teddy sitting in the grass holding Arthur in one arm and Felicity in the other sitting beside a pond. "Hey son, are you being your big brother self?"

"Yes I am Dad." Teddy smiled handing Felicity to Harry who took her and cuddled her. "Dada." She cooed only starting to talk to them all. "Hello my little princess." Harry smiled hugging her gently.

"Hey dad?" Teddy looked at the pond.

"Yeah son, what's up?" Harry asked staring down at the pure blue haired boy.

"I was wondering, since I'll be going to Hogwarts in a few years, are you going to be my teacher?" He asked trying to hide the fear that other students would think he got special treatment.

"No son I won't, because I've decided that the Auror Department will need me officially when it's set back up." He smiled rubbing Teddy's back soothingly. "I'll just be another parent sending their treasures in life to Hogwarts." He said softly hugging him with one arm. "Now come on, let's get something to eat."

**A/N 2: I'll try to update a.s.a.p. but there is no knowing when RL will catch up. Enjoy and review. That will help the writing process.**


End file.
